<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recitation by aquietdin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771334">Recitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin'>aquietdin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, New Game +, Noct's POV, Spoilers, Vomiting, Weddings, some background gladnis if you really squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct weighed his options. Ten seconds ago he was sitting on the crumbling throne as the Kings of Lucius ended his mortal life, and now he was back in his room as though none of it had happened. Either this was a very elaborate vision, or he’d dreamed everything.</p><p>Or hadn’t happened <i>yet.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a New Game + fic, so it contains spoilers for literally everything in the game. I’m fudging several canon elements for the sake of storytelling here, but please bear in mind that I am including content from all DLCs, including Episode Ardyn, and pretty much all of Episode Prompto. I am also referencing the Royal Edition, so several aspects of the game, especially Insomnia, will be different from the base game. Beware spoilers!</p><p>As of when I’m writing this, <i>Dawn of the Future</i> has not been released in North America yet, so I’m not including any of its content.</p><p>I had the outline of this fic sitting in my docs for two years before I did anything with it. It was a long 2.5 months of constant writing, but it’s finally finished! Please enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The might of the kings of Lucius was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Each blade, each strike, shattering his bones and tearing his organs. He endured the pain and called to them, knowing this was his destiny. His burden. His <em> gift, </em>to give his life to return the light to his world. Noctis watched his father’s spirit float before him and braced for his end. Darkness surrounded him.</p><p>A whooshing of air, unbearable pressure. He was falling through a black void, a light shining above him, almost blinding.</p><p>
  <em> Walk tall, my son. </em>
</p><p>Noct yelped as his back slammed into the ground below him, his body bouncing. The air stilled. He gasped for breath, his chest aching. Everything was spinning, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the light that bathed his face.</p><p>Light?</p><p>His eyes flew open despite the bright pierce that made them ache. It came from a window to his left, pouring in as the sun rose on the far horizon. Sunlight. It’d been so long since he’d seen sunlight. He reached out for it, grunting as he sat up. Sheets shifted away from him. A bed?</p><p>“Noct, are you awake?”</p><p>The sound of that voice made his heart seize. Noct turned to see Ignis walking in, his clothes pristine, his glasses clear. His breath caught in his throat as Ignis’ face pinched, crossing the room in three strides of his long legs to sit beside him.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis searched him. “Are you alright? You’re quite pale.”</p><p>Ignis. His face free of scars, his eyes whole and brilliant green. Young, healthy. Noct felt his throat close. The last time he’d seen his oldest friend, it was on the steps of the ruined citadel, looking out into the darkness that covered the crumbling remains of Insomnia, as he turned and marched to meet his end. <em> Walk tall, my friends, </em> he’d said.</p><p>“Noct?” Ignis’ gloved hand was on his arm, hot to the touch. Noct gripped Ignis’ wrist, his breath going quick and shallow.</p><p>“Where am I?” he croaked. His voice sounded different. “How did I get here?”</p><p>Ignis pulled off one of his gloves and pressed two fingers to the crease of Noct’s jaw. “The Citadel. You spent the night here in preparation for your journey tomorrow. Your pulse is a bit fast, do you feel lightheaded? I can fetch some medicine.”</p><p>His journey? The citadel? Looking around, he saw the bed, the dresser, the elaborate patterns on the wall that he hadn’t seen in ages. The last time he actually slept in his childhood room was…</p><p>“What’s the date?”</p><p>Ignis blinked, thrown off by Noct’s question. “It’s the sixteenth of May, seven hundred fifty-six.” Replacing his glove, Ignis stood and pulled out his phone. “And in case you’ve forgotten, you’re to leave for Altissia this morning, in preparation for your marriage to Lady Lunafreya.”</p><p>Luna. The wedding. Altissia. The day they left home. He had to be dreaming. Or dead. Or <em> both </em>. Noct rubbed at his face with his hands, further alarmed to find his skin smooth, his beard gone. Pulling himself from his bed, a wave of vertigo hit him as soon as he stood, making him stumble. Ignis rushed to his side to support him.</p><p>“You’re unwell,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’ll summon the doctor.”</p><p>Pushing away, Noct shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine. I need -” his throat closed again. “I need to see my dad.”</p><p>“His majesty is occupied, I’m afraid.” Noct could hear the frown in Ignis’ voice as he stood on his own. A stack of neatly folded clothing was on the dresser - his fatigues, fine black leather and custom made shirt, carefully embroidered with protective magic and emblazoned with skulls.</p><p>“Tell him it’s urgent.” Taking the clothes, he went straight for the shower, ignoring Ignis’ protests.</p><p>As he scrubbed his hair, Noct weighed his options. Ten seconds ago he was sitting on the crumbling throne as the Kings of Lucius ended his mortal life, and now he was back in his room as though none of it had happened. Either this was a very elaborate vision, or he’d dreamed everything. Or hadn’t happened <em> yet. </em> Water circled the drain at his feet. Ignis could see. His dad was alive.</p><p>So was Luna.</p><p>He finished showering and dressed himself, styled his hair, and had to take a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. Twenty years old and baby-faced again; the sight of it made Noct feel vaguely disconnected from his body. This was <em> messed up. </em>But he’d seen weirder shit - an entire city of people turned into daemons, for example.</p><p>Might as well roll with it.</p><p>Halfway to his father’s office, he spared a glance at the mural of the prophecy that lined the walls - four men, one with bandaged eyes, an angelic winged woman floating above them. Noct almost crumbled. So much death was in store - and if he left his dad here, he would die. Regis would <em> die. </em>He burst through the doors of his father’s office. The king looked shocked to see him, Clarus gave him a confused half-glare. Noct knew he was being rude as shit, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“Dad.” He did his best to keep his voice level. “I need to speak to you.”</p><p>In his high backed leather chair, Regis raised an eyebrow. “Ignis sent word, Noctis. May we speak later?”</p><p>Noct’s fists balled up at his side. “No. This is important.”</p><p>Clarus was glancing between them. It was rare for the prince to demand <em> anything </em> from the king, let alone an audience. A tense silence stretched until Regis nodded at his shield. Clarus bowed and left the room, dipping a small bow to Noct as he passed.</p><p>The door clicked shut.</p><p>“What troubles you?”</p><p>Noct took a few steps forward. Where to even start?</p><p>He settled on, “It’s a trap.”</p><p>Regis didn’t even flinch. He folded his hands on top of his desk and sighed softly. “You have more urgent matters to attend to, Noctis. Lady Lunafreya--”</p><p>“Dad!” Planting both palms on his father’s desk, Noct leaned forward. “The Niff cease-fire is a ploy. They only want the ring and the crystal, they’ll…”</p><p>Trailing off, Noct saw his father’s face, calm and serene.</p><p>“You know.” Noct’s bottom lip quivered. “You already - Dad -”</p><p>The king finally moved, shifting in his seat to stand, leaning heavily on his cane. “I suspect as much. Their sudden desire for peace after decades of war suggests foul play.”</p><p>Noct wanted to scream. “They why - Dad, get them out! Or you get out! You know they won’t stop until they have what they want. They’ll <em> kill </em>you.”</p><p>Rounding his table, Regis laughed softly. “Do you think me defenseless?”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Noct almost growled. “Fine, then I’ll stay, I’ll protect you.”</p><p>“No.” The King’s voice echoed through the room, strong and hard. He stared Noctis down with all of his commanding presence, then sighed and sagged. “I don’t know how you learned of this, my son, but you must go. You cannot die here.” He reached out with one hand to stroke Noct’s cheek.</p><p>Even before it all fell apart, physical contact with his father was a rarity, and Noct broke. He stifled a sob. “I had a vision, dad. It’s all gonna go so wrong.”</p><p>Sighing, Regis nodded. “All the more reason for you to go, Noctis. You must stay alive.”</p><p>“So I can come back,” Noct nodded, reciting the words he’d said upon entering the ruined Insomnia, when he finally understood why his father had seen him off with a smile. He knew Regis was right, but somehow, that just made it hurt more. Noct curled into him and let himself cry, just for a moment. When was the last time he hugged his own father? He still wore the same cologne after all these years. Two arms circled his shoulders, squeezing him once before pulling back.</p><p>Cradling Noct’s face in his hands, Regis smiled softly. “Be brave, Noctis. The line of Lucis goes with you, always.” Then he pressed a kiss into Noct’s hair.</p><p>Leaving his father’s office carved an ache in his heart unlike anything he’d ever felt. Ignis trailed behind Noct as he went back to his room to finish packing, not bothering to hide the tears on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>His exit from Insomnia was with significantly less fanfare, likely because his father felt no need to put up a front. Standing on the floor of the throne room, Regis gave his formal blessing with Drautos at his side, and Noctis bowed.</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty,” he said, sincerely this time.</p><p>Regis sighed heavily. “And to the Crownsguard, I ask this of you: stay by my son’s side. Stand with him.”</p><p>Behind Noct, Ignis bowed deeply, followed by  Prompto and Gladio. “Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>As he rose, Regis once again put his hand on his son’s shoulder. The Ring of Lucii gleamed in the sunlight that poured through the high windows above them. “Walk tall, my son.”</p><p>Noct curled his hand around his father’s wrist. “I will,” he whispered. “Goodbye, Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>The streets of Insomnia were quiet as they took the southbound freeway to the city exit, passing Noct’s favorite noodle restaurant, the street that led to his high school, the neighborhood where Prompto grew up. Noct tried to drink it all in. It would be the last time he saw his home in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours into the drive, with Prompto at the wheel, the Regalia broke down. Again.</p><p>Ignis’ irritation was palpable, but Noct came to Prompto’s defense as he removed his jacket and tossed it in the backseat. His driving had been just fine - centered, alert, going the speed limit. It wasn’t his fault the engine died. Shouldn’t this car have been checked out before they left?</p><p>Noct grunted as he pushed without complaining, the sun beating down on his black shirt and making him sweat. Maybe it had been. Maybe that was the entire reason they were now pushing a four thousand pound luxury vehicle through a desert. If there was anything he learned from the shitshow he’d lived through (or dreamed, or <em> whatever) </em> was that the deception surrounding them ran deep.</p><p>They took a few breaks and switched drivers, finally making it to Hammerhead just as the sun was dipping towards the horizon. Noct was filthy and drenched, as were his three friends, Prompto’s face and shoulders tinged pink with a sunburn. Cindy still greeted them with a smile and helped them push the Regalia into the garage.</p><p>“Y’all look beat,” she said, her bubbly voice ringing out. “You should get some rest. Me an’ Paw-Paw’ll get right to the Regalia and have ‘er fixed up in no time.”</p><p>Noct wiped his face on his sleeve. “Thanks.”</p><p>Gladio popped the trunk so they could fetch their bags, then they trudged towards the caravan parked beside Takka’s. It was cramped and smelled musty, but the shower worked, even if the ‘hot’ water was lukewarm at best. Cleaned up and changed, Ignis led them to a booth in the diner. Noct was only half paying attention to it all, agreeing to burgers as he stared out the window. The desert of Leide was beautiful when bathed in the glow of a sunset. He thought he should appreciate it a little more than he did the first time around.</p><p>A plate was set in front of him and Noct ate, going over the timeline in his head as best he could. Galdin Quay was their next stop, but there wouldn’t be any boats, so they’d have to start jumping through hoops. Then… Insomnia would fall, then the tomb, and the royal arms. After that it got hazy. He finally noticed the eerie silence at the table and looked up to find his team staring at him with a mixture of confusion and horror.</p><p>“...What?” He asked, his mouth still half full of food.</p><p>Prompto blinked. “Uh. How’s your burger?”</p><p>Swallowing his bite, Noct shrugged. “It’s fine?”</p><p>Gladio huffed a small laugh and went back to his fries, Ignis cocked one eyebrow up and looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue. Once they all stopped gawking at him, Noct looked down at the burger in his hands. Clearly visible from where he’d bitten into it was a thick tomato slice, several lettuce leaves, pickles, and onions.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed them at all, too taken with the taste of real, hot food in his mouth. The last few things he remembered eating were freeze-dried rations, quickly swallowed with a swig of stale tasting water in favor of pushing through the ruined crown city towards the citadel. Poking at the vegetables, Noct decided that he didn’t care, not anymore, and took another bite.</p><p>After dinner they sat at the tables outside the caravan and played King’s Knight until Noct’s phone pinged with a low battery warning. By then he was yawning wide and ready to sleep, shrugging out of his shoes and jeans to share the top bunk bed with Prompto so Gladio and Ignis could take the much larger bed below. Noct snickered to himself, remembering making a joke once about Gladio not being allowed in the top bunk because it would probably collapse under his weight and crush them all.</p><p>He fell asleep quickly to the sound of Prompto’s tiny, fluttering snores.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The throne of Lucius beneath him, he held out his sword for his father to take up and strike him down. It was finally the end. Finally. But the weapon dissolved in his hand, the throne room fading into nothing.</p><p>Noct was awoken by sunlight on his face once again. He spent several seconds being horribly disoriented, sitting up in a panic until he saw a mop of tangled gold hair poking out of a blanket nearby, shifting with a snort and a sigh.</p><p>Prompto. The caravan. Noct leaned to the tiny window that framed the top bunk and saw dawn breaking over the desert, the sky painted with pinks and yellows. It still didn’t feel real. Carefully and quietly as he could, he slid from the bunk and put on his jeans and shoes, Ignis stirring as he opened the caravan door and stepped outside.</p><p>The air still held the chill of the night, dry and sharp against his skin. Noct hugged his arms to himself, watching his breath dissipate in a puff as he rounded the diner parking lot to stand on the edge of Hammerhead. Somewhere in the distance, an animal cried out, but it was otherwise peacefully silent. He breathed in the air of Leide, clean and cool, the smell of sand and smoke and the faint hint of metal and oil from the nearby garage.</p><p>Footsteps approached from behind, but Noct didn’t need to turn. He knew the sound of Ignis’ footfalls anywhere. A jacket was draped over his shoulders before his oldest friend came to stand at his side.</p><p>“You’re certainly awake early,” Ignis commented softly. Noct shrugged and put his arms through the sleeves.</p><p>“It’s nice here,” he said. “Can’t really say I see desert sunrises often. Thought I’d catch one.”</p><p>Ignis hummed. “Indeed. My initial impression of this area was less than stellar, but I must admit, it is rather lovely in this light.”</p><p>They stood together in comfortable silence until Prompto burst out of the caravan, tripping on the steps with a shout.</p><p>After a light breakfast at Takka’s, they met with Cid to assess the damage to the car. Sophiar was just as much of a curmudgeon as always, but having known the man, this time Noct could see the kindness hidden beneath his gruff exterior.</p><p>“It’ll take a day, maybe two,” he grumbled, running a gloved finger along the Regalia’s dusty fender. “You boys should find somethin’ to keep yerselves occupied in the meantime. Talk to Cindy and Takka, they might have work for ya.”</p><p>Noct thanked him, to which Cid scoffed, and went to find Cindy and take on some hunts. He could do hunts - actually, killing something sounded really good right now. His sword hand felt itchy and restless. Cindy and Takka had no shortage of errands for them to run, mostly taking out dangerous wildlife. Noct took up four hunts from Takka and two jobs from Cindy, and as they walked towards the desert, Gladio poked him.</p><p>“When’d you turn into a workaholic, huh?”</p><p>Turning to retort, Noct saw the look on Prompto and Ignis’ faces - they seemed to be wondering the same thing. He froze for a moment, remembering how lazy he tended to be in his youth, preferring naps over any other activity. It probably seemed a little out of character for him to jump at the chance to do actual work. There was no way he could tell them anything close to the truth, though. It would only freak them out.</p><p>“You’d rather twiddle your thumbs in the diner?” he asked with a shrug.</p><p>Gladio blinked, then laughed. “Nope.”</p><p>The other two seemed satisfied by this, to Noct’s relief. He’d have to be careful around them, especially Ignis, and that was a tall order. Noctis wasn’t the same person he was when he left Insomnia with them the first time, and he wasn’t sure if he knew how to act it, either. Pretend to be apathetic and uninterested? That seemed like an okay bet. Hopefully his friends wouldn’t catch on, or take any changes they saw as a natural reaction to suddenly leaving home to get married.</p><p>His thoughts strayed to Luna. Where was she now? Waiting for him in Altissia? Still in Tenebrae?</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks. One thing he remembered very clearly was that Luna would have the Ring of Lucii. That meant she got it from his father. How? <em> When? </em> Was she in Insomnia now, the two of them having just missed each other?</p><p>“Noct!” Gladio’s giant hand clapped his shoulder, shattering his thoughts. “Wake up! We got company!”</p><p>Over the hill, a pack of Sabertusks were charging right for them. Noct grunted. He’d have to figure it out later, putting his thoughts aside to throw his sword and warp to the nearest beast.</p><p>It went down in one hit, flopping dead to the ground with a strangled yelp. Noct stared at it for a second; he definitely remembered these things being tougher. The hair stood on the back of his neck and he whipped around just in time to parry another, sending it soaring twenty feet away to break against a rock.</p><p>The rest of the pack went down with minimal effort, Noct bouncing from target to target with ease. It was nice to know that at least his fighting skills remained sharp. He was dusting off his hands and getting ready to head for the next hunt when Gladio lightly punched his arm.</p><p>“Damn, Noct, you got a grudge against those things?”</p><p>He blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>Beside him, Prompto visibly fidgeted. “You freakin’ <em> destroyed </em>‘em, dude. Not gonna lie, that was kinda scary.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, scrutinizing him.</p><p>Shit. Shit shit shit. Noct fumbled for an excuse and came up empty. He wasn’t even a day into this and was already screwing up. “Ugh - whatever,” he said, willing his voice not to shake. “Let’s just go get the next one so we can pay for the repairs.”</p><p>If anyone had any further protest, they didn’t voice them. After rescuing Dave, they returned to the diner for lunch, spending a fair chunk of the money they earned killing monsters on four helpings of Takka’s jambalaya. Noct cleaned his plate, not even sparing the peppers, and when Prompto left his typical portion behind, Noct downed that, too. The ravenous hunger that he’d felt non-stop since his first trip to Altissia still haunted him, making him want to eat until he passed out.</p><p>Stocked up on potions, they went out for more hunts, and as the sun set Noct went straight for a haven. He wanted to see the stars again, far away from artificial lights. Sleeping on hard ground and not being able to have a real bath didn’t seem to matter much in comparison.</p><p>Noct sat on the edge of the stone plateau and stared up at the night sky. It felt so deep and limitless, nothing like the stifling, heavy darkness that covered them in the world of ruin. As the temperature dropped, Prompto came to fetch him for dinner, and together they ate bowls of Ignis’ vegetable stew around a roaring fire. Noct had to laugh at himself; the dish was delicious, something he’d probably been too stubborn to admit in before he’d gotten over his childish eating habits. They talked and traded stories until the fire burned down to embers, then he helped clean up the dishes, much to Ignis’ shock. As they settled into the tent, sharing a blanket against the cold night air, Noct realized how blessed he was to have this again. This time with his friends, the joy and innocence they would share together. He squeezed his eyes shut against a wave of tears that threatened to spring forth, snuggling against his thin pillow.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The Regalia was ready the next morning. Prompto once again suggested a photo of them all - the first one they’d taken was the one he’d asked to keep as they parted ways in the citadel. The beginning of their adventure, when the world was still big and beautiful and full of hope.</p><p>Ignis drove the two hours to the Longwythe Rest Area while Noct admired the scenery and clear blue sky. He humored Prompto for a photo beside the giant mountain, and on the way back to the car, his best friend tapped his arm.</p><p>“I’m just snapping photos of whatever,” Prompto said, “But is there anything you want to see? This is sort of your journey.”</p><p>Noct had gotten that question more than once the first time around, and he’d just answered with the first thing that came to mind. Now, he knew what he really wanted. “Get lots of group shots,” he said, smiling.</p><p>Prompto’s face lit up. “You got it, buddy.”</p><p>Longwythe was the same dusty old stop it was the first time around, with peeling billboards and rusted road signs. Ignis pulled into the motel parking lot citing a need to stretch his legs, Prompto suggested lunch. Both sounded good, until Noct’s eyes crossed the cracked asphalt and landed on a familiar grey dog.</p><p>“Umbra,” he breathed. He ran for him, the dog wagging his tail as he padded to meet Noct halfway.</p><p>“Whoa, it’s Umbra!” Prompto laughed. “How does he always find us?”</p><p>After giving the dog a good scratch behind his ears, Noct went for the notebook strapped to his back. Luna would want a response, but… before he opened it, he looked back at his team. “Can you guys gimme a bit?”</p><p>Ignis blinked in surprise, then smiled. “We’ll meet you in the Crow’s Nest.”</p><p>Finding a bench in the shade near the motel desk, Noct fished a pen from his pocket and opened the notebook. On the most recent page was a detailed illustration and Luna’s elegant script handwriting: <em> It’s come time for me to leave Tenebrae. </em></p><p>He set the pen aside. That was all she’d written - all that was ever written between them. Flipping back through old pages, Noct read through the entries. Always short clipped, single sentences, their handwriting becoming more refined as they’d grown older. That book had been their only form of communication since Noct left Tenebrae twelve years ago, and he still had no idea why. The small country had been under Empire occupation for more than a decade, but they still had phones, computers, email. Facetime. Chat apps. Even if they were monitored, shouldn’t they have been able to say hello? Why was this the only way they’d ever spoken?</p><p>He clicked his pen. Enough of this two-sentence-a-year nonsense, he had so much to say. Starting with <em> My dearest Luna, </em> Noct wrote and wrote. About how he missed her, how he couldn’t wait to see her, that he knew a storm was coming and wished he could be by her side to protect her. That he was happy to be her future husband. It was true, all of it, and he hoped that his writing skills were good enough to convey it.</p><p>Noct filled two pages before his stomach rumbled. Satisfied, he signed his message <em> with all my love, Noctis </em> and closed the book. Gripping it in his hands, Noct prayed with all his might, to Titan, Ramuh, Shiva, Leviathan, Ifrit, and Bahamut, for the strength to save her.</p><p>With the book safely in Umbra’s care, Noct went to join his friends for lunch, the dog’s nails clicking on the pavement as he trotted away.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a heavy, greasy plate of Kenny’s Salmon at the Crow’s Nest, they bought sodas and continued the drive to Galdin Quay. Prompto plugged his phone into the Regalia’s aux input and put on his favorite album, the one with fast guitars and high pitched singing, and as much as Ignis claimed to not care for the music, Noct could see him tapping out the beat with his fingers on the steering wheel. Gladio read one of his books while Noct watched the scenery, the air becoming warm and moist as they approached the ocean. As the sea came into view, glittering beneath the afternoon sun, Noct was struck with an urge to go swimming. They never did the first time around, even though the water was clean and clear. Maybe he could sneak a dip at some point.</p><p>The sun was somehow even hotter as they parked the Regalia, despite the cool breeze from the over the water. Galdin Quay was still crowded with tourists, as Noct suspected it always was, people in fancy clothes milling about the docks and beach. He could tell before they even approached that there were no boats to be found. A steward welcomed them, and Noct was halfway through nodding in thanks when his blood froze in his veins.</p><p>Walking towards them, looking as though he hadn’t a care in the world, was Ardyn.</p><p>Ardyn, the cause of every last drop of his suffering. The reason Ignis had been blinded. Luna’s murderer. The orchestrator of the war, the bringer of darkness, his ancestor, the true founder king.</p><p>Noct grit his teeth hard enough to feel pain. It took every last ounce of his willpower not to warp straight for the man’s throat and take him out now - too many people around that could get caught in the crossfire. And if he really was twenty again, Noct doubted he had the power to defeat him yet. Even after years of preparation inside the crystal and the might of the Kings of Lucis and the Royal Arms, it had taken everything he had and then some to bring Ardyn down.</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll find no boats here,” Ardyn drawled, his face plastered with a shit-eating grin.</p><p>Gladio visibly bristled. “And what’s your story?”</p><p>“Just an impatient traveler.” Ardyn’s elaborate coats made him stick out like a sore thumb among the tourists. “Going nowhere, apparently… much like this ceasefire.”</p><p>As he walked away, Ardyn turned to flick a coin at them, and Noct caught it with ease. The metal piece was hot in his palm as the ‘man of no consequence’ left, sauntering down the dock towards the parking lot.</p><p>“What was that guy’s deal?” Prompto wondered out loud.</p><p>Noct examined the oracle ascension coin in his hand and almost let out a bitter laugh. If they only knew  - and Noct didn’t know how to tell them without opening several cans of unwanted worms. “Dunno,” he said, flipping the coin over to see the sylleblossoms on the other side. “But I got a bad vibe off him.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis said gravely.</p><p>Ardyn was right, of course, and the sea was devoid of ships as far as the eye could see, and no way to order one. Travelling incognito meant they had no power or sway unless they wanted to risk revealing that royalty was walking around in the open, and that would never fly with Ignis.</p><p>That didn’t account for Dino, of course. The reporter-slash-jeweler was as persistent as ever, but as he made his offer, Noct was struck with the vision of Dino’s empty clothes lying on the docks in the world of ruin, the telltale sign that he’d been turned into a daemon.</p><p>He agreed to fetch the ore for him, hoping that maybe he could save Dino, too.</p><p>On the way back to the car, Prompto grumbled. “So we’re errand boys now?”</p><p>“Smells more like blackmail,” Gladio snorted.</p><p>Noct took off his jacket as he turned to them. “Better than sitting around hoping a boat might come in. Ignis, keys.”</p><p>One of Ignis’ thin eyebrows stretched up towards his hairline. Noct rolled his eyes and held out his hand.</p><p>“I know how to drive, Iggy. Take a load off for once.”</p><p>The royal advisor was clearly reluctant to hand over the car keys - a formality, given that the ignition was a push to start - but Ignis did so anyway, climbing into the back seat as Noct started the engine. He vetoed Prompto’s playlist as they pulled out of the parking lot, listening closely to the sound of the Regalia’s engine as they climbed the hill. Noct was half tempted to put it into manual mode and really cut loose, but then again, he was never very good with the whole shifting thing.</p><p>The drive to the cliff where Dino said the ore would be was a short one, as was their encounter with the Zu. Within thirty minutes they were back in the car and driving back to the coast, treasure in tow and none the worse for wear. They had the ore in Dino’s hand with plenty of daylight left.</p><p>“About that ship,” Noct prompted the reporter. Dino grinned and pulled out his phone.</p><p>“I’m on it, your highness. Probably won’t be able to actually get a boat here until tomorrow, so why don’t youse guys find a place to stay for tonight? Here, take this coupon, it’ll get you a nice room here for cheap.”</p><p>He handed Noct a piece of shiny paper with a fancy promo code printed on the front, then stood and walked away with his phone to his ear. Staring at the coupon, Noct sighed. This was the real test to see if he was reliving it all - if they awoke tomorrow to news of Insomnia falling, that would settle it.</p><p>“A little early to turn in,” Gladio mused. “Wanna look around?”</p><p>From where they stood, Noct could see the little fishing dock on the beach. “Yeah.”</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was quiet as Noct caught a few fish as the sun set, taking off his boots to walk barefoot through the warm water at the beach. He brought a trevally back to Coctura to make some food for the little cat outside; petting its ears as it ate, Noct was overcome with profound sadness. What would be this poor creature’s fate, should the world be swallowed by darkness again? The tourists that passed them on the catwalk, the children playing in the sand - would they survive? Or would their lives end in fear and panic?</p><p>“Noct? You okay?”</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek to center himself and stood. “Yeah. Just tired.”</p><p>“Then let us retire for the evening,” Ignis suggested. “We have enough funds for dinner and a room at the hotel, thanks to Dino.”</p><p>Noct hoped the wet sniffle he couldn’t suppress wouldn’t draw too much attention. “Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>They got a table with a good view of the sea and ate Coctura’s seafood risotto, then booked a room with wide windows overlooking the water. Noct showered first before resting on one of the king size beds, anxiety mounting as the minutes turned into hours and his friends fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Sometime around three in the morning, he rose, having never felt so much as drowsy, and sat by the window. Dawn would break over Angelgard island soon - over Insomnia, or whatever was left of it. Noct said a prayer for his father. As the first rays of light peaked over the mountains, he quietly exited the room. There was a hush over Galdin Quay save for a few bustling employees who were gathered around televisions and pouring over a fresh stack of newspapers. Noct picked one up, his fingers shaking.</p><p><em> Insomnia Falls, </em> read the headline.</p><p>He had to brace himself on a nearby chair and take a steadying breath. He’d wanted so much for it to have all been just a bad dream. When he looked up, he caught Dino’s gaze from the other side of the resort, staring at him with unabashed pity. Coctura did the same, her eyes shining with tears as she gripped a newspaper.</p><p>He said nothing, returning to the room where Ignis was beginning to wake.</p><p>“Good morning,” he yawned, slipping his glasses over his nose, his voice thick with sleep. Noct’s distress must have been plain on his face, for once Ignis saw him, he snapped to attention, throwing off the covers and rushing from the bed. “Noct,” Ignis breathed. “What happened, you don’t look well -”</p><p>Noct wordlessly handed him the newspaper, then went to the window and crossed his arms over his chest. His throat was tight, his head throbbed. It was all going to fall apart all over again. Ignis woke up the others and read through the papers. Hearing the report that the king was found dead made Noct clench his jaw, fingernails scraping red lines against his skin.</p><p>Soft footfalls came behind him. “You knew,” Ignis breathed. “That’s why you’ve been acting so strangely.”</p><p>He felt himself nod. “I tried to get him to call it off,” Noct said, his voice strangled. “But Dad knew, too. That the treaty was a trap.”</p><p>Prompto was furiously tapping at his phone. “Should - should we go back?”</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Noct rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. “No point. City will probably be blocked off by the Niffs.”</p><p>“I’m gonna call my sister,” Gladio said, his voice clipped. Noct turned to watch him leave the room. He didn’t need to ask what had his shield so worked up: If the king was dead, then so was Clarus. Gladio’s father would never have let Regis die while he lived.</p><p>Ignis went for his bag, pulling out his day clothes. “We should contact anyone we can.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “I’ll call Cor.” He stepped out onto the balcony and went through his contacts. There was no answer on the first call, so he left a quick “Cor, call me, now” voicemail and pocketed his phone.</p><p>Once Gladio returned, they quickly packed and checked out. Noct stopped by Dino and told him to keep his mouth shut about seeing them - the reporter only stuttered an ‘okay’ and let them go. It began to rain just as they reached the car, Ignis all but slamming himself into the driver’s seat and putting the top up. Noct’s phone rang just as they left the resort parking lot, Cor’s name displayed on the screen.</p><p>“Cor,” he answered. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Highness.” Cor sounded tired. “You’re safe. I’m on my way out of the city.”</p><p>He doubted he really needed the affirmation, but it ate at Noct, burning a hole in his stomach. “Cor, about my dad. Is it true?”</p><p>There was a gruff sigh on the other end of the line. “...Yes, your highness. The king is dead.”</p><p>Noct rubbed at one of his eyes. His head hurt.  “Okay. We’re heading to Hammerhead.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you there,” Cor said, then hung up. Ignis tuned the radio in the car until he found a news broadcast, and it was exactly the same as Noct remembered, right down to the declaration that he and Luna were dead. As they drove, a fleet of Imperial ships soared over them, engines glowing red as they headed for Insomnia.</p><p>“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis asked. In the front seat, Prompto had been messing with his phone since they left, looking pale despite his lingering sunburn.</p><p>“Just…” He bit at his lips. “I can’t get a hold of my parents.”</p><p>Ignis let out a tense breath. “Keep trying.”</p><p>Mud slicked the roads as they approached Hammerhead, Ignis pulling up next to a gas pump to fill the tank. Inside the shop, employees and patrons were gathered around the radio, listening. Cindy came out of the garage to meet them.</p><p>“Hey y’all,” she said, her voice subdued. “Cor is here, he’s in the garage with Paw-Paw.”</p><p>Noct nodded. At least this time they wouldn’t have to chase the Marshal down. “Thanks.”</p><p>Inside the garage, Cid and Cor looked to be having an intense conversation. Cor bowed to Noctis when he entered.</p><p>“Highness. It’s good to see you safe.”</p><p>“Marshal.” Noct was surprised at how calm he felt. “What happened?”</p><p>Cor ran a hand down his face. He looked like he hadn’t slept. “During the treaty signing last night, the Niffs launched an attack. Once his majesty fell… there wasn’t much we could do. The Kingsglaive were powerless without him.”</p><p>From his chair, Cid huffed. “Sounds like they might’a had some help.”</p><p>“I had the same thought,” Cor agreed. “Until we have more info, we can’t say for sure.”</p><p>Noct’s eye twitched. “You think there was a traitor?”</p><p>“It’s as likely as anything else.” Cor hefted his sword. “But right now, our priorities lie elsewhere, Highness. I’ve been tasked with guiding you to the royal tombs.”</p><p>Noct didn’t need any help finding it, but he nodded. “Right.”</p><p>With Ignis at the wheel, Cor took the front seat while Prompto squeezed between Noct and Gladio in the back. Prompto passed out some drinks he’d bought at Hammerhead as they drove, Cor gratefully accepting a can of Ebony as the skies cleared, flooding the desert with hot sunshine.</p><p>The Prairie Outpost hadn’t changed at all. Monica dropped to one knee in a deep bow as Noct approached. She gave her status report and told Gladio that Iris was safe, and the shield seemed to sag in relief. All around the outpost the mood was sullen, Noct even saw a woman quietly crying as she clutched a blue sylleblossom, a radio nearby broadcasting an obituary for Luna.</p><p>Chocobo rentals were out of service, so they walked the three miles to the tomb with Cor in the lead. The Marshal talked strategy with Ignis and Gladio as they went, but Noct’s attention was fading in and out. The idea of a traitor within the Citadel hadn’t crossed his mind last time - gods help the bastard if Noct ever got a hold of him. When they reached the tomb, Cor unlocked the door, and inside the Sword of the Wise was waiting for them.</p><p>Noct didn’t wait for Cor’s monologue this time, reaching out with his hand and his magic to take the weapon up. The blade glowed a brilliant white as it floated into the air, then shot down to pierce his chest. It slotted itself into him, through his veins and bones and soul, thrumming with power. Stumbling, Noct was overcome with vertigo and struggled to regain his balance. When he looked up, he saw a myriad of shining weapons circling him: the remaining twelve Royal Arms, shimmering before dissipating.</p><p>He put a hand to his chest. Did he already have all of them? Or did they follow him from his previous incarnation? And if so, did that mean he’d <em> actually </em> lived it and not just dreamed it all?</p><p>“Highness?”</p><p>Cor was beside him, his face pinched in confusion. Noct shook his head. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>Keycatrich Trench was another four miles away, and Noct had to shed his jacket against the late afternoon sun. Once they rounded the hill marking the entrance to the city ruins, they could see the Niflheim airships and infantry patrolling the area.</p><p>“Damn Niffs beat us here,” Gladio grumbled.</p><p>Had this been another time, Noct might have listened to Ignis’ suggestion to circle around and flank them. But the power of the Royal Arms crackled under his skin, fueled by lingering anger at their aggressors. Deep down he knew that the Empire was being manipulated by Ardyn and had been for years, probably decades - but it didn’t change the fact that they were here now, having just laid waste to his home, and <em> in his goddamn way. </em></p><p>The first soldier went down in an instant, Noct’s sword slicing clean through his skull at the end of a warp. There was a shout, and every gun was aimed at him, several red sniper dots dancing on his chest.</p><p>They had no idea what they were up against.</p><p>He called forth the power of the Royal Arms. Time around him slowed to a crawl as a cacophony of voices rang in his ears - the voices of his ancestors, the kings and queens of old. It made Noct’s head ache to hear them all at once, but they guided his hand, allowing him to sail target to target. A dozen soldiers fell. MTs shuddered and exploded. Magitek armor sparkled and crumbled into the sand. Somewhere far away, Noct could hear someone shouting his name.</p><p>There was still one mech left standing, but with a flash of light Noct felt his strength disappear. His feet hit the ground and he backpedaled, the desert around him spinning briefly before a pair of arms looped around him from behind, guiding him to sit.</p><p>“I got ya, buddy,” came a familiar voice in his ear, but it was muffled and distant.</p><p>Noct tried to breathe as sensations filtered back in slowly. The hot sun on his face. His aching arms. The earth beneath him, trembling briefly before going still. Then a pop, and something cool flowed through his body like water. Noct gasped and opened his eyes to find Ignis standing over him, a broken ether bottle in his hands.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis’ voice was tight. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I…” His throat felt like sandpaper. “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Ignis stood. “Try not to overdo it.”</p><p>Glancing down, Noct recognized Prompto’s gloves and bracelets, locked around his chest. He tapped at them with his hands and his friend released him, circling him to help him stand. As Noct dusted off his pants, he saw Cor staring at him in wonder.</p><p>“Such is the power of kings,” the Marshal wondered aloud.</p><p>Cor led them to the entrance to the trench and passed off the Royal Key, giving Noct a small bow before turning to leave.</p><p>Inside the trench tunnels was cold and damp, and Noct was putting his jacket back on within a few minutes. It didn’t help much with the way his shirt was soaked with sweat, leaving him sticky and chilled, but he pressed on. The daemons they came across were fearful and weak, but just enough to keep Prompto distracted from his claustrophobia as they went deeper into the mine. He’d forgotten about the giant spider creature that was guarding the tomb - gods, he hated bugs. Especially big ones.</p><p>Noct gained - or regained - the Axe of the Conqueror, briefly wondering if he really needed to if he already had it. But he had more important things to take care of, especially after Cor’s phone call regarding the Niff checkpoint over the western highway.</p><p>They spent the night in the caravan at the outpost, each taking much needed showers before joining a group of hunters at a set of barbeque pits nearby. They seemed happy to share their bounty of anak steaks and daggerquill legs, charred over the rusty grills and served with a potently vinegary hot sauce that made Prompto’s eyes water. Noct spied the cooler of beer the hunters were pulling from and wondered if he could get away with nabbing a bottle for himself, but ultimately decided that Ignis was worked up enough as it was and didn’t need his irritation further stoked.</p><p>Sleep overcame Noct almost as soon as his head hit the flimsy pillow in the caravan bunk, dimly aware of someone pulling a blanket over his shoulders before he faded completely.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>At first light, they headed for the Niff checkpoint that blocked their access to the west. Noct accompanied Cor inside while his three friends provided a distraction outside, and between the five of them, the base was empty within an hour. The same smug commander showed up in an attempt to ‘end Cor’s legacy’ - Noct couldn’t even remember his name, but he sounded like a real prick. He went down just as easily, and the base was retaken. It wasn’t even lunchtime.</p><p>Sheathing his sword, Cor huffed a laugh and wiped at his forehead with his sleeve cuff. “Seems you don’t need my help,” he commented. “I’m gonna keep watching the Niffs and working with the Hunters. Until next time, highness.”</p><p>As Cor began to walk away, Noct was struck with an idea. “Mashal, wait. A word.”</p><p>Cor turned, and Noct guided him to keep walking a fair distance from the others. In the ruins of Insomnia, he visited the makeshift Glaive base, saddened by the careful rationing of what little supplies they had left. If he couldn’t prevent the decade of darkness, he could at least try to see that the world was better prepared for it.</p><p>“I need you to do something for me, Cor.”</p><p>Straightening up, the Marshal nodded. “Yes, highness?”</p><p>Noct spared a glance back at his friends before he spoke again, keeping his voice low. “Things are probably going to get worse before they get better. Tell all the Hunters you meet to start stockpiling supplies - food, water, medicine. Potions and elixirs. Weapons. Anything. They should focus their efforts on Lestallum and other major centers. If this all goes to hell, people will flock to those areas first. And tell them to keep it quiet so they don’t start a panic.”</p><p>Cor blinked, clearly surprised at Noct’s initiative. “A solid strategy, highness. I’ll see it done.”</p><p>“Thank you. And keep an ear out for Ignis and Prompto’s families?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Then Cor walked off, heading back into the desert. As they went back to the car, Gladio stretched his arms high over his head.</p><p>“Ready to leave this dustbowl behind?” he asked.</p><p>Noct looked to the east. If he squinted, he could faintly make out Hammerhead’s sign in the distance, the silver shining bright against the sky. Cindy and Cid would likely have some tasks for him if he went back, as would Takka. There were more hunts, more treasure to find. He’d indulged in some of them the first time around, but now, Noct felt like a clock was ticking. He needed to get to Altissia as soon as he could.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they drove past the checkpoint and through the looping westbound highway, the vegetation became denser, followed by the scent of moisture carried on the air. Noct had always loved Duscae, how vast and varied it was, the untouched beauty of its forests and lakes. One of his favorite memories of it was waking up at a haven to rays of sunlight streaming through the trees overhead, a symphony of unfamiliar bird calls all around them.</p><p>As soon as Ignis mentioned the chocobo forest, Prompto’s brain went into overdrive, excitedly prodding Noct to take a detour. As much as he wanted to - and if he remembered correctly, they wouldn’t be able to rent chocobos until Deadeye was dealt with - they had bigger fish to fry. Iris called while Noct was buying elixirs and antidotes, the poor clerk’s eyes bulging at the large bills he paid with.</p><p>“We made it to Lestallum,” she said, sounding tired. “Think you can get here?”</p><p>Noct hefted the paper bag containing his purchase into his arms, awkwardly balancing his phone between his jaw and shoulder. “Yep, just making a pit stop. We’re on our way.”</p><p>Outside, Gladio was topping off the Regalia’s tank while Ignis cleaned the windshield. They both looked up as he approached. “Who was that?” Ignis asked, tossing a wad of paper towels into the trashcan nearby.</p><p>“Iris.” Stashing his goods in the trunk next to their bags, Noct dusted off his hands. “She’s waiting for us in Lestallum.”</p><p>Ignis nodded. “It’ll be a long drive, nearly five hours by my measure. Shall we have lunch before we go?”</p><p>He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, but at the mention of food, Noct’s stomach seemed to shrivel in his belly. “Sounds good to me.”</p><p>The Crow’s Nest was packed, tourists and hunters talking and laughing over food as they managed to secure a booth near the back. Prompto pouted about not getting to see the chocobo farm, sullenly picking at his fries until Noct promised they could later. They ordered corned garulessa sandwiches with spicy radish sauce and pickled cabbage, and though Noct did his best to stomach it all, he ended up scraping the cabbage from his bread, too put off by the texture.</p><p>With stomachs and gas tank full, they set off in mid afternoon. The drive to Lestallum was beautiful, the route winding around the Disc of Cauthess and the meteor. Titan was waiting for him inside, he knew; going through that again wouldn’t be pleasant. Prompto asked to stop for photos several times and Noct humored him, smiling his brightest for the camera.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set as they made it to the land bridge to Lestallum, and that’s when the heat of the meteor really hit. Noct was out of his jacket and craving a shower before Ignis was even done parking, pulling his bag from the trunk with a tired grunt. The streets were lively and filled with people, mostly the women of Exineris walking around with their heat resistant gear, having just gotten off work at the power plant. Food stalls and vendors shouted and sang, music played, and the air was heavy with the smell of grilling meat and charcoal.</p><p>“Man, I bet the food here is awesome,” Prompto said, all but drooling as they passed a line of fresh cooked skewers.</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis said, finally removing his tailored jacket. “But we’re running a bit low on funds, I’m afraid. We’ve enough for a hotel and meal tonight, but after that, we may need to see about refilling our purse.”</p><p>Noct waved at a passerby, then shrugged. “I’m sure we can find a few hunts to make some cash.”</p><p>Iris was waiting for them at the Leville with her sunshine-bright smile, and though he knew she was safe from her phone call, Noct still appreciated being able to see it with his own eyes. “I got a room for you,” she said, blushing in Noct’s general direction. “This place is super nice!”</p><p>“Cool, thanks,” Noct said to her. Her crush on him was sweet, even if it was partially fueled by a hero complex. How he never noticed it the first time around, he'd never know.</p><p>Turning to her brother, Iris’ smile faded. “Hey Gladdy, have you heard from dad?”</p><p>The hurt was plain on Gladio’s face. He curled one arm around Iris’ shoulder and motioned to the rest of them. “You guys go on up, I’ll be there in a bit.”</p><p>The look on his other companion’s faces spoke volumes. No one needed clarification. Noct ached to say something as they climbed the stairs, leaving the Amicitia siblings in the lobby. That he was sorry, that the empire would pay, that it wasn’t fair. But he knew those were empty words. They wouldn’t bring Clarus back.</p><p>They’d all had their showers and changed by the time Gladio returned, his eyes faintly red. Iris wasn’t with him.</p><p>Noct put down his phone. “Is she gonna be okay?”</p><p>Gladio sighed. “Yeah. I think deep down she knew.” He went for his bag, unzipping it to root around for clean clothes. “I was prepared for it. Dad made sure I understood what being a Shield meant a long time ago.”</p><p>As they locked eyes, there was a moment of deep understanding between Noctis and Gladio, both of their fathers now gone forever, Gladio’s hard gaze telling Noct that he would do the same for him without question. Then Gladio went into the bathroom and shut the door, the sound of the shower following soon after.</p><p>They went out to wander the city in search of a meal, city lights glittering around them. Ignis suggested a fancy restaurant in the central plaza, but Noct remembered loving the little greasy spoon tucked into a corner of the market. The curry plate they served was one of Prompto’s favorites, and the noise and chatter of vendors and shoppers was just the kind of distraction they needed.</p><p>After they ordered, Gladio texted Iris, and she joined them just as the plates came out. Her face was puffy and her eyes bloodshot, but she smiled and laughed. Noct paid her extra attention, knowing she needed something to draw her attention from her sorrow as the restaurant owner was more than happy to provide them with plate after plate of fresh bread and spicy chutney. The owner also turned out to be one of several local tipsters, and Noct agreed to a few nearby hunts before ordering a thick slice of butter cake to split for dessert.</p><p>It was nearly midnight when Iris yawned wide, followed quickly by Prompto. Noct paid the tab and left a generous tip before they all returned to the Leville, stomachs full and ready to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Blue was all around him, floating through the air. Petals. Sylleblossoms painted the landscape as far as he could see, their scent sweet and thick. In the distance stood a figure, sheathed in light. He almost couldn’t see - but they turned, white sundress fluttering in the breeze, and a smile beautiful enough to blind.</p><p>A voice rang out, clear and soft: <em> Noctis. </em></p><p>With a jerk and an undignified snort, Noct awoke, dizzy and confused. It took several seconds before he recognized the interior of their room at the Leville. Ignis sighed on the other side of the bed, one hand coming out from under the sheet to grope at the night stand for his glasses. Sitting up, Noct rubbed at his eyes, noticing Prompto sitting on the other bed playing with his phone. Ever the morning person. Noct had no idea how he did it.</p><p>“Mornin’, fellas,” Prompto said, still in his chocobo print sleep pants and band tee shirt. “Gladio went to get some breakfast.”</p><p>Ignis was wide awake within a minute, running his hands through his hair. “We have quite a bit of work to do today if we want to enjoy another night in a hotel,” he commented, going for his bag. “I for one would like the opportunity to do some proper laundry, if it’s all the same.”</p><p>Noct yawned. “No arguments here.”</p><p>It took a good twenty minutes for Noct to actually get his brain operating enough to get out of bed and get dressed. Gladio came back to the room carrying paper bags just as Noct was brushing his teeth, clearing the table to pull out several containers. Breakfast turned out to be a heavy mix of spicy omelettes, meat skewers and fried shredded potato, offset by some fresh oranges and sweet bread. Despite their heavy meal the previous night, Noct ate like a starved man, sparing nothing on his plate. Gladio made a remark about the Royal Arms requiring extra calories to use, and though he'd never thought about it like that, Noct had to admit it made sense.</p><p>He was going over their list of hunts to figure out which ones to do first when Iris came to the door. Behind her, two others - Jared and Talcott. Noct swore under his breath. He wouldn’t let Jared die again.</p><p>After some formal introductions, Talcott being as adorable as ever, Noct decided to take action now. “Does anyone here know you’re from the Crown City?”</p><p>Jared blinked. “I don’t believe so, your highness, but there are many refugees in Lestallum right now.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Don’t tell anyone you are. Lay low, don’t go out unless you have to, don’t talk to anybody. As far as we know, the Niffs are after us, and I don’t doubt they’d hurt others to get at us.”</p><p>With a tiny whimper, Talcott crowded closer to his grandfather. It hurt Noct’s heart to scare the boy, but it was for the best. Jared patted his head and gave a solemn nod.</p><p>“Your highness is very kind to consider our safety. We shall keep to ourselves.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The mood in the room had gone sour, but Iris sprang to the rescue, prompting Talcott to tell the story of the sword behind the waterfall. Noct wanted to groan. That frozen grotto ranked up with some of his most despised places in the world of Eos - dark, cramped, completely frozen, and full to the brim with daemons. A tomb was inside, but Noct already had all of the Royal Arms, and he spent a solid five minutes trying to figure out how to skip it. But Ignis had that look on his face, the determined one that Noct knew was useless to fight, so they made plans to pay it a visit.</p><p>He took out the only long sleeve jacket he’d packed for the trip. The first time through that place had been miserably cold, numbing him through until he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. “Prompto,” Noct tapped at his friend’s bare arms. “Grab something with sleeves. Caves behind waterfalls aren’t usually warm.”</p><p>Prompto’s eyebrows pinched over his nose, his mouth drawing down in a confused pout. “Uh, sure, buddy.”</p><p>The drive to the waterfall was pleasant, at least, the late morning sun broken by intermittent clouds as Noct admired the view of the gorge to the south. They stopped for drinks and a bathroom break at the Souvenir Emporium, then left the Regalia in the parking lot to continue on foot. Two of their hunts were on the way to the waterfall, the four of them making quick work of the beasts.</p><p>“Aw yeah, gonna sleep good and pampered tonight!” Prompto cheered.</p><p>Gladio snorted. “Camping builds character.”</p><p>Prompto let out a singular “ha!” and kept walking. “If by ‘character’ you mean bug bites.”</p><p>They stopped for a group photo in front of the waterfall, then climbed the slippery path to the entrance. Just like last time, cold, damp air was pouring from the mouth of the cave. Noct took the jacket he’d brought and put it on. It wouldn’t keep him warm, not really, but it was better than short sleeves.</p><p>“H-holy crap,” Prompto shivered before they even got inside. “You weren’t kidding about caves.”</p><p>Noct sighed, his breath fogging thick in front of his face. “Let’s just find this tomb and get outta here.”</p><p>Within ten minutes, they were well and truly lost. In Noct’s defense, the cave was a nightmare of winding paths, slippery ice slopes, and daemons. <em> Lots </em> of daemons. They’d come out of nowhere in packs of a dozen or more, and by the time Noct was done fighting, he was so turned around that he couldn’t remember what direction they’d come from.</p><p>“Ignis,” Noct sighed, defeated. “I’m gonna need some help here.”</p><p>He watched a muscle jump in Ignis’ jaw, a clear sign of irritation. “I’m not faring much better, I’m afraid. With the lack of light, it’s difficult to see the lay of the cave ahead.”</p><p>“I got this.” Gladio stepped up and surveyed their surroundings, then pointed off to the left. “I don’t think we’ve been over there yet.”</p><p>With Gladio in the lead, they spent what felt like hours searching, finally coming upon a clearing. The door to the Royal Tomb was in view when several Mindflayers materialized from the shadows, dripping wet and stinking of rot. Great.</p><p>Noct was panting by the time the daemons were dealt with, and absorbed the Swords of the Wanderer. He let Gladio and Ignis lead the way out of the cave, craving a hot shower and a good meal, but was hit with an overwhelming sensation as soon as they felt sunlight. Sound roared in Noct’s ears, vibrating his brain. His knees hit the ground as he lost the ability to hold himself up, his head feeling ready to split itself open.</p><p>It was <em> Titan. </em> Noct could see his face, his strange otherworldly eye, prodding at his mind with all the sharpness of a sword. It hurt, gods did it <em> hurt, </em> but Noct swore he could almost understand the deity this time, his ethereal words teetering on the edge of recognition. Images of the Disc of Cauthess flashed behind his eyes, accompanied by a ringing so loud he swore his eardrums would burst.</p><p>Titan’s booming voice finally faded, leaving him shaking and gasping for air. It took a few moments before he realized he was being held, Ignis’ arms wrapped snugly around him. Noct patted at him weakly.</p><p>“...’m okay,” he wheezed. Gladio hauled him to his feet.</p><p>“The hell was that?”</p><p>Wincing, Noct put a hand to his head, which still throbbed. “I saw the Meteor, I think.”</p><p>“The Disc of Cauthess?” Ignis mused aloud. “We should return to Lestallum.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noct still felt a little woozy and hung back as they went back to the car, slipping into a half awake daze as soon as he was in the back seat. Small waves of pain came seeping into him, coming and going in an odd pattern he couldn’t trace, Titan’s distant roar beating against his skull. He didn’t remember the drive back, and was blinking in and out when Ignis led him back to the hotel, where Noct dropped onto a bed and passed out without even removing his boots.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct awoke with no memory of dreaming, grunting as he sat up, his brain slowing coming back online. He felt disgusting, still in his dirty clothes from the day before, eyes gritty and mouth tasting like something crawled in it and died.</p><p>“You're awake!”</p><p>Noct looked over to see Prompto standing from a chair and walking over. “You okay, man? You've been out for like twelve hours.”</p><p>“Mmph.” Noct didn't want to attempt coherent speech until he'd had a long shower. He stumbled as he got up, limping for the bathroom. While he stood under the hot spray, Prompto knocked on the door, bringing him some clean clothes. Noct smiled despite his aching everything, his friends really were the best.</p><p>Food was waiting for him when he was done cleaning up, a hearty spread of sandwiches, chips, and fruit. Noct devoured everything within reach; if this was going where he thought it was, they'd need to go see Titan, and he'd need his strength.</p><p>A tremor shook the city. The sooner he took care of this, the better. Prompto suggested they head to the Lestallum outlook to check out the Disc, and Noct was hit with another painful vision as they left the hotel. Groaning in annoyance as it passed, he had to wonder if it was really necessary for it to hurt that much. Ignis led the way to the outlook, and of course, waiting for them was Ardyn. Noct was nearly overcome with the urge to throttle him on the spot, but he restrained himself. He had exactly zero patience to deal with Ardyn’s pompous ass right now, so after listening to his absurd nursery rhyme that Noct was mostly sure he’d made up on the spot, he turned down the offer for an escort to the disc.</p><p>“Oh? Are you certain?” Ardyn had the gall to look hurt, putting a hand to his chest. “I was only trying to help.”</p><p>Noct could feel his eyelid twitch. “Thanks, but no thanks. I think we can handle it.”</p><p>They left Ardyn standing at the lookout, and when Noct turned back he could see the man smiling in a way that sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>Ignis wanted to drive, but Noct took the wheel. He remembered the way to the Disc well enough, though he could still see Ignis fidgeting in the back seat when he looked into the rearview.</p><p>“Good idea shooting that guy down,” Gladio commented. “Doesn’t exactly seem like the genuine type.”</p><p>Noct huffed as he turned onto the southbound highway. “I trust him about as far as Prompto can throw him,” he responded, making Prompto snicker from the passenger seat. The heat steadily gained intensity as they drove closer to the burning meteor, and eventually Noct made the executive decision to put the top up and turn on the air conditioning. It took more than an hour to finally reach the long descent down, and when they arrived at the gate, they found it closed tight, with no personnel to be seen.</p><p>Gladio grumbled. “Great, now what?”</p><p>Noct put the Regalia in park and chewed his lip. Maybe they could find another way around, or wait it out? He was ready to turn the car off and step out when the sound of another engine came from behind them. In the mirror he could clearly see Ardyn’s red and white convertible coming down the road towards them.</p><p>“Son of a bitch,” Noct growled.</p><p>Ardyn pulled his car up beside them and flashed them all a toothy grin before calling out to someone. On his command, the gates lurched open, and Ardyn made a motion for them to roll down a window. Prompto glanced once at Noct, then pressed the window button on his door, the tinted glass slowly sliding down.</p><p>“That should make things a bit easier,” Ardyn said cheerfully.</p><p>Noct leaned towards the window, narrowing his eyes. “And to what do we owe this favor?”</p><p>“Think nothing of it, your highness. And I neglected to introduce myself! Please, call me Ardyn.”</p><p>Ignis made a choked sound from the backseat as Noct rolled the window back up from the control panel on the driver’s side door. He didn’t like this one bit. Ardyn still seemed to have the upper hand, even though Noct knew exactly what he was out for. Driving through the gate, they passed a line of broken down imperial dropships before Noct pulled to one side and turned off the car.</p><p>“We’re going on foot from here,” he said, stepping out. “I don’t wanna take the Regalia down there.”</p><p>Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Nor would I. Though I’m curious as to how Ardyn knew you are the prince.”</p><p>Noct kept his eyes forward as they walked down the winding road into the crater. “Like I said, I don’t trust the guy.”</p><p>As they descended into the crater, the warmth from the afternoon sun on their backs became nothing in comparison to the intense heat rising from the ground below. Noct found himself wishing he’d shed his leather jacket before coming down; they weren’t even to the hottest part and he was already pouring sweat. When the Royal Tomb came into view, sitting in plain sight on an outcropping of broken stone, they all stopped.</p><p>“Well,” Gladio grumbled. “This has trap written all over it.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Noct surveyed their surroundings. It looked stable enough from where he was, but last time it had crumbled beneath their feet as soon as he’d received the Royal Arms. “You guys hang back here, I’ll get it.”</p><p>Ignis frowned. “And what if this is some form of trap?”</p><p>Noct huffed. “I’m the one that can warp. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Stepping carefully, Noct made his way down to the tomb where the Blade of the Mystic sat. just beyond, Titan was beginning to stir, pressing against Noct’s mind. He realized that Luna had to have been here if the Archaean was awake. How long ago? Where was she now, and how was she always one step ahead of him?</p><p>The Royal Arm glowed as he reached out to it, slicing into his body and becoming part of his arsenal yet again. And just as he expected, the stone path began to crumble under his feet as soon as the rite was finished. Throwing his sword as hard as he could, Noct successfully warped to his friends and away from danger, Gladio and Ignis all but catching him.</p><p>“Holy crap,” Prompto whimpered.</p><p>Sweat was beginning to sting Noct’s eyes as he shoved his bangs out of his face. “We still need to see Titan. Let’s look for a way down.”</p><p>As they found a path that looked to be going vaguely downwards, Gladio poked Noct’s arm. “Who’s this ‘we’? Pretty sure Titan isn’t interested in talking to us.” Though his voice was teasing, Noct could tell Gladio was tense. He couldn’t blame him. They were walking up to a literal god so Noct could have a chat - he only hoped Titan would be willing to accept him without a fight.</p><p>The heat only became more intense as they descended. Not even the Rock of Ravatogh had been this extreme, and here, he had Titan constantly pushing at his mind. Noct’s head was killing him. As he stumbled down a path, his vision wavering, a blast of heat from a pool of exposed lava hit him. Lurching from a sudden wave of nausea, he staggered to a ledge, fell to his knees, and emptied his stomach into the crater.</p><p>So much for the sandwiches.</p><p>“Noct!” Ignis’ hands were on his back, too light to be Gladio’s and too firm to be Prompto’s. He heaved again, though nothing came up, and spat. His throat burned.</p><p>“We should turn back,” Ignis said somewhere above him. Noct shook his head, immediately regretting the action as it made his stomach turn.</p><p>“No,” he said, his voice raw and weak. “We’re too close to quit now.”</p><p>Ignis had to help him stand. “You won’t make it at this rate, Noct.”</p><p>“Then help me,” Noct growled. His legs wobbled. “I came here to get Titan’s blessing, and I’m not leaving without it.”</p><p>His team exchanged worried glances. Ignis sighed in defeat and popped an elixir over Noct’s head, briefly filling him with cool relief. They continued down the winding paths of lava and ash, Noct doing his best to keep pace but failing more than he wanted to admit. Titan was just<em> so loud, </em>crashing inside his skull, making him lose his footing so his friends would have to pick him up. When they were finally close enough, Ignis looked to the sky, gasping.</p><p>“The empire!” he cried out over the roar of the flaming meteor. “Dropships, all around us!”</p><p>“Shit,” Gladio’s shield materialized in his left hand. “We’re gonna have company real soon here.”</p><p>The earth shook, debris crashing in every direction as Titan rose, the meteor poised on his shoulder. His mouth opened and Noct heard him, roaring, screaming, ringing so loud he felt like he might pass out. He fumbled for a hi-elixir and crushed it in his hand; the magic in the solution cleared his head long enough for Noct to push away from Ignis and throw his sword straight for the Archaean’s face. At the end of his warp, he activated his Armiger, the thirteen Royal Arms circling him with dancing light as he floated in front of the god.</p><p>“Archaean,” Noct shouted over the roar of dropship engines closing in. “I need your power!”</p><p>Titan spoke again, and Noct blinked out of consciousness for a moment, looking down at himself from somewhere high above. He could almost understand the deity, <em> almost, </em> but the words weren’t quite there.</p><p>Blinking back into his body, Noct shook his head. “If I am to return the light to this world, I need your help!”</p><p>Roaring, Titan didn’t seem moved by Noct’s words, so he tried a different tactic - the memory of defeating Titan once before, of gaining the trust of the Fulgurian, of defeating Leviathan. Appeasing the Glacian and saving the Infernian from the starscourge. Receiving the blessing of Bahamut. He focused on them with all his might, sending them to Titan and praying the god could read his thoughts.</p><p>Titan’s single eye locked onto Noct. Then with a bellow that could shatter worlds, the god reached for him, and Noct’s vision faded into white as the pain became too much to bear.</p><p> </p><p>When he awoke, he looked up into Ignis’ panicked face hoving close above him, and beyond that, glowing red. It took a good minute for his eyes to focus enough to recognize the Imperial dropships. Grunting, he went to sit up, and felt the skin on his belly stretch and sting. He lifted his shirt with a hiss and spied the intricate brand across his stomach, unfamiliar languages and ornate symbols throbbing red, burned into his flesh.</p><p>The Mark of the Archaean. He had it. Noct could almost collapse in relief.</p><p>He didn’t get the chance as they found themselves surrounded by MTs on all sides. Titan roared, but it did little good as their harpoons launched into his stony flesh. Gladio came to him and hauled Noct to his feet just as one of the ships lowered towards them. Its jaws opened and revealed Ardyn, just like Noct knew it would.</p><p>They had little choice but to accept his offer for a ride out, lava beginning to spew from the cracked rocks around them. Receiving Titan’s blessing had left Noct too weary to fight his way out, so he dropped onto the floor of the ship as soon as they were aboard. Ignis was talking, but Noct couldn’t really hear him. Prompto said something, but it was as though he was speaking into a pillow.</p><p>“What?” Noct asked, confused.</p><p>Prompto leaned closer and repeated himself. “You okay, man?” His words were still horribly muffled.</p><p>“I think so?” Noct’s own voice sounded odd, his ears buzzing. He reached up to touch one of them, and his fingers came back covered in half-dried blood. His ears were bleeding?</p><p>Looking over at Ardyn and seeing his mouth move but not hearing him talk, Noct thought that it was a minor blessing.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Ardyn dumped them in a field near the Coernix Station at Alstor as the sun was setting. Exhausted, famished, and filthy, Noct limped halfway to the outpost until Prompto grabbed one of his arms and swung it around his bony shoulder to support him. They got quite a few looks as they walked into the shop bloodied and beaten; a hunter near the back muttered a horrified “damn” as Ignis purchased enough supplies to tide them over. Their luggage and clothes were divided between their room in Lestallum and the trunk of the Regalia, both completely inaccessible.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to go get the car,” Gladio sighed. Noct almost didn’t hear him, his ears still healing.</p><p>“No point,” he said. “Empire’s probably got it.”</p><p>Ignis handed a paper shopping bag to Prompto and took out his phone. “I’ll call Cindy to see if she can lend us some assistance. Right now, however, I suggest we have a rest.”</p><p>Noct couldn’t agree more.</p><p>The caravan at this outpost was a little more well kept than the one at Hammerhead had been. Taking his time in the shower, Noct had to wash the blood out of his ears, scrubbing himself raw with the cheap washcloths Ignis had bought. The soap stung at the brand on his stomach, the skin still tender from the Archaean’s mark. It would fade to nothing in a few days, but right now, it still hurt like hell.</p><p>Gladio brought some takeout from the Crow’s Nest while Ignis took his ruined clothes to the coin laundry area inside the shop. Noct polished off a burger in record time before nearly passing out in the top bunk.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was grey and rainy, thunder rolling in the distance as Noct woke. He was sore all over, grunting as he put on his shirt. He caught Prompto staring wide eyed at him.</p><p>“Dude, what’s that on your stomach?”</p><p>Blinking, Noct shrugged as he lifted the fabric of his shirt for a moment to reveal the brand before smoothing it down. “Mark of the Archaean. Proof I won Titan’s favor.”</p><p>Prompto frowned deeply. “Are they all gonna leave... <em> marks </em> like that?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>Dressed and at least half awake, Noct and Prompto went to the diner, where Ignis and Gladio sat at a booth with coffee, bagels, and a paper map spread out. They shuffled over in the seats to make room for Noct and Prompto, who ordered breakfast. Ignis swirled the coffee in his mug more than he drank it.</p><p>“I’ve contacted Cindy,” he reported. “She’s calling every garage she knows to see if she can track down the Regalia, but for now, we’re a bit stuck. She has no vehicles available to lend us.”</p><p>“So we’re on foot,” Gladio concluded.</p><p>Prompto played with a straw wrapper for a moment before his face lit up. “What about chocobos? We can rent some!”</p><p>Removing his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose, Ignis sighed. “That was my first inclination, but chocobo rentals seem to be unavailable at the moment.”</p><p>Prompto did his best impression of a kicked puppy. Two plates with cheese covered omelettes and toast were set down in front of him and Noct; he said a thanks to the waitress before digging in. Hungry, always so hungry.</p><p>“There’s a big chocobo post about eight miles south of here,” Gladio pointed to a spot on the map. “We could head there, see if we can get some birds.”</p><p>“We gotta walk?” Prompto asked, glancing out the window. “It’s <em> pouring.” </em></p><p>Picking at his bagel instead of actually eating it, Gladio huffed. “You hiding a car somewhere on you, shortstack?”</p><p>Ignis downed the rest of the coffee in his mug with a grimace. “We should get moving soon, then.”</p><p>The restaurant tab paid, they stopped in the shop again to pick up ponchos - thin, pitiful plastic things, but they would at least keep them from getting completely drenched. Prompto pouted as they began the eight mile trek to the chocobo post, but Noct managed to cheer him up by pointing out that they were headed for chocobos. Though they stayed a decent way away from the road, a few cars sped by, splashing them. Ignis was most definitely in a Mood, cleaning the rain from his glasses several times before giving up and slipping them into his jacket pocket. It took more than an hour to reach the chocobo post, tucked deep in a dense forest of evergreen trees and thick underbrush.</p><p>Like Noct expected, there were no birds to be seen, and the entire post was surrounded by a length of chain link fence topped with razor wire. The rain had let up just a bit when they approached Wiz, who seemed completely unbothered by his wet hat and jacket, and Noct took the opportunity to shed the poncho. </p><p>Ignis greeted him and asked about chocobos. As if on cue, Noct thought he could hear the roar of Deadeye in the distance, stomping through trees. He’d really rather not have any detours, but no access to chocobos would only cost them more time in the long run. An afternoon trip to take out a behemoth was well worth the effort.</p><p>A bark broke through his thoughts. Noct turned to see Umbra sitting calmly near the road, his tail wagging. Everything else fell away as he went for the dog, Umbra leaping away with a yip. Noct followed him to an empty clearing - and when he blinked, the space was suddenly occupied.</p><p>Gentiana, her eyes closed, the air shimmering with unearthly magic around her.</p><p>“Hear me, O King of the Stone,” she spoke, the soft words seeming to go straight into his mind. Noct flashed back to the train in Niflheim, when he saw her true form, the shock of knowing one of the six had been right in front of him the whole time.</p><p>Her eyes opened and Noct felt a ripple in the air. Something felt off. Glancing back at his friends, they looked to be frozen in place, Ignis in the middle of a stride. As he looked around, Noct realized that everything around them had stopped. Even the air was completely still.</p><p><em> The Chosen carries memories of another life, </em> Gentiana’s voice echoed in his mind, her lips unmoving. Turning to face her, he stared into her strange eyes. <em> King of Kings, speak the messenger’s true name. </em></p><p>He could feel her crackling with power. “Shiva,” Noct whispered.</p><p>A blast of icy air nearly knocked him off his feet, his eyes snapping shut against it. It was so cold that it burned his lungs when he breathed, the tips of his fingers quickly losing feeling. It was like being in the gorge in Niflheim all over again, with Shiva’s giant frozen corpse looming over him. Cracking an eye open, he saw the Glacian, shimmering blue and white, her wings fluttering all around her.</p><p>“Chosen King, who bears knowledge of what will be,” she spoke. “The prophecy must come to fruition. The darkness shall be purged in the light of the crystal, for only the True King may carry it forth.”</p><p>Noct’s left knee gave out and he dropped to the ground, his body growing numb in the presence of the ice goddess. “I know,” he ground out, teeth chattering. “I will see it done, but -” he pictured Luna, dying on the altar of the Tidemother, bleeding out from the wound that Ardyn gave her. “Luna. She’ll be killed. Please --”</p><p>“The calling of the Oracle is to aid in her King’s ascension,” Shiva asserted, her voice calm.</p><p>“But why does she have to<em> die!?” </em>Noct cried out. His hearing was going fuzzy. “What… what purpose does her death serve? Please, I swear, I’ll do what I must to save this world, I’m not afraid. But Luna…” Noct’s eyes stung with tears that froze against his skin. “She doesn’t deserve to suffer. She’s only ever been your faithful servant. Please…”</p><p>Shiva regarded him in silence, Noct unable to read her face as his vision began to fade.</p><p>The air around him shattered softly, and the cold disappeared. Noct slumped to the ground in a shaking heap, someone shouting his name as he lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>He awoke in an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in what felt like a dozen blankets. The last thing he remembered was being nearly frozen to death by the Glacian, but now he was sweating, overheating as he pushed at the quilts layered on top of him.</p><p>“Noct!” Prompto came into his field of vision. “You’re awake! How ya feelin’, buddy?”</p><p>Grunting, Noct sat up. “Why is it so hot in here?”</p><p>Prompto helped pull the blankets away, freeing him. “Well, you went to follow Umbra, then you just fell over. You were almost frozen to death, dude. So we had to warm you up.”</p><p>Finally glancing around, Noct took in the room. Old wooden walls covered in chocobo paraphernalia, dreamcatchers woven with bright gold feathers, the quits on him yellow and white. This must have been Wiz’s place. The sound of nails tapping on the floor drew his attention to Umbra, trotting up to the bed.</p><p>“Umbra stuck by you the whole time,” Prompto said, then pet the dog lovingly. “Because he’s such a good boy! Aren’t you, Umbra? Who’s a good boy?”</p><p>Umbra yipped, then jumped up onto the bed beside Noct. On his back was the journal, and Noct hastily took it from him, gripping it in his fingers. He looked up at Prompto, who nodded and smiled.</p><p>“I’ll go get you something to eat,” he said, then left the room, the door clicking shut.</p><p>Noct felt a spike of anxiety as he opened the journal and flipped through the pages, Umbra laying down beside him. His long message was there. What had Luna thought of him suddenly sending her heartfelt novels instead of quick words and stickers?</p><p>Turning to the most recent page, Noct drew in a quiet breath. It was nearly full, Luna’s graceful script looping all across the paper. He let out a laugh that was maybe a little manic as he began reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Noctis, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your words have brought me such happiness. To know that you wish to be by my side as I wish to stand by yours fills my heart; I go forth with renewed strength knowing that we shall be together in Altissia. I dream of that day, when I will hear your voice once again. I have missed you more than my words could ever convey, and I hope you know that you are always in my thoughts. It is my calling to aid the True King, and I do so with joy. My prayers are with you, Noctis. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yours forever, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lunafreya </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Noct tipped his forehead to the paper as he finished reading. He could hear her voice in his mind - being the Oracle meant that Luna frequently gave addresses that were broadcast on radio and television, including a recent statement about their engagement. But she likely had no idea what his voice sounded like. Noct had carefully kept out of the public eye for most of his life, declining any and all interviews. Luna hadn’t heard him speak since he was eight years old.</p><p>He would change that.</p><p>After searching the room for a pen, Noct composed his reply, thanking Luna for her help, telling her about Titan. He wrote about the chocobo post, how they were taking care of a beast to protect the birds, and asked if Luna had ever ridden one. There was a pile of chocobo plums on a nearby table, so Noct searched for the neatest one, tucking it into the book before closing it and tying it to Umbra’s back.</p><p>Outside was still grey and rainy, soft thunder in the distance. Gentiana’s voice came to Noct as soon as he stepped out onto the soaked ground, telling him to seek the Stormsender. From where he was standing, Noct could just barely see the sky, lightning flashing to the north. It was a long way to the runestones that would connect him to Ramuh, so Deadeye would need to be dealt with so they could ride instead of walk.</p><p>His stomach snarled. Some lunch first.</p><p>After sandwiches eaten under the shelter of the store’s awning and buying a yellow Cactuar for Talcott, they went for the grotto where Deadeye made his home. The first time they took the beast down, Noct had been more nervous than he’d been willing to let on, but now he wasn’t concerned in the slightest.</p><p>As the behemoth swatted Noct away like an insect, he pondered that maybe he should have been a little bit.</p><p>By the time Deadeye was in his death throes, falling to the ground a charred heap, Noct was sweaty, sore, and irritable, drenched down to his socks and itchy as hell. The rain was only falling harder on them as they left the grotto to report back to Wiz, trudging through the mud.</p><p>Noct’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, a voicemail notification flashed on the screen, from Iris’ number. He hit play and put the phone to his ear.</p><p><em> “Noct,” </em> Iris’ hushed voice came through. <em> “It’s Iris. Listen, you gotta stay away from Lestallum. The empire just showed up and they’re searching for you. I’m hiding with Jared and Talcott, and I think we’re safe for now, but just - just don’t come back yet. I’ll call you when it’s over.” </em></p><p>A tone signaled the end of the message. Noct bowed his head and let out a breath. One life saved. Hopefully he could keep the ball rolling.</p><p>“What’s up?” Gladio asked. Noct pocketed his phone and kept walking.</p><p>“Iris,” he answered. “The empire showed up in Lestallum. She says they’re safe for now, but we should steer clear of the city.”</p><p>Behind him, Ignis hummed in thought. “Looks like your advice paid off.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noct pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. “Let’s hope it keeps paying off.”</p><p>Wiz was delighted to learn of Deadeye’s defeat, shaking Noct’s hand and thanking him profusely. Once the announcement was made that the behemoth was no more, employees began tearing down the fence and leading chocobos out of a closed barn. Prompto squealed with delight as a set of fluffy yellow chicks came scurrying around his legs, darting for where a woman was emptying a basket of greens onto the ground. After Ignis paid the rental fee, Wiz personally saddled a bird for Noct.</p><p>“This here’s Lily,” he said. “Strong as they come, but gentle as a kitten. She’ll be good to ya.”</p><p>The hen in question was beautiful, covered in tufts of sleek, silvery feathers. Her eyes were bright tawny brown, alert but soft. Noct reached out to pet her and was met with a chirp as Aurora nuzzled at him, laughing as the fringe around her beak tickled his neck.</p><p>“Aww,” Prompto cooed. “She likes you!”</p><p>Wiz laughed. “She’s a good judge of character.”</p><p>Birds were provided for his friends, and Noct had to smile at how each one seemed to match the rider. Prompto’s chocobo was a spry young thing, barely free of his baby plumage as he chirped and squawked happily. Gladio’s looked to have seen his fair share of action, tall and hearty with hardened eyes and several scars, and the chocobo given to Ignis was calm and quiet, eyes constantly scanning around her.</p><p>“Man,” Gladio laughed. “And I thought they smelled bad when they were<em> dry.” </em></p><p>“Hey, watch it, you’ll hurt their feelings!” Prompto hugged his bird, then wrinkled his nose and pulled away. “...Okay, on second thought, you may have a point.”</p><p>Noct let out a genuine laugh as he pulled himself into the saddle. “Alright, guys, let’s get moving. We’ve got another god to visit.”</p><p>He’d forgotten how much fun it was to ride chocobos, the way the birds bobbed and chirped as they ran - fun, but <em> hard. </em> Noct’s ass was sore from bouncing against the saddle after a mile, but it was still leagues better than walking. The lightning bolts signifying the location of Ramuh’s runestones were each several miles away, it would have taken them all night otherwise.</p><p>Imperial dropships had beaten them to the punch, naturally. Dismounting their birds, they left the chocobos in a grassy clearing as they went in ready for a fight. The MTs and soldiers were no match for them, dropping like flies before Noct approached the runestone.</p><p>Lightning crackled around and through Noct as he put his hand to the twisted stone’s surface. He felt power coursing through him, strong but incomplete, digging up old memories of Tenebrae and learning of the prophecy to replay behind his eyes. He hadn’t understood at all as a child, the gods nothing but fairy tales to him back then. The runestone dissolved under Noct’s palm as it transferred its energy into him, every hair on his body standing on end from the residual shock. As he turned back to his friends, Prompto yelped in surprise and jumped back.</p><p>Noct blinked, his vision refocusing. “What?”</p><p>Prompto looked halfway terrified. “Dude, your eyes were totally glowing!”</p><p>“Really?” Noct looked down at the hand that touched the runestone, flexing his fingers. He'd never noticed. “Huh.”</p><p>“A side effect of communing with gods, perhaps?” Ignis adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Rolling his shoulder, Noct stepped down from the rocks. “I guess. We’re not done yet, though. Let’s get to the next one.”</p><p>The second runestone was all the way up by the Alstor station, and Noct made the call to stop there before moving on. He hadn't ridden a chocobo in years, whether he factored in his previous incarnation or not, and his upper back was becoming painfully tight from keeping himself centered in the saddle. They bought energy drinks and painkillers, Noct slamming them down before climbing back onto his bird.</p><p>More MTs were waiting for them near the runestone. Noct’s patience was beginning to wear thin as he plowed through them, not bothering to see if they left behind anything of value. Once he had absorbed the power, they came out onto the empty field. A single lightning bolt flashed in the distance, at least ten miles away.</p><p>Fociaugh Hollow. Noct groaned and rubbed his neck. He was going to need to see a chiropractor at this rate.</p><p>The sun was setting by the time they were close to the entrance of the hollow. Even though he carried his strength from whatever he’d lived through before, Noct was still hesitant to go wandering out at night, and steered them all back to the chocobo post. There was a haven slightly closer, but camping in the rain<em> sucked, </em>no matter what Gladio might say. The little caravan gave them an opportunity to finally dry out as Ignis brought back some soup and flatbread to share.</p><p>The thunder was even louder when they awoke the next morning, the four of them heading straight for the Hollow. Fociaugh, unlike the wide open grotto behind the waterfall, was small and cramped, full of several places they had to literally squeeze through. Prompto did his best to stay calm but had more than one freakout as they progressed, his claustrophobia getting the better of him. Noct really did feel bad about bringing him into these places, and promised him they could go for ice cream when they got out.</p><p>Soon after, Prompto’s flashlight flickered, and he let out a terrified screech. Noct turned on his heel to run for him, rounding a corner just in time to see Prompto’s hand disappear behind a stack of rocks.</p><p>“Shit,” Noct growled. He’d completely forgotten about the whole deal with the naga. He’d have to buy Prompto ice cream for the next month straight.</p><p>A distorted voice echoed through the cave. “My baby…”</p><p>It took another twenty minutes of searching and tearing through daemons before they spotted Prompto’s flashlight. Noct warped straight for him and found his best friend curled up against a barricade of stalactites, pale and trembling. He jerked in surprise when Noct reached out to him.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “Holy <em> fuck, </em> dude.”</p><p>Pulling him to his feet, Noct gave Prompto a squeeze. “I gotcha.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Prompto seemed to regain his senses as Gladio and Ignis joined them. “Why did it have to be a giant snake?”</p><p>“Dunno,” Noct looked around. “Wanna go kick its ass?”</p><p>Gladio snorted. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>They found the naga soon enough, and Noct almost gagged. Those things were gross enough on their own, but the one they met, blathering on about her ‘baby,’ was in a different league. Prompto came alive as the battle began, out for vengeance as far as Noct could tell. It went down with a scream and a splatter soon after.</p><p>Leaning on his knees, Prompto gulped for air. “I hate snakes,” he panted. “I hate caves, I hate the dark, I hate daemons and wow do I <em> really hate snakes.” </em></p><p>Noct patted his back. “We’re almost done here.”</p><p>Ramuh’s final runestone was just beyond, sitting in a shaft of light that poured from an opening in the ceiling of the cave. As Noct reached out for it, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck the stone. It blazed white hot under his palm, and Noct jerked, nearly pulling away. But he held fast, electricity sizzling and crackling through him as Ramuh bestowed his power.</p><p>For the briefest moment, he saw Luna, communing with the Fulgarian. Always one step ahead.</p><p>When the lightning cleared, Noct took a step back. The part of his right arm hidden by his jacket burned; he rolled up the sleeve enough to see the bottom of the Mark of the Fulgurian scorched into his skin. His whole right arm felt tingly numb from it.</p><p>Prompto had his camera out, frowning. “Is that it? You don’t have to fight this time?”</p><p>“Guess not,” Noct answered. Ramuh had always been the most agreeable of the gods, coming to his aid more than any other on the battlefield. He was definitely thankful for it now - Titan’s brand on his stomach hadn’t even healed yet. Noct doubted he’d be up for another celestial throw down until he’d had more rest.</p><p>His phone rang after they left the cave and stepped out into the sunshine, though he’d never know how it wasn’t fried in his pocket when his whole body was filled with lightning. Just like he was expecting, the Regalia had been located, locked inside an Imperial base just south of Lestallum. As Cindy spoke, a warship sailed overhead, its engines roaring.</p><p>Putting his phone away, Noct blew the chocobo whistle to summon Aurora. “Cindy said she found the car,” he told his friends. “It’s in a Niff base.”</p><p>Ignis rubbed at his temple. “We’ll need to retrieve it. Let’s see if we can do some reconnaissance and formulate a plan.”</p><p>Returning to the chocobo post, Noct loaded up on supplies. It would have been an almost four hour drive to the base in the Regalia, and with only birds to ride, it was going to take the better part of a day to get there. Wiz directed them to a haven that sat right about halfway, and once they and their chocobos were fed, Noct led the way down the road to the southwestern highway. The could shave some time off their journey by leaving the road and traveling across the fields, but there was no way to cross the Disc of Cauthess, which now sported an impossibly deep crater.</p><p>The sun was setting by the time they hit the rest area south of the disc, and while their original plans were to camp at the haven another half hour up the road, the decision to stop there and rent a caravan was unanimous. Even Prompto’s spirits seemed to have been slightly dampened as they fed their chocobos, showered, and hit the Crow’s Nest for a meal. As they ate plates of salmon fritters and bulette skewers, a nearby radio played the evening news.</p><p><em> “Travelers heading to Lestallum may find their plans interrupted,” </em> a newscaster read, <em> “As the only roads into the city have been sealed off by blockades. Reports from inside Lestallum tell of Imperial occupation as rumors spread of the presence of Crown Prince Noctis, originally believed to have perished in the attack on Insomnia. While there has been no verification as to his whereabouts, several eyewitnesses report seeing a man fitting the late prince’s description inside the city only days ago.” </em></p><p>Pushing his plate aside with several bites remaining on it, Prompto rifled through his photos, pulling one out with an “ah-ha!” and handing it to Noct. “See, man, that’s what I was talking about!”</p><p>The photo, while a little out of focus, was of Noct, standing in front of where Ramuh’s runestone used to be, his eyes glowing vivid red. Noct stared at the image. While something strange always happened to his vision when he summoned one of the six - a sort of intense tunneling that he couldn’t really describe - he’d had no idea that it made his eyes glow.</p><p>“Weird,” Noct said, handing the photo back.</p><p>“More like awesome,” Prompto grinned. “Seriously, that’s so badass.”</p><p>Noct went back to his food. “If you say so.”</p><p>Before they retired to the caravan, Noct suggested a few rounds of pinball. It felt good to laugh with his friends that night, feeding more gil into the Justice Monsters Five machine than they probably should have.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>They set out the next morning, each of them a little quieter as they rubbed at the sore spots on their backs from the long ride the day before. Prompto bitched endlessly about bruises on his ass, Gladio telling him to ‘can it’ more than once. Noct found himself wishing he’d invested in the mp3 player that was for sale in the Regalia’s satellite ordering system so he could have something to occupy his mind other than his friend’s bickering.</p><p>The haven outside the Imperial base was a sight for sore eyes, but Ignis demanded to see the blockade for himself. The road was indeed sealed off, a patrol of armored Niflheim soldiers guarding it. His curiosity satisfied, they retired to the haven. It was only mid afternoon, but Noct was exhausted, falling asleep in his camping chair until Ignis awoke him for dinner.</p><p>They waited until nearly midnight to make a move on the base, quietly climbing a surveillance tower under the cover of dark. Noct surveyed as much of the area as he could see. The first time they’d taken down a Niff base, it had been a near disaster, Noct clumsily blowing their cover within minutes and having to fight their way through. Hopefully this time he could work with a bit more finesse.</p><p>It took longer than he would have liked and more than one assist from his friends, but Noct managed to silently take out every Niff soldier he found, making his way to the shield generator. That’s when the shit hit the fan - there wasn’t really any quiet way to blow up a piece of machinery that big - but with more than half the base already out of commission, it was hardly a fight. The sun rose over their wreckage, the Regalia now theirs to reclaim. Ignis took out the keys and unlocked the doors right as Prompto turned and gasped.</p><p>“Uhh, guys?”</p><p>Noct turned, his heart skipping a beat. Ravus strode towards them with all the presence of a hurricane, sword drawn and eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Fuck,” Noct breathed. Ravus was still out for his blood, still blaming Regis for his mother’s death, blaming him for Luna’s fate. Noct had realized far too late what the source of his grudge was - the elder son of Tenebrae had only wanted to protect his sister, even if it meant his own damnation.</p><p>“Long has it been, Noctis,” Ravus growled.</p><p>Stepping forward, Noct squared his shoulders. “Twelve years, Ravus.”</p><p>The point of Ravus’ blade was pointed at Noct’s throat in an instant, but he refused to flinch. “The blessings of the gods may be yours, but you cannot possibly understand the weight of the consequences.”</p><p>But Noct <em> did </em> understand, at least now that he’d seen it through to the end with his own eyes. He felt the point of cold steel touch the hollow of his neck. “The chosen king will dispel the darkness,” Noct recited the old legend. “But you’re not worried about me, or this world. You’re trying to save Luna.”</p><p>Something flashed in Ravus’ eyes. “And what would a <em> boy </em> know of the Oracle’s calling? Your carefree life has left you dull-witted and soft. You understand <em> nothing </em>of what she would endure, all for the sake of a sheltered child-”</p><p>“I know damn well!” Noct roared. “I’m trying to save her too! Ravus-”</p><p>It happened in a flash, the sword dropping away from Noct’s neck as a metal hand replaced it, squeezing at his throat. “You cannot help her,” Ravus’ voice dripped with venom. “You cannot even help yourself!”</p><p>Noct’s shoulder blades hit the side of the Regalia as he was thrown backwards by Ravus’ inhuman strength. It knocked the wind right out of him, Ignis rushing to his side as Noct gasped for breath. He looked up to see Gladio tossed aside like a ragdoll, crashing into a stack of scaffolding. Ravus then stalked towards them, Prompto beginning to openly panic.</p><p>“I do think that’s quite enough.”</p><p>Noct never thought he’d be grateful for Ardyn’s arrival, but that feeling only lasted a few seconds before he remembered that Ardyn was only stopping Ravus so someone else couldn’t steal his revenge.</p><p>Noct didn’t humor him with a response.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Back in the Regalia, they checked to make sure their belongings were still in the trunk, then drove to the nearest rest stop for fuel and lunch. The mood was dark as they ate in silence, until Noct’s phone rang.</p><p>“It's Iris,” he said to the group, reading her name on the screen before accepting the call. “Hello?”</p><p>“Noct!” Her tone was cheerful. “Did you get my voicemail?”</p><p>“I did. Are you guys safe?”</p><p>“Yeah, finally.” She sounded like she'd lost her voice a little. “The empire left yesterday, they tried to leave some soldiers behind but the locals chased them off. Still, you should probably wear a hood or something when you come back, everyone's keeping an eye out for the prince.”</p><p>Noct switched the phone to his other ear. “Will do, thanks.” Then he hung up.</p><p>Gladio’s face was somewhere between relief and annoyance. He gently rolled his eyes and poked at his food. “Can’t be bothered to call her damn brother, huh?”</p><p>“Iris knows she doesn’t have to worry about you,” Noct shrugged.</p><p>After they left the rest stop, Ignis took the wheel of the Regalia. Noct was worn out after spending most of the night sneaking around an imperial base, and fell asleep in his seat within minutes. He dreamed about riding his chocobo, steering her into the ocean to swim to Altissia, boats be damned. </p><p>
  <em> I’m coming for you, Luna. </em>
</p><p>Something smacked his arm and Noct awoke flailing. The sun was lower in the sky than he remembered.</p><p>“Almost there, buddy.”</p><p>Lestallum was just as lively - and hot - as before, and Ignis made the call to park the Regalia on the west side of the Coernix station instead of the city lot. The giant luxury car still stood out, but hopefully it would go a little less noticed by tourists there. Prompto grabbed Noct’s denim Kephort hat from the trunk and handed it to him to wear in the city as a makeshift disguise. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was better than nothing.</p><p>Iris met them at the entrance of the Leville and led them back to the room she was sharing with Jared and Talcott, where they recounted the tale of hiding from Empire troops in the hotel’s laundry room. Talcott looked more than a little spooked, but his spirits brightened when Noct gave him the yellow Cactuar he’d bought at the chocobo post. Jared and Ignis sat down together to plan a route to the hidden harbor at Cape Caem while the rest of them played games on their phones and chatted the afternoon away. Sometime around sunset, the concierge called their room to inform them of a street party in town.</p><p>“A party?” Iris’ eyes practically sparkled. “Can we go?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Noct said. “Ignis?”</p><p>Ignis, having changed into a set of lightweight casual clothes, paused to think. “I suppose we can spare the time… we should take care not to draw attention to ourselves as much as possible, however.”</p><p>Prompto pumped a fist into the air. “Woohoo! Block party! Wanna come, Talcott?”</p><p>From where he sat on the floor, the boy beamed. “Can I?”</p><p>“Of course,” Noct said, standing. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>They set out after changing into less conspicuous clothing, leaving Jared to rest in the room. Noct smoothed back his hair and put his hat back on as they took the back alleys out to the outlook, where people were beginning to gather. String lights had been hung all around the platform, casting a warm glow on the vendors and patrons. Several food stalls lined the area, grilling meat skewers and selling paper bowls of fried noodles, cotton candy and shaved ice. Music came from multiple sources, radios and phones, as well as a three man band playing something upbeat and jazzy by the viewfinders.</p><p>Noct bought Talcott a rainbow shaved ice topped with fresh fruit, a comically tall cup of punch for Iris, and after some consideration, a bottle of locally brewed beer for himself. Ignis raised an eyebrow as he used his keys to pop the cap and take a long sip.</p><p>“What?” Noct asked. “I’m old enough to drink.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “I’m not concerned with your age, merely that you’ve never shown an interest before.”</p><p>Shrugging, Noct read the paper label on the bottle. “Aren’t you always telling me to try new things?”</p><p>After staring him down for a good solid minute, Ignis sighed and shook his head. Gladio came up and handed him a red plastic cup with a laugh. “Iggy, quit being a mom friend for five minutes and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>Ignis didn’t look terribly amused, but he let the subject drop.</p><p>The party only gained momentum as the sun went down and the women came from work to join the fun. Music became louder, vendors shouted from their stalls, people began dancing happily in the center of the plaza. They managed to find an empty bench and sit to watch; Prompto tried a sip of Noct’s beer and made such a face that Noct burst out laughing. They ate and drank and laughed and clapped, Noct humored Iris with a dance, Gladio finally got Ignis to laugh out loud after a few cocktails. The night wore on as the party continued without any signs of stopping, but by midnight, Talcott was yawning wide, falling asleep in his chair.</p><p>“We should probably turn in,” Noct said, emptying his third beer.</p><p>No one argued, and they made their way back to the hotel, leaving the festivities behind. Iris held Talcott’s hand, swaying on his feet as he struggled to stay awake. Noct smiled and bent down to scoop the boy up into his arms and carry him, Talcott murmuring and wrapping his arms around Noct’s neck, too drowsy to protest.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, after room service breakfast together in their pajamas, Cindy and Cid came by in the Hammerhead service truck to pick up Jared and Talcott to take them to Caem. Seeing them wave happily as the boarded the truck made Noct’s chest feel warm and full. Iris was set to accompany Noct and the guys, a move orchestrated by Gladio to keep her happy.</p><p>Once they were packed up, their clothes clean and supplies restocked, they crammed into the Regalia with Iris and set off on the six hour drive to Caem. Iris was having a very hard time containing her excitement; all her life she’d tried desperately to hang out with her older brother and his friends like a textbook younger sibling. Noct had acted more than a little cold the last time they’d taken her on the road, but this time, he talked to her, played road games, told Iris stories that made her giggle and blush. She'd been through more than any fifteen year old should and deserved to be happy.</p><p>They were all having a good time until the deafening roar of a magitek engine silenced them all. An Imperial floating fortress sailed over their heads, Iris covering her ears against the din.</p><p>“Shit,” Gladio muttered, sitting up in his seat to watch it fly towards the horizon.</p><p>Ignis already had the turn signal on as they neared the turnoff to Old Lestallum. “We should investigate.”</p><p>As they pulled into the gas station, Noct chewed his lip. He didn't want to waste any time, but the base was a threat to the locals. Hopefully they could get it done quick. It took a laughably basic amount of reconnaissance to figure out that general Caligo was currently stationed at Fort Vaullerey - either the empire didn't care to hide its movements, or Caligo himself was arrogant enough to think himself invulnerable.</p><p>Noct suspected it was a bit from columns A and B.</p><p>Caligo had been the one responsible for Jared’s death in Noct’s previous life, and while the elder retainer had been spared thanks to Noct’s warning, Caligo was absolutely the type who would hurt someone else without hesitation. It was in their best interest to take him out now and drive the Niffs away. As the sun set, they had dinner in the Crow’s Nest, then set Iris up with a room at the motel, plenty of cash, and strict instructions to stay put.</p><p>With a group of four hunters waiting outside to collect the imperial general, Noct and Ignis took the northern entrance while Gladio and Prompto took their explosives to the south. Tailing Caligo was almost a joke as he stomped through the base, bitching to no one about an ‘upstart mercenary.’ Noct hadn't even listened last time, but now he realized Caligo was talking about Aranea. It was kind of satisfying to know she was such a thorn in his side.</p><p>Noct took the first opening to take him down, the butt of his sword hit slamming into the back of Caligo’s skull. He went down like a sack of potatoes just as explosions rumbled from the other side of the base. Ignis told Noct to rejoin Gladio and Prompto, but there was no way he was risking Caligo getting away again. After dragging his unconscious body ten feet, Ignis found a cart with wheels, into which they dumped Caligo to deliver to the hunters.</p><p>“You should restrain him right now,” Noct told the hunters. “Don’t be fooled by his age, this asshole’s wily. Get him to Cor ASAP.”</p><p>The hunters exchanged glances, then one took a length of rope from his belt and started tying Caligo’s arms. Satisfied, Noct turned and took off back into the base, where the sounds of gunfire were growing louder. Prompto and Gladio were fending off the Niffs as best they could.</p><p>“‘Bout time you showed up!” Gladio shouted, swinging his giant sword to take out an MT.</p><p>Ignis launched his lance at a soldier’s head. “Apologies!”</p><p>With all four of them now in battle, the base was cleared out in record time. Noct was ready to pat himself on the back and head for the motel when the floodlight of a red dropship poured over them. Its jaws opened and a lone figure jumped out, slamming into the ground before them.</p><p>“Hey there, pretty boy.”</p><p>Aranea. Noct gulped.</p><p>As strong as he was, Aranea was still somehow stronger, faster, better equipped. Noct was sweating and panting, but she looked as if she’d expended no effort in fighting them, her giant spear coming straight for his face over and over. The muscles in his legs burned from constantly dodging, Ignis pelting him with potions as Aranea’s strength laid waste to everything around her.</p><p>The sky was beginning to lighten with the coming dawn before Aranea decided she’d had enough and flitted away. Bending down to rest his hands on his knees, Noct tried to catch his breath, hoping there was a way he could expedite her departure from Imperial command. She’d make a powerful ally if he could.</p><p>They returned to the motel as day broke, Iris sitting on the porch waiting for them. Noct let his friends tell the story of the base and Caligo as he went straight for the shower. He needed a nap.<em> Badly. </em>So did his friends, apparently, so it was quickly decided that they would stay in Old Lestallum one more night. Iris nearly jumped for joy as Noct curled up on the far bed, out cold within minutes.</p><p>Ignis awoke him in the afternoon for lunch. Instead of yet another greasy meal at the Crow’s Nest, they packed up a few groceries and went for a picnic near the river, where Ignis and Prompto made sandwiches. The day was overcast but dry, perfect for fishing, so Noct took his rod to the edge of the water. He played catch and release until they all found themselves hungry and ready to return to town. With takeout in hand, they crowded together in their motel room to play cards until bedtime.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>At seven o’clock the next morning, Ignis dragged them all out of bed to continue to Caem. Noct was only half awake as they loaded into the car for the final three-ish hours of their journey, dozing in the back seat for the first hour. He was awoken by Prompto and Iris’ laughter as they played word games.</p><p>“Hey!” Iris turned her head as they passed a faded sign. “The Malmalam Thicket is close by, wanna take a look?”</p><p>Ignis let off the gas a bit. “I’ve heard tales of sleeping treasure within. It might be to our advantage to explore.”</p><p>Noct frowned. He really didn’t want any more setbacks - Luna was waiting for him in Altissia. But with the way both Iris and Prompto pouted at him, he didn’t have it in his heart to say no, even as a crankiness was slowly settling into him.</p><p>They parked the car at the bottom of the dirt road and Noct paid the chocobo rental kiosk for another two days. Within minutes, five birds came trotting down the road, chirping and singing. Gladio showed a starry-eyed Iris how to sit in the saddle, and soon they were off, crossing the wooden bridge and heading up the winding path to the thicket. Noct ignored the smaller beasts they came across, wanting to get through as fast as possible.</p><p>The thicket was still as dense and damp as he remembered, a chill lingering in the air as little sunlight came through the heavy canopy above. After one run-in with a group of mandrakes that had Prompto not knowing which way was up, they regrouped and passed around Rainbow pendants. Noct grumbled as he slipped one over his neck. He <em> hated </em> this place. When they came across a haven, Ignis suggested a rest, but Noct turned him down. The sooner they got out of here, the better.</p><p>The Bandersnatch was still waiting for them at the end, seemingly guarding the Royal Tomb. Even with his improved strength and stamina over the first time he’d fought the beast, Noct still had trouble, the monster so big that there wasn’t anything he could do other than hack at its ankles. Once it fell, he retrieved the Royal Arm inside the tomb, then bitterly led the way out of the forest.</p><p>At the haven near where they’d parked the car, Gladio pitched the tent while Ignis made a meat and bean stew over the camping stove. Noct tried to be engaged in the conversation, but he was sticky and uncomfortable, his arms scraped up from the thorny plants in the thicket. He just wanted to go to sleep so they could get to Caem in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>After only two more stops for photos with Iris - for which Noct had to force a smile - they finally arrived at the southern lighthouse the next day. Jared and Talcott greeted them at the old house, and the sight of both of them alive and happy quelled just a bit of Noct’s lingering irritability. He gave the boy the cactuar statue he’d picked up in Lestallum before they left, and Talcott nearly exploded with excitement.</p><p>They’d barely stepped out of the house to go to the harbor when Gladio announced he was going off to do his own thing. Noct’s eye twitched. He was half tempted to order him to stay, but let him go. Whatever was eating Gladio was important to him, and he knew it would just cause more trouble down the road. As his shield left, Noct tried taking a calming breath and counting to ten. It didn’t really work.</p><p>Then when Cindy told him the boat needed mythril for a repair, he internally screamed but agreed to get it. Something was always getting in his way. The last time he’d just gone through the motions, taking his time, not understanding the urgency of the situation at all. But now he knew Luna’s life was on the line, and he’d absolutely had <em> enough </em>of this fetch quest bullshit. When Cindy was well out of range, he turned and kicked a fallen tree with all his might, finally letting out a grunt as his frustration flared.</p><p>“Whoa, dude,” Prompto took a step back. “What’s got you?”</p><p>Noct threw up his hands. “Fucking <em> setbacks!” </em> he yelled, no longer able to contain his anger. “Every time we make progress, something else comes up. Go here, do this, get that. I just want to get to Altissia, dammit. Luna’s waiting for me!”</p><p>Ignis and Prompto regarded him in silence, their eyes wide and frightened, and Noct felt himself deflate. <em> Good job, Noct, </em> he thought. <em> Scream at the friends who’ve only ever helped you. </em>Sighing, he rubbed at his forehead.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, his voice low. “That was uncalled for.”</p><p>Ignis spoke first, taking a cautious step towards him. “Your frustration is quite understandable, Noct. I know you wish to hurry, but perhaps we should set off for the Vesperpool tomorrow?” He looked out towards the ocean. “I believe there’s a fishing dock nearby, if you’d like some time to clear your head.”</p><p>Gods, he <em> didn’t, </em> he didn’t want to take any more time than was necessary. But Ignis had a point. In his current state of mind, Noct wasn’t much use to anyone. He needed a breather.</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed. “Fishing sounds good.”</p><p>They stuck around Caem long enough for Ignis to gather some food for lunches, then drove the Regalia back west a few miles to the path that led to the ocean. It was pointless to ask to go by himself, as Ignis and Prompto were effectively his bodyguards, but they at least honored his request for space and set up at the nearby haven instead of hanging out on the dock.</p><p>The fish were biting, and it felt good to have something to take his mind off of everything. The sun was hot but the wind from the ocean was cool, and Noct caught two groupers before Ignis called him over for sandwiches and chips. He could tell his friends were being cautious around him; Noct couldn’t blame them. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d really yelled in the last five years, and his earlier outburst had probably been something of a shock.</p><p>As the sun set and Noct caught a few more that he ultimately threw back, he could hear Prompto’s camera shutter. They finally packed up and returned to Caem, where Noct presented his catch to Monica. She and Ignis took over the kitchen while Noct went for the shower, spending a long time under the hot spray and repeating a mantra to not lose his cool. He’d make it to Altissia. He just had to keep it together.</p><p>Dinner was served when he came downstairs, fried grouper filets with rice and peas, and Noct felt a little more of the tension melt out of him as they laughed together over the meal. Dustin brought out a bottle of Accordo brandy that was probably older than all of them, and Noct took the offer for a sip. The alcohol burned his throat but the aftertaste was smooth and pleasant, soothing his crankiness and making him lightheaded and sleepy.</p><p>Once they’d had their fill of chatting and Noct was struggling to stay awake, they retired to the beds in the upstairs room, where he was vaguely aware of someone tucking him in.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the Vesperpool would take an entire day, so Monica packed them a cooler of food and drinks while Ignis mapped the route. Noct more or less demanded to drive, partially because he wanted a reason to stay awake, and partly because he couldn’t help wanting to feel like he was in control of <em> something. </em> So much seemed as though it was completely outside his influence, happening the same way it did in his last life with only minor changes. To say it was discouraging was an understatement.</p><p>Ignis seemed distracted, staring at the scenery instead of scrutinizing Noct’s driving. It was both a relief and mildly alarming, and when Noct asked Ignis if he was alright, he got a sigh and a non-response.</p><p>Noct pulled into the gas station at the Souvenir Emporium to fill the tank and stretch his legs. It was late afternoon already, and they were still three hours from the Vesperpool, so Ignis suggested a rest in the nearby rental caravan. It was tempting, but Noct remembered that the ruins waiting for them would only open at night. He’d rather be able to get in right away than have to sit around waiting for sunset, so he made the call to keep going.</p><p>Imperial troops were waiting for them, as was Ardyn, still acting as though he had Noct’s best interests in mind. It was all so obvious now that he had perspective. Of course Ardyn wanted him to be able to get to Altissia, so he could kill Luna and wound his friends - all just to make Noct hurt. Of course Ardyn wanted him to gain the Royal Arms and the favor of the gods, his revenge would have been empty without a challenge. Hindsight, twenty-twenty.</p><p>Noct had to wonder if there was anything human left in him. And if so, could he possibly appeal to it? Ardyn had been a savior of the people once. Perhaps there was a shred of that still lurking somewhere.</p><p>At least Aranea joined them again on their trek inside Steyliff Grove under the pretext of “training.” The old ruin wasn’t the most pleasant of places, but it certainly wasn’t the worst. The view from beneath the water was breathtaking, though Noct had never found out how it worked. Aranea was curt with them, irritability coming through her typically cold exterior, and Noct saw an opportunity.</p><p>“So, Aranea,” he began as casually as he could. “We’re here for some treasure, but what are you looking for?”</p><p>She scoffed from behind her metal mask, clearly unamused. “Daemons. Empire’s got us rounding ‘em up like livestock.”</p><p>“Daemons?” Ignis asked. “Whatever for?”</p><p>They started down yet another long staircase. “Experiments, weapons, you name it. They need specimens for whatever the hell they’re doing in their labs. It’s how they make the MTs, y’know.” Her voice dropped a bit. “They’re playing with fire. I don’t like it.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Seems pretty shady to me, even by the Empire’s standards.” Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he turned to face Aranea. “Why are you even working for them? I bet you could make a lot more money being your own boss. I hear the search and rescue business can be pretty lucrative.”</p><p>Aranea’s heels clicked as she came to a halt, slowly turning to face Noct. Her expression was hard to read thanks to her mask, but her eyes were clearly narrowed.</p><p>“You always full of such <em> helpful </em> advice?”</p><p>Noct met her gaze with a knowing smile. “Only when it counts.”</p><p>The conversation ended there, but Noct could tell by her stride that he’d gotten through to her. The rest of Steyliff Grove didn’t give them much trouble, not between Noct and Aranea’s combined might. Even the Quetzacoatl at the lowest level went down without much effort. The mythril deposit was more or less out in the open, and this time Noct made sure to take more than one lump of the silvery metal. If the Darkness was coming, it might be of some help to someone.</p><p>Prompto’s whining came out in full force as they made their way back to the surface, but Noct was pleased. He had what he came for, and now all they needed to do was take it to Holly in Lestallum, collect Gladio, and they could finally, <em> finally </em> get to Altissia.</p><p>“Nice job in there, recruits,” Aranea told them as they stepped into the sunlight. “You’ve got a rough path ahead. Don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Same to you, Aranea.”</p><p>She smiled softly then, something he’d rarely seen on the battle-hardened mercenary. “By the way, I’ve been ordered to give you a ride back to town, if you want one.”</p><p>Not having to spend six hours driving back sounded fantastic to Noct. “Yeah, I’ll take you up on that offer.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, getting the Regalia into Aranea’s dropship was more of a headache than anticipated, but once they were onboard it was barely an hour flight back to Lestallum. Noct could tell something was up as soon as the city came into view, only half as bright, the giant apparatus on top of Exineris not spinning like it should have been.</p><p>He groaned. Right. The power plant.</p><p>Aranea dropped them off a mile or so outside of town to prevent a panic, helping them steer the car back onto the road. Noct gave her his heartfelt thanks, praying he hadn’t screwed up with her. He’d need Aranea’s strength for what was coming, even if he managed to change things.</p><p><em> If. </em> He sighed and climbed into the backseat.</p><p>Holly was waiting for them, and Noct smiled as he handed off the mythril and took the last heat suit. He’d always liked Holly, her warm, down-to-earth nature, her dedication to her work and the people of Lestallum. When he’d returned to the world of ruin after his ten year sleep, he’d heard that she was still running the power plant that had effectively become humanity’s last bastion.</p><p>Noct was sweating before he’d even finished zipping up the heat suit’s inner lining at sunset. The protective clothing did its job, but at the cost of being stiff, uncomfortable, and stuffy. How the women of Exineris wore these every day, he’d never know. Inside the power plant, Gladio was waiting for him. It had taken Noct all of five seconds to put two and two together the first time around - he’d known Gladio most of his life, there was no way he wouldn’t recognize him by his stance alone. They wiped out the daemons in no time flat, coming out of the power plant just as midnight struck.</p><p>“Nice work in there!” Holly commended them as they stepped through the gate. “I know who to call next time I have a daemon problem.”</p><p>Noct yanked off his helmet and shoved his drenched hair out of his eyes. “Happy to help,” he panted. “How’s that mythril coming?”</p><p>Putting her clipboard aside, Holly shook her head. “Won’t be ready until tomorrow morning. Mythril melts at around three thousand Celsius, so it’ll take a few hours to get it hot enough to refine it.”</p><p>“Thanks, Holly. We appreciate it.”</p><p>Gladio was shedding his suit, making Prompto squawk in surprise. He’d never really elaborated on the source of his new scars, though he seemed pretty proud of them. It was a shame the one on his chest cut right through the eagle’s head of his tattoo. Reunited, they retired to the Leville for the night, Noct claiming the first shower. Ignis brought back some takeout and they spent the evening playing cards and eating pizza until they were too sleepy to continue.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Forests, all around him. Giant towering trees, impossibly tall, forming a canopy that rained down leaves. Tenebrae. He hadn’t seen it since he was a child. Looking down at himself, he saw a pair of skinny legs and white-toe sneakers. So small.</p><p>
  <em> Noctis. </em>
</p><p>Green leaves and blue petals swirled together, forming a person, beautiful and sad.</p><p>Luna. She was there, right in front of him, just a few feet away, glowing like a beacon of light, smiling softly. Noct tried to call out but his throat wouldn’t work, he tried to run to her but his legs refused to move. She was so, so close. Why couldn’t he reach her?</p><p><em> Noctis, </em>came her voice again, though her lips didn’t move. The trees around her melted into water, and then Luna was sinking, fading, disappearing into the darkness. Noct’s heart crumbled inside his chest and he cried out, screamed, struggled to get to her.</p><p>“Noct!”</p><p>He awoke with a shout, a gold blur hovering overhead. Noct gasped for breath, dizzy and disoriented.</p><p>“Noct, easy man.” That was Prompto’s voice. “Easy.”</p><p>The room around him came into focus. The Leville, with its ornate ceiling and multiple fans. A tiny hint of daylight bled in through the windows. Grunting, Noct sat up, shoving the sheet away, Prompto crouched on the mattress next to him.</p><p>“Bad dream?” he asked softly.</p><p>Noct nodded and rubbed at his face, his heart still hammering against his ribs. He’d seen Luna dissolving right before his eyes, unable to stop it, not so much a dream as a terrible memory. He felt sick, like there wasn’t enough air in the room. Pulling himself out of the bed and stumbling to one of the chairs, Noct let himself drop into it, the cool leather against the backs of his legs helping to ground him.</p><p>“Are you alright, Noct?”</p><p>Noct looked up. On the other bed, Ignis and Gladio were now both wide awake, sitting up and looking ready to pounce.</p><p>He sighed. “...’m okay,” he said weakly. “Nightmare.”</p><p>An awkward silence settled over the room. Ignis put on his glasses and rose, pulling a set of clothes from his bag. Noct turned and looked out the window. It was barely dawn.</p><p>“I’ll see about some breakfast,” Ignis said, his voice gentle. “Anything you’d like, Noct?”</p><p>Despite his usually ravenous appetite, food was the last thing he wanted, his guts still churning from the dream. Noct shook his head. “Dunno if I could stomach anything right now.”</p><p>Ignis was silent for a moment. “I’ll see if I can find something mild.”</p><p>Putting his head in his hands, Noct slumped, his mind replaying the vision of Luna fading away over and over.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were loading up the car to return to Caem with the refined mythril in tow, Noct felt significantly better, mostly thanks to a constant stream of Prompto’s specific brand of enthusiasm. Ignis called Dustin and Monica to inform them of their planned arrival, and then they were off, taking the western road to the Coernix Bypass, then south towards the Maidenwater. The day was sunny and warm, light glittering off the ocean as they passed the Malmalam Thicket. After pulling over to stretch, Noct asked to switch seats with Gladio so he could admire the view, leaning on his arms over the top of the door.</p><p>He was <em> finally </em> getting on the boat. Noct knew there was so much that he could do in Lucis still - hunts, helping locals, finding parts for Cindy, locating lost dog tags for Dave, taking down a few more imperial bases - and fishing. So much good fishing. But if he didn’t manage to steer history on a better course this time, all that effort would ultimately be for nothing. This world couldn’t endure a decade without light, and he’d do whatever it took to prevent it.</p><p>It was nearly dinner time when they pulled into the gravel lot in front of Caem, Noct’s appetite having finally returned. He was halfway to the house that Monica had commandeered when he spotted Umbra, sitting patiently on the grass. He ran for the dog, who barked happily and came to meet him.</p><p>“Good boy, Umbra!” Prompto pet the dog. “Did you bring something special for Noct?”</p><p>The red notebook was tied to Umbra’s back. Noct quickly took it, hugging it to his chest. He went to pick up his bag, only to find Prompto scooping it up.</p><p>“I got it,” he said with a grin as he walked away. <em> “You </em> should get to writing back to Lady Lunafreya.”</p><p>Ignis and Gladio passed him with smiles on their faces, heading into the house. Noct stood and looked around, finding a sunny spot on the other side of a large stone. The wind wasn’t quite as strong there, so after he’d made himself comfortable on the grass, he carefully opened the book.</p><p>The chocobo feather he’d sent with his last message was gone. When he turned the page, another piece of paper fell out, and Noct quickly caught it. Unfolding it revealed a postcard of Altissia, printed watercolor depicting the palace, and inside that was a carefully pressed star shaped flower - one he recognized from the streets of the city that grew from every window box and planter. Noct brought it to his nose and sniffed, it still smelled faintly sweet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Noctis, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have arrived in Altissia, though I cannot move freely. The empire watches carefully at all times - but please know that I am safe. Kind souls have brought me under their protection, and I shall never forget their generosity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Does it surprise you to know that I have never ridden a chocobo? I have seen them, many times, even pet one once. Quite gentle beasts, though they certainly have an unmistakable scent. Perhaps one day I shall have the pleasure of riding, it seems like it would be exhilarating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I will wait for you here, watching the water, hoping the next boat will bring you to me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eternally yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lunafreya </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Noct read the letter two, three more times. Her handwriting was so beautiful. He reached into his pocket for a pen to write a reply, tucking away the postcard and flower. Opening with <em> My Darling Luna, </em> Noct wrote to her about his journeys through Lucis, how they likely just missed each other in Lestallum, the block party they’d enjoyed. He asked Luna if she liked to dance, and that he would have danced with her all night if he could have. He closed out the letter by describing the view of the sea from Caem, knowing that just across the water, she was waiting.</p><p>Satisfied, he signed it <em> Longing to see you again, Noctis. </em> He wanted to include something in the book like he had last time, but nothing around him stuck out. He had no stickers or postcards - then an idea struck, and Noct lept to his feet, running for the house. Inside, Prompto was showing Talcott his camera at the dining table.</p><p>“Prompto,” Noct said, partially out of breath. “Can you give me one of your photos?”</p><p>Blinking at him, Prompto seemed surprised. “Uh, sure, buddy. What photo do you want?”</p><p>Noct clutched the journal with both hands. “I dunno… maybe like, a landscape or something? Just as long as it looks nice.”</p><p>Prompto’s eyes flicked from Noct’s face to the journal and back several times. Then a wide grin split his lips. <em> “Ohhh, </em> I gotcha. I think I know the perfect photo.”</p><p>Snapping the lens back onto the camera, Prompto dashed up the stairs to the room they shared. He came out only a moment later, carrying the leather bag he stashed his copious amount of prints in. He all but dumped a pile of photos onto the table and began quickly rifling through them, pulling one out with a triumphant “ah-ha!”</p><p>“Here,” Prompto said, handing over the photo. “This is the one.”</p><p>Noct took the photo. It was of <em> him, </em> fishing on the dock near Caem, the night that he’d lost his cool and needed to unwind. It was admittedly a <em> really </em> good photo, the sunset lighting the scene with a soft orange glow. Noct stood in profile, in his faded jeans and King’s Knight tee, fishing rod in hand, looking out at the water with a calm expression. The lighthouse of Caem was in the background.</p><p>“Uh.” Noct felt his cheeks go hot. “Don’t you have one that’s more…”</p><p>He trailed off when he saw Prompto’s face, smug as could be, his arms crossed over his chest. “Nope, trust me, dude. Send her that one.”</p><p>When Noct hesitated, Prompto pushed the photo at him and shooed him out of the house. Looking back at the door as it shut, Noct was left wondering what had even just happened. Umbra only whined, cocking his head.</p><p>He sighed in defeat. Taking out his pen once more, he added <em> p.s. I really love fishing, have I ever told you that? </em> at the bottom of the page before tucking the photo inside the journal and tightly closing it. He tied it to Umbra’s back, scratched the dog’s ears, then went inside for supper.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct’s alarm went off at six the next morning, and he all but sprang out of bed and was dressed and ready in record time. He shoved his remaining clothing back into his bag with his toothbrush still in his mouth, stopping to swat at Prompto’s legs where his friend was buried in blankets.</p><p>“C’mon,” he said, the words muffled with toothpaste. “Up and at ‘em!”</p><p>From the bed closest to the door, Gladio yawned and sat up. “Someone’s eager.”</p><p>Ignis slipped his glasses over his nose and stood. “Indeed. Are we certain Noct hasn’t been replaced by an imposter?”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Noct murmured, returning to the bathroom.</p><p>Downstairs, Monica provided them with an impressive breakfast spread, scrambled eggs and buttered toast, fruit and cheese, piping hot sausages and fresh brewed coffee. Noct found himself sitting between Talcott and Iris, each of them vying for his attention as they ate. It was nice to sit and have a meal with everyone, especially Jared, whose warmth and kindness set Noct at ease.</p><p>They double and triple checked their bags before making their way to the lighthouse, stopping for a group photo at the base. Prompto practically begged to go to the top of the elevator before they left, so they did, and it was worth it. Lucis was breathtaking from this height, glowing in the early morning sun. It was clear enough that Noct could see Angelgard to the northeast, and Lestallum to the northwest. The Rock of Ravatogh pouring smoke into the sky, the Vesperpool glittering in the distance. The now empty Disc of Cauthess.</p><p>He leaned over the railing and drank it in. It would be the last time he saw his kingdom in sunlight.</p><p>Cor and Cid were waiting for them in the harbor below. The Marshal was pensive, clenching his fists at his side. “Highness,” he said, his voice low. “There’s something I need to say.”</p><p>Noct knew what was eating him. “Yeah?”</p><p>Cor let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. Sorry I couldn’t protect your father.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Noct stepped forward. “I don’t blame you, Cor. And I don’t think my dad would, either.”</p><p>His words didn’t seem to soothe, Cor lowering his eyes, face pinched with shame. “I swore an oath to protect him.”</p><p>“Would it have been better for you to die along with him?” Noct asked. “I don’t think any of us could have stopped the empire that night.”</p><p>“He’s right, Cor.” Cid came inside from the harbor, clutching at his back like he always did. “We <em> both </em> swore that oath, but what’s done is done. Ain’t no use mopin’ ‘bout it now.” He turned to Noct. “Somethin’ I gotta say, too. I ran with Reggie for years, watched him go through hell, and there was nothin’ I could do ‘cept stay by his side. These boys -” he motioned at Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. “You need to understand what you mean to ‘em. They ain’t yer bodyguards. They’re your brothers.”</p><p>Noct’s chest went tight as he put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, glancing at Gladio and Ignis. “I know,” he breathed.</p><p>Cor stepped forward. “I do have some good news to report. The Scientia and Argentum families were found safe. They escaped Insomnia with refugee groups bound for the eastern islands.”</p><p>Both Ignis and Prompto seemed to sag. “Thank you, Marshal,” Ignis said.</p><p>They spent another half hour saying goodbyes, Prompto snapping photos left and right until they all gathered together for a group shot. As the boat finally pulled away from the wharf, Noct waved to Iris and Talcott.</p><p>The wind was strong on the open ocean. Noct watched the shoreline of Lucis become smaller and smaller, Cid steering the boat east once they were clear, only half paying attention as Ignis and Gladio discussed strategy. Altissia was just beyond the mountains that hovered on the horizon, and so was Luna.</p><p>“See that out there, to the north?” Cid called, pointing. “Angelgard. Said to be a holy place, no one goes there.”</p><p>Noct stared at the island. He’d woken up there in the world of Ruin, never really knowing how he went from sleeping inside the crystal to sitting in a stone prison off the coast of Galdin. “Can we get a closer look?”</p><p>Cid grumbled. “Suppose we can. Best not to get too close, though, island’s surrounded by reefs that’ll sink us quick.”</p><p>As they sailed towards Angelgard, the sound of the boat’s engine faded away, as did the clicks of Prompto’s camera shutter. A deafening silence overcame him - then whispers, far away, layering voices speaking unfamiliar languages that grew louder by the second. Noct grunted as his ears began to ring. Loud, so loud it hurt, he clapped his palms over his ears to shield them but it just kept getting louder, piercing his head. He heard himself scream before his vision went black.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct came to with several faces looming over him. Ignis sighed in visible relief, reaching out to brush Noct’s hair away from his forehead.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>He pondered it. “I’m… mmh. My head hurts.”</p><p>“I’ll get some painkillers,” Prompto’s voice came from his left.</p><p>Gladio had to help him sit up, Noct finally noticing that he was lying on the floor of the ship, Ignis’ jacket folded into a pillow beneath him. The light around them looked different, the bright glow of the morning faded into orange.</p><p>“How long was I out?” Noct asked, rubbing at his neck.</p><p>Ignis retrieved his jacket. “Several hours. You collapsed as we approached Angelgard.”</p><p>“Might not have been the best idea to sneak up on an island of the gods with the chosen king onboard,” Gladio mused.</p><p>Ignis nodded. “The sun will be setting soon, perhaps we should drop anchor and wait until morning to continue.”</p><p>From the driver’s seat, Cid hummed in agreement. “I’d rather not steer these waters in the dark. Lots of hidden reefs and rocks you can’t see ‘til it’s too late.”</p><p>Prompto returned from the hold with the pouch of medical supplies and a soda for Noct, who swallowed a full dose of headache medicine as Gladio and Ignis set up the pop-up top for the back of the boat, enclosing the deck. Dinner was packaged snacks and bottled drinks, unsatisfying compared to a hot meal, but there wasn’t much else they could do in the middle of the ocean.</p><p>Noct fell asleep on one of the couches, awakening several times from dreams where Luna was standing on the water’s surface, smiling, glowing, just out of his reach.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The first time he’d sailed through the canals to Altissia, it had been sunset, and Noct thought he’d never see anything more beautiful than the walls of water reflecting the gentle glow of twilight. Coming upon the city at dawn taught him otherwise. Altissia shimmered white and gold, the air crisp and calm, the roar of waterfalls singing around them. It was like a dream.</p><p>“Prompto,” Noct said as the boat slowed. “Get lots of shots of this place.”</p><p>“Way ahead of you, dude,” Prompto said, his voice hushed with wonder.</p><p>Cid’s three-decades-old docking pass somehow still managed to get them in, and as they parked the boat, the scent of food hit them all. Noct’s mouth watered. He was <em> starving. </em> Customs still demanded to know their reason for entry, but instead of relying on Ignis this time, Noct flawlessly bluffed his way through with a tale of four students of the arts coming to study Altissia’s history and culture.</p><p>“Quite impressive, Noct,” Ignis said quietly as they took their bags and left customs. Noct huffed a satisfied laugh.</p><p>“I just said what you would have.”</p><p>They booked themselves a room at the Leville and deposited their bags, taking a few minutes to freshen up. Prompto was over the moon with how luxurious the room was, cooing over the velvet drapes and tufted couches.</p><p>“This isn’t even the most expensive suite,” Gladio laughed. “Now I bet <em> that </em>one’s nice.”</p><p>Prompto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ugh, you <em> rich people.” </em></p><p>They boarded a gondola and headed for Maagho, Prompto’s camera shutter going nonstop. The streets were alive with residents and tourists alike, children shouting with glee, couples walking hand in hand. Noct frowned - he’d never learned what happened to Altissia when the darkness fell, if it struggled the way Lestallum had, or if it had survived at all.</p><p>“Hey, Ignis,” he asked. “How do they generate power here?”</p><p>“Hydroelectric, if I’m not mistaken.” He pointed his chin towards one of the many waterfalls. “Several stations connected to the waterfalls contain turbines that generate electricity as the water turns them.”</p><p>“Right you are, sir!” The gondolier cheerfully added. “A marvel of modern engineering that keeps our city brightly lit, even in the darkest of nights.”</p><p>That definitely set Noct’s mind at ease. Altissia contained hundreds of years of culture and history, it would be a tragedy to lose it.</p><p>Maahgo was mostly clear of patrons, looking as though a midday rush had just happened, several tables still stacked with empty plates. Weskham turned and greeted Noct with his wide, warm smile.</p><p>“My, how you’ve grown, your highness,” he said, putting down the glass he was polishing. “Welcome to Altissia, lads.”</p><p>Weskham was a welcome sight to Noct, who knew his allies were few and far between. He brought them up to speed on recent affairs in the city as they dined on wood smoked fish and crab stuffed mushrooms. Luna was indeed in the city somewhere, though no one had seen her. When Ignis attempted to pay the bill, Weskham held out his hand, insisting the meal was on the house.</p><p>“I’m certain they can afford their tab, Weskham.”</p><p>Turning on his bar stool, Noct was faced with Camelia Claustra, who briskly introduced herself. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood, straightening his posture as much as possible. Upon his first meeting with her, he’d acted something of a spoiled brat, but not this time.</p><p>“Madam Secretary,” Noct said. “Thank you for coming to meet us.”</p><p>She raised one eyebrow. “It’s the least I could do, your majesty.”</p><p>Noct glanced around, noticing that the restaurant had suddenly become suspiciously empty. “I understand the Oracle is in the city.”</p><p>Camelia’s gaze was hard. “You would be correct. We’re also under pressure to surrender her to the Empire, though at present, Accordo would gain nothing from this.”</p><p>Putting his hands on his hips, Noct nodded. “You want to talk terms.”</p><p>The corners of Camelia’s mouth ticked up in the tiniest of smiles. “You’re quite sharp. Perhaps the rumors I’d heard of the daydreaming prince of Lucis were baseless.” Motioning to her subordinate, she turned to the gondola waiting at the dock. “Come to my estate if you wish to discuss. Until then, your majesty.”</p><p>After her exit, Noct breathed in relief. That seemed to have gone significantly smoother than his first encounter. He only hoped he could keep the momentum during negotiations.</p><p>“Shall we go now, Noct?” Ignis asked.</p><p>Noct shook his head. “Tomorrow. I’m tired from the boat ride and I’d rather be at one hundred percent.”</p><p>“Capital idea.”</p><p>“So…” Prompto put his hands behind his head. “What do you guys wanna do until then?”</p><p>Ignis spoke first. “Might I suggest we take this opportunity to explore the city? I’ve heard many tales of the beauty of Altissia, plus there are rumors that Lady Lunafreya’s wedding dress is on display.”</p><p>“Let’s go, then.”</p><p>Noct did his best to hide the fact that he was making a beeline for the shop where Luna’s dress was, but his friends knew him well enough that they likely saw right through him. A crowd had gathered in front of the Vivian Westwood window, taking pictures and gossiping.</p><p>The dress was even more breathtaking than Noct had remembered, flawless silk and delicate embroidery, shining in the sunlight. A photo of Luna hung beside it, and Noct had to take a moment to compose himself, remembering the visions bestowed upon him by Shiva. How happy Luna was to receive her wedding gown, how she only wanted to be with him, the tears in her eyes as she was so certain they would never be. He remembered the little girl in Tenebrae who told Noct that Luna was afraid he saw the wedding as a burden, and sighed. He’d been too caught up in his own head to understand what she meant to him until it was too late - that he <em> did </em> love her, and always had.</p><p>He’d make sure she knew it this time.</p><p>“Too bad the wedding got pretty much scrapped when the peace treaty dissolved,” Prompto lamented. “This dress won’t get worn.”</p><p>“Says who?” Noct smiled. “I don’t see why it can’t still happen.”</p><p>He could feel his friend's eyes on him just before Prompto squealed. “Oh dude, hell yes!”</p><p>“A royal wedding,” Ignis mused, smiling wide. “I suppose we will have much planning to do once the war is over.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the day wandering the city, snacking on street food and buying souvenirs. Noct found a cactuar model at one of the smaller shops, and passed it off to Prompto to give to Talcott; It was likely that Noct wouldn’t see the boy again until after his return from the crystal. Gladio suggested the Totomostro arena, where they placed a few bets but mostly spectated, eating gelato and cheering until their voices cracked.</p><p>Back in the hotel, Noct took his pinstripe suit from his bag, which had been carefully folded and sealed in plastic, and handed it off to Ignis to have pressed for tomorrow’s negotiations. Though he tried to go to sleep early, he found himself getting up several times to go out onto the balcony. The humid air of Altissia was cool against his skin as he stared out over the city, knowing Luna was somewhere out there, so close.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct’s stomach was fluttering as Ignis fixed his tie the next morning. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to tie one himself, he’d done so every day during high school, but Ignis was far better at it, effortlessly fastening the silk into a perfect full windsor knot at his throat.</p><p>“Lookin’ sharp, Noct,” Prompto commented.</p><p>Sighing as he put on his vest, Noct checked his reflection. It had been a long time since he’d worn anything this formal, and while the pinstripe suit was perfectly tailored to his body, it was stiff and starchy, the collar rubbing against his neck. Ignis held up the jacket for him to put his arms through.</p><p>“Gotta look the part if I’m gonna go negotiate as a king,” he said.</p><p>Ignis smoothed down his shoulders and fiddled with his lapels. “You’re not a king just yet, your highness. Not until a proper coronation.”</p><p>Noct stayed silent. There was no point in telling Ignis that there would never be one.</p><p>At Camelia’s estate, they only had to wait a few minutes before she was ready to see Noct. <em> Act in a manner befitting a king, </em> he told himself, though he was only half sure what that really meant. What he did know was that he needed to play his cards right here if he wanted to save Luna. Camelia, of course, was most concerned with the safety of her people. When Noct had first met her, he thought her cold and uncaring, but Weskham was right. Just past her hard exterior was a leader willing to do anything to protect those under her care, and Noct respected that. He also made sure to be much more amenable to her terms this time, which wasn’t difficult now that he appreciated her position in all this, even suggesting further measures to protect the city.</p><p>“In short, your majesty,” Camelia stood and rounded her desk. “You shall assign your own to aid the evacuation effort, and in return, we shall keep the Oracle safe. Are we in agreement?”</p><p>Noct straightened his back and held out his hand. “We’re at your disposal, Madam Secretary.”</p><p>She shook his hand and smiled. “You remind me very much of your father.”</p><p>Smiling, Noct pictured his dad. “Thank you. And -” he swallowed hard, hoping he’d made a good enough impression. “A question, if I may.”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty?”</p><p>Noct steeled himself. “The Oracle. May I see her?”</p><p>He could see the way her eyes sharpened, her smile vanishing. “Attempting to add terms after negotiations are closed?”</p><p>“No, no,” Noct said quickly. “No terms, nor a demand. Just…” he dropped his voice. “A request.”</p><p>Camelia looked him up and down. “A rather weighty one. While we currently have the power to keep her from harm, the Oracle is under Imperial watch at all times. Allowing the king of Lucis a visit could spark a battle before we are prepared for one.”</p><p>Noct’s shoulders fell. “I know what it is I’m asking. But the rite will be dangerous. There’s no guarantee either of us will make it out with our lives, and I haven’t seen my fiancée in <em> twelve years. </em> Please,” his voice shook against his will. “Even if it’s only for a moment.”</p><p>The Secretary regarded him in silence, one of her eyebrows arching high. Then she turned to a subordinate stationed near a door. “Escort his majesty and his party to the eastern parlor, and see that they are provided with refreshments.” Camelia’s heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked away, sparing Noct a glace over her shoulder.</p><p>They were led down long hallways to a posh room with an impossibly high ceiling and plush couches. As soon as their escort left, Noct shed his jacket and vest, yanking off his tie and popping the top button on his shirt, rubbing at his neck.</p><p>“Negotiations seemed to have gone favorably,” Ignis commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct said, rolling up the sleeves on his stiff dress shirt. “Let’s hope our luck holds out.”</p><p>A few minutes later, several staff members came in carrying trays, setting them down on a low table in the center of the room and leaving immediately after. They’d been provided with a rather impressive spread of finger foods: caviar, pastries, salted fish and bruschetta, fine cheeses and fruit. Noct knew that he was technically hungry, but he was too anxious to actually eat, settling on a bottle of sparkling water. He was on the cusp of making a real change. He had to stay focused.</p><p>They sat around nibbling at the food for the better part of an hour before the door opened again. Noct turned from the window that he’d been standing in front of to see Camelia motion at him.</p><p>“Come with me, your majesty.”</p><p>He almost jumped to follow her.</p><p>Camelia led him down several hallways, her pace quick and quiet. “You will be supervised,” she said softly, “And you will only have a few minutes. Any more is too risky.”</p><p>Noct’s heart thumped inside his chest. “I understand.”</p><p>They entered an empty room, where Camelia directed Noct to the far wall, and paused. At the door, a soldier in Accordo uniform held his hand to his ear, then looked up and nodded.</p><p>Camelia pressed a switch below an ornate sconce, and a piece of the wall clicked and swung open. She motioned at him to go through. Noct had to duck his head to fit, stepping into another room. Sunlight poured in through tall windows to his right, leading his eyes to a figure in a chair on the other side of the space.</p><p>“Luna,” Noct breathed. She was here, in front of him, shining in the sunlight like an angel.</p><p>Her eyes were locked on his, a hand raised to her mouth in shock. She slowly stood, taking cautious steps forward as Noct did the same, each of them gaining momentum until they came together in an embrace. Luna folded into him with a gasp, Noct encircling her with his arms and holding tight.</p><p>“Noctis,” she said, her breath warm against his neck. “You’re here.”</p><p>Pulling back enough to see her face, Noct was nearly overwhelmed by her, the sparkle in her eyes, the gentle curve of her nose, the soft freckles that dotted her face. She was so beautiful it almost <em> hurt. </em> Luna raised a hand to his cheek, and Noct leaned into her touch with a sigh.</p><p>“You’ve grown so tall,” she whispered.</p><p>He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. She was right - the last time they’d seen each other, she’d been nearly a foot taller than him. Luna laughed too, a gentle, heavenly sound, and soon they were both giggling softly.</p><p>“I missed you,” Noct brushed her hair aside, trailing his fingers down her cheek. “So much.”</p><p>Luna leaned up until the tips of their noses brushed. “And I missed you.”</p><p>She was so warm, like he was holding a piece of the sun, just as brilliant and bright. It felt like a dream to be beside her, the way her hair tickled his face, the peace that radiated from her. Noct wanted to stay forever.</p><p>“Time’s up, your majesty,” Camelia’s voice came from behind them.</p><p>Frowning, Noct gathered Luna up into his arms. He didn’t want to leave her, now or ever, but it would put her at risk to stay any longer. Leaning close to her ear, Noct dropped his voice to the tiniest whisper.</p><p>“The ring,” he said. “Do you have it?”</p><p>He felt her body tense against him. Luna nodded slowly.</p><p>Noct squeezed her shoulders. “Give it to me. I won’t make you bear the burden any longer.”</p><p>With slow, subtle movements, one of Luna’s hands went for the pocket at the front of her dress, pulling out something he couldn’t see. Her closed fist settled against his chest.</p><p>“Your majesty,” Camelia urged, her voice tense.</p><p>Giving Luna one last tight squeeze, Noct sighed and cradled her face in his palms, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’ll see you soon,” He promised. As he pulled away, he took both of her hands in his, kissing her knuckles as he carefully and discreetly took the ring. It made him ache to part with her now, but as he looked back through the hidden door, he saw Luna smiling at him, her hands clasped over her heart.</p><p>Noct slipped the ring into his pocket while Camelia’s back was turned, then he leaned heavily on the back of a nearby chair, his throat closing. She’d been right there in his arms, and letting go had been so much harder than he thought it would be.</p><p>He breathed in a wet sniffle, blinking away tears. Standing up straight, he turned to Camelia. “Thank you,” he said, his voice thick.</p><p>Noct was led back to the parlor via winding hallways and stairwells, presumably to avoid detection. His retinue was waiting for him, Ignis holding the discarded pieces of his suit. They silently left the estate and returned to the hotel, where Noct dropped on to one of the beds, his heart heavy.</p><p>“Did you get to see her?” Prompto asked softly.</p><p>Nodding, Noct rubbed at his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was barely lunchtime when they’d returned to the hotel, Noct changing into jeans and a soft shirt and hanging up his suit. Since Luna’s public address and the rite wouldn’t be until tomorrow, Ignis suggested they spend time in the city, and Noct agreed. It was better than sitting in the hotel a nervous wreck for the rest of the day.</p><p>Altissia was buzzing with rumors of the Oracle, the crowd in front of her dress impossibly dense as cameras flashed. Noct had wanted another look at the gown, but he was too keyed up to navigate through the sea of people vying to do the same. His skin felt too tight, a size too small for his body, his heart fluttering in his chest. Prompto could likely sense his distress, if his nonstop chatter and lighthearted jokes were any indication. It did help take Noct’s mind off things, if only a little.</p><p>They had a late lunch at some fancy restaurant, the portions tiny but delicious, and far too expensive for what they got. Afterwards Prompto all but dragged them to the northern plaza, buying a wishing bird for each of them. Noct’s pen hovered over the paper for a moment. He remembered playing the game last time, but not what he’d written. After a moment of consideration, he carefully wrote ‘I want Luna to live’ on the paper before flinging it upwards. It sailed left, then right, then left again - and finally dropped itself into the mouth of the tidemother statue.</p><p>“Nice, dude!” Prompto clapped a hand on his back. “What’d you wish for?”</p><p>Noct smiled. “Like I’m gonna tell you.”</p><p>As afternoon faded, Prompto snapped dozens of photos, they visited the caricature artist in the plaza and commissioned drawings, bought more snacks and gelato and swung by Maagho for dinner. Noct picked at his food, too nervous to really stomach anything, until Weskham put a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Calm yourself, my boy,” he said. “You’ve the favor of the gods on your side. Everything will turn out fine.”</p><p>Noct smiled and forced himself to eat a few more bites of his meal.</p><p> </p><p>Back in their hotel room, Ignis produced a map of the city and sat them down to discuss tactics. The intelligence they’d been provided with suggested a fleet of at least three Imperial dreadnaughts, plus however many dropships and smaller craft they planned on sending. Prompto frowned as Ignis suggested routes and actions. Four of them against a literal army: it did look rather hopeless.</p><p>“The Oracle’s address will take place here, at the palace plaza,” Ignis pointed at the map. “Once Lady Lunafreya is done speaking, she will go straight to the altar of the Tidemother, here,” he slid his finger to another spot, “To the north. Noct will have round about twenty minute’s window to get into position before the rite begins.”</p><p>“Can’t he just go straight to the altar?” Prompto suggested.</p><p>Adjusting his glasses, Ignis shook his head. “Imperial troops will be waiting everywhere. While the Oracle affords some level of protection, I doubt they would extend the same courtesy to the Crown Prince of Lucis. They'll likely do anything to stop him from forging another covenant.”</p><p>“That’s not a lot of time,” Gladio commented. “And he’ll probably have to fight his way there.”</p><p>Noct stuck his hand in his pocket and turned the ring over in his fingers. “I’ll be fine. You guys concentrate on the evacuation.”</p><p>The look that Ignis gave him was heavy, but his advisor said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Long after his friends had fallen asleep, Noct remained awake, slipping from his bed and stepping out onto the balcony. Altissia was quiet around him, so different from the lively, noisy place it was in the daylight. Slowly, he sank to his knees, clasped his hands, and prayed to the gods. He begged Shiva, mighty Glacian, to protect Luna from Ardyn. He asked Titan for his help to save Altissia, Ramuh for his power to drive their enemies back. He prayed to Bahamut to let him steer history on a better course, not knowing if the dragon god would even hear him. Then he prayed to them all, to grant him the strength to save Ignis’ sight.</p><p>When he returned to bed, Noct fell asleep to the sound of far off whispers, too soft to understand.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The morning was bright and warm as Noct dressed himself in his leather fatigues, checked his supply of curatives, and put the ring in his pocket. He wouldn’t fail today.</p><p>Ignis led the way through back alleys and between buildings, keeping out of sight as they made their way towards the palace. A crowd was already gathering, buzzing with chatter. Hidden behind a line of potted trees, Ignis passed out communication earpieces to each of them.</p><p>“Can you all hear me?” he tested. Noct nodded, his voice ringing loud and clear through the device. “Everyone certain about the plan? There’s no backing out now.”</p><p>They all nodded. Noct’s gut was churning, his nerves ramping up, adrenaline overriding his better judgement. He’d carefully avoided telling his friends too much, but the time for secrecy was over. If they knew what he knew, they’d all have a better chance.</p><p>“Luna is in danger,” he said flatly. “The empire will probably try to take her out, so I have to get to her first.” Pulling the ring from his pocket, Noct steeled himself.</p><p>“The Ring of Lucii,” Ignis breathed. “When did you…?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” Noct slipped the ring over his right middle finger, burning his skin, thousands of whispers in his ears. He grunted as it seemed to click into place on his hand, the power flowing through him. It had hurt so much the first time he’d put it on, like he was being torn apart from the inside - but he hadn’t been ready for it then, only using it because he’d been literally and figuratively backed into a corner.</p><p>He flexed his hand as the ring settled itself. “Listen to me,” he said to his friends. “The shit is gonna hit the fan, big time. <em> Stay together. </em> And Ignis-” He looked to his retainer, at his eyes, sharp and clear. “Do <em> not </em> come after me, no matter what.”</p><p>Ignis’ eyebrows pinched together. “You can’t possibly expect me to leave you.”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Noct countered. “Stay with Gladio and Prompto, I’ll be fine-”</p><p>Ignis’ eyes widened. “Noct, I swore an oath to protect you-”</p><p>“That’s an <em> order, </em> Ignis!”</p><p>Ignis’ mouth snapped shut. It made Noct feel sick to have to use his power like this, but he wouldn’t let his friends sacrifice themselves for him. Not this time. The muscles in Ignis’ jaw clenched.</p><p>“Yes, highness,” he said stiffly.</p><p>Gladio gave Noct a hard stare, Prompto fidgeted, terrified. “Stay together,” Noct repeated. “Focus on evacuating the citizens. I can handle myself. Got it?”</p><p>The three of them only nodded. A set of bells chimed out through the city.</p><p>“It’s time,” Noct peeked around the trees. “I’ll do my part, you do yours.” Then he left, walking away without looking back, joining the crowd gathered before the palace.</p><p>He wove his way towards the front just as Luna came out of the palace and stepped towards the podium. She shone in the sunlight, and it took Noct’s breath away to see her now, hear her words, her conviction and passion. It moved him to tears, though he was hardly the only one, several spectators around them bowing their heads to cry softly. As she finished speaking, Luna caught Noct’s eye and smiled, just as the distant roar of magitek engines came over the horizon.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis’ voice was in his ear. “The empire has arrived. Our intelligence counts thirty five ships, four of them dreadnaughts.”</p><p>He didn’t miss the way Ignis’ voice was tight and guarded. “I see ‘em,” Noct replied, turning. “I’m heading for the altar now.”</p><p>It was easier said than done.</p><p>After navigating through the crowd that was quickly beginning to panic at the sight of imperial forces, Noct slipped into a back alley and broke into a run. While Luna was able to pass straight through the palace to get to the altar, he had to work his way around it. The roofs would have saved him a lot of time, but he’d be too exposed up there, too easy of a target. He came up to an intersection and ducked behind a trash can. There were imperial troops and MTs <em> everywhere, </em> how the hell did they get into the city so fast?</p><p>Noct saw an opening and threw his sword, warping to an alcove on the other side of the street. The more he stayed out of sight, the better - battle would only slow him down. He crept through the streets as fast as he dared, and he was barely halfway to the edge of the city when he heard Luna’s song, echoing against the waterfalls, hauntingly beautiful. She was awakening Leviathan. He was out of time.</p><p>Noct popped and ether and warped again as the ground shook, sea water spraying through the air as the Hydraean rose from the ocean. He warped over and over, stealth be damned, downing ethers to keep his magic from fading, his stomach lurching. Imperial dropships began closing in on Leviathan.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis’ voice came through the static in his earpiece. “The empire has the Hydraean surrounded, hurry!”</p><p>He threw his sword and warped as far as he could, stumbling when he landed. Bile rose in the back of his throat, but Noct forced it back down. He could be sick all he wanted once Luna was safe, but until then, he had to focus. Another ether bottle shattered in his hand as voices crackled in his ear.</p><p>“Noct, we can see you. Stop warping so much, conserve your strength!”</p><p>Warping again, Noct took off over a roof, the tiles crumbling under his feet. “I can’t! I have to get to Luna before Ardyn does!”</p><p>“Ardyn?” Prompto’s voice came over the line, out of breath. “What does he want with her?”</p><p>He didn’t have time or patience for secrecy anymore. “He’ll kill her,” Noct wheezed, popping another ether to warp to a rooftop. He was pouring sweat. “And if Luna dies here, it’ll all fall apart!”</p><p>“What?” Ignis shouted, gunfire nearby. “How do you know? Noct!”</p><p>At the end of his next warp, Noct’s legs gave out, his body crumbling to a heap against clay roof tiles. Looking up, he saw Luna on the altar, still out of reach, an imperial ship lowering itself towards her. Ardyn. Noct struggled for his pocket, pulling out a hi-elixir and crushing it in his fingers. The relief he felt lasted barely a second before a nausea and weakness flooded over him, but he forced himself to stand and run. His lungs burned. He was so close.</p><p>Ardyn stepped off the dropship and sauntered towards Luna, who sat on the stone, her dress torn.</p><p>
  <em> No, no, no, no. </em>
</p><p>Noct pushed himself as hard as he could. Ardyn turned to smile at him.</p><p><em> Shiva! Titan, Ramuh! Anyone, </em> He begged silently. <em> Please! Stop him! </em></p><p>The air went still and cold.</p><p>Noct blinked and Gentiana appeared on the altar, standing between Luna and Ardyn. When she opened her eyes, Ardyn’s body instantly froze in ice, sparkling in the sun for a moment before crumbling into the sea. Noct felt his throat close as he warped to the altar, crashing against the stone, his strength giving out.</p><p>Gentiana’s heels clicked against the ground as she approached him. Noct managed to haul himself up, every part of him shaking. Her eyes pierced into him, silent.</p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed. Then Gentiana was gone, and Noct saw Luna, struggling to stand and using the trident for support. He stumbled to her, clumsily gathering her into his arms and holding her close. Alive. She was <em> alive. </em></p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked. Luna pulled back and smiled sweetly. Before she could answer, Leviathan roared above them, sending a sharp spray of water that nearly knocked them both over. Noct took out two elixirs, using one on Luna and another on himself.</p><p>“I need to prove to Leviathan that I’m worthy,” he said, staring up at the water goddess. “But I’m gonna need some help.”</p><p>The way Luna smiled at him then made strength blossom within Noct’s heart. She stepped away and raised the trident, the weapon and her body becoming enveloped in a golden glow.</p><p>The voices began low, quiet, a hum in the back of his mind. Then they grew in volume, layer upon layer, slamming into his ears as the power of the kings of Lucis flooded his body. Noct’s vision tunneled, his arms and legs tingling. He watched from somewhere outside himself as he lifted Luna into his arms, floating off the ground as the Royal Arms began to circle him.</p><p>“Hold on to me,” he said, his voice sounding so distant to his own ears. Luna wrapped one arm around his neck, the other still clutching her trident. Noct took off, soaring over the water towards the city, scanning with his eyes. He could see faces that were miles away as clearly as if they were right in front of him. Men, women, children, crying and panicking. MTs. Soldiers. Accordo guards. His vision snapped to a wide balcony where Prompto and Gladio stared up at him. Noct went straight for it, landing on his feet and sliding to a stop. Luna squeaked in his ear.</p><p>“Noct,” Prompto gasped, his eyes wide.</p><p>He held out Luna to Gladio, who quickly scooped her up and held her. “Get her somewhere safe,” Noct instructed. “Protect her, no matter what.”</p><p>Gladio’s head jerked in a quick nod, and Noct pivoted on his heel to leave.</p><p>“Noctis!”</p><p>Turning back, he saw Luna, holding her trident out to him. He reached out to take it, the weapon fading into a bright light as it merged with his body. He gave Luna one last smile before blinking away, zipping over a stream of light to float before Leviathan’s face.</p><p>The Hydraean seemed to glare at him, her divine language crashing against his ears. He still couldn’t understand.</p><p>“Leviathan,” Noct said, his voice level but commanding. “Give me your power!”</p><p>She roared at him. Noct’s skin crackled with energy.</p><p>“I will take it by force if I must,” he said. Leviathan rose from the water and began to circle him. So much for avoiding a fight.</p><p>Time moved impossibly slow and lightning fast all at once. The power of kings was almost too much to bear, like he suddenly had a dozen extra souls shoved inside him, each too big, too bright, too loud. Even with their strength, Leviathan was still stronger, slamming him into the water again and again. The ring burned against his hand.</p><p>Imperial ships began closing in. The earth shook around them as Titan rose from the water, swatting them out of the air, followed closely by Ramuh’s lightning, raining down from the sky to destroy smaller crafts and fry ground units. Free of distractions from the empire, Noct kept his focus on Leviathan, who darted in and out of the sea in random patterns. Thanks to the power granted to him by Luna, he was at least a little faster, zinging across the water to send his weapons for Leviathan’s fins. One cracked and broke under the barrage, as did the next. The Hydraean howled in rage as she sank into the water, the typhoon that surrounded the area crashing down.</p><p>He could feel the power beginning to wane, bleeding out through his fingers as the voices of his ancestors slowly faded. With what little strength he had left, Noct blinked to solid ground, crumbling. Reality slammed into him, once again alone in his skin, his muscles beginning to spasm. His mouth tasted like blood and salt, something warm and wet flowing over his lips and down his chin. He was so cold.</p><p>The flesh of his right leg sizzled. The mark of the Hydraean scorched into his thigh beneath his clothes, carving itself agonizingly slowly, burning white hot. Noct couldn't stop the scream that tore from his ravaged throat, his voice breaking. When it passed, he nearly blacked out.</p><p>He was staring at the droplets of red gathering beneath his face when footsteps approached. Lifting his gaze, Noct found Ravus kneeling before him, though his vision was blurry.</p><p>“You have won the favor of the Hydraean,” Ravus said - or at least that's what Noct thought he heard through his scrambled ears. “Now I shall keep my promise.”</p><p>Ravus produced his father's glaive and held it out. Though Noct told his arm to reach for it, his body wouldn't obey him, every muscle locking up. It was hard to breathe. Eventually Ravus took Noct's unresponsive hand and curled his fingers around the hilt of the sword, the weapon shimmering as it entered him. The world went dark for a moment, until cold metal gripped his chin, lifting his face.</p><p>“Stay alive,” Ravus commanded. “The fate of our world depends on it.” Then he released him. As Noct fell onto his side, he barely managed to see Ravus walking away as two figures ran for him. But then his vision went gray, his body jerking uncontrollably. Someone was yelling his name.</p><p>“Prompto, help me move him!”</p><p>“What's wrong with him? Why is he shaking like that!?”</p><p>Something shoved his shoulder. “He's seizing. Here, support his head, keep his nose pointed down so he doesn't choke on his blood.” A pause. “Prompto!”</p><p>Fingers under his cheek and jaw, hot and damp, holding his face away from the pavement. Someone was rubbing his back, up and down. “Noct,” a voice said, close to his ear. He knew that voice. Gladio. “We got you, you're safe. The battle’s over. Okay? We got you.”</p><p>Prompto’s voice was close by, crying, sniffling. “Yeah, we got ya, buddy.”</p><p>He wanted to answer, say he was fine, ask where Ignis was. But he couldn't, a million shocks making every part of him violently jerk and twitch. His stomach lurched, more blood in his mouth, coppery sharp. He couldn't move, couldn't see, no part of him would respond at all. It hurt so much. <em> Please stop, </em> he begged his exhausted body, <em> please please stop. </em></p><p>It was an eternity before the tremors finally subsided, letting Noct fall into nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Darkness everywhere.</p><p>Where was...?</p><p>He tried to move but couldn’t tell if it worked. Everything was muffled around him. Tiny bits of sound came and went.</p><p>
  <em> How is he? </em>
</p><p>Something cool draped over his forehead.</p><p>
  <em> His fever spiked again. </em>
</p><p>Someone sighed. <em> I’m not surprised with how hard he pushed himself. </em></p><p>
  <em> Yeah. You should be resting, though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I’m fine. </em>
</p><p>A long silence followed. <em> This is really hard on him, huh? </em></p><p>A gentle touch on his arm. <em> The crown is a heavy burden. That is why we are here, to support him, to lift him up when he falters. </em></p><p><em> ...Yeah. </em> A wet sniffle, the voice strained. <em> Didn’t think it would be this hard, though. </em></p><p>
  <em> Indeed. But we have a sacred duty to fulfill. Can I count on you to be there for him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah. I swore I would. I meant it. </em>
</p><p>He wanted to open his eyes, tell them he was okay, but he couldn’t. The voices faded.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Noct registered was light, impossibly bright against his eyes. He groaned and tried to pull away from it, his whole body sluggish and slow. It took ages for his vision to focus, scanning around him to see an unfamiliar room. A metal stand with clear plastic bags hanging from it stood nearby, a small machine beeping steadily below.</p><p>Every muscle protested as Noct pushed the blanket away from him, sitting up with a grunt. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck. Maybe a few. A wire was stuck to the back of his hand, leading to the machine that pinged in time with his heart.</p><p>“Are you back with us?”</p><p>Noct’s eyes snapped to a chair, where a figure sat, their back to him. He knew that jacket, that hair. Ignis. The panic rose in his throat as the memory replayed of his old friend, blinded for life. <em> Please, no- </em></p><p>Ignis stood and turned, and Noct’s heart skipped a beat. Ignis’ eyes trained on him, uninjured, sparkling through his glasses. Noct let out his breath in a rush. Ignis could see. He could see.</p><p>“You gave us quite a scare,” Ignis said with a smile.</p><p>He felt a manic laugh rising from somewhere deep in him. Before it could surface, Noct looked Ignis  over. A dark scar marred the right side of his jaw and neck, disappearing into his shirt, and his right arm and hand were encased in a heavy cast, supported by a sling.</p><p>“You’re hurt.”</p><p>Ignis softly tapped at the cast with his right fingertips. “Nothing that won’t heal with time.”</p><p>Clutching at his right hand where the ring sat, Noct swallowed hard. “And Luna?”</p><p>Smiling gently, Ignis nodded towards the door. “Anxiously awaiting your return.”</p><p>Noct could have collapsed with relief. He did it. He saved her, thank the gods. The door opened and Prompto came bouncing in, his smile wide.</p><p>“Hey, buddy! How ya feelin’?”</p><p>It was hard not to smile back. “Alright, I guess?” He tried to move off the bed and regretted it. <em> Everything </em> hurt, even places he didn’t think could. “Okay,” his voice strained. “Maybe a little sore.” Prompto helped him stand, having to support most of his weight. “Where’s Luna? I want to see her.”</p><p>Hauling him up by his hip, Prompto laughed. “No offense, Noct, but before you go see your lady, you <em> really </em> need a shower.”</p><p>Noct’s skin flashed hot as he realized how gross he felt, nodding in silent agreement. He didn’t so much limp as Prompto nearly carried him, one of Noct’s arms around his shoulders. He was so weak. “How long was I out?”</p><p>“Five days,” Prompto answered, pushing open a door to reveal a large, opulent bathroom. They must have been in the palace. “You were in bad shape, dude. You wore yourself out in the battle, and gave yourself ether poisoning on top of it.”</p><p><em> Ether poisoning? </em> Noct didn’t even know that was a <em> thing, </em> though it would certainly explain why he was sick to his stomach the entire time. He was so feeble that he didn’t have it in him to feel embarrassed that he needed assistance getting out of his clothes, Prompto peeling the shirt off his back and helping him out of his pants. He spied the brand on Noct’s leg and openly winced.</p><p>“Damn, that the Hydraean’s mark?”</p><p>Looking down, Noct winced, too. It covered the entire top of his right thigh, from his hip to his knee, the skin red and swollen in ornate patterns that looked vaguely like waves. “Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s your bad leg, too, huh?”</p><p>He nodded. Noct didn’t doubt that Leviathan put her mark there entirely on purpose, knowing the old injury still bothered him sometimes. Prompto got the water running, helping Noct hobble into the fancy marble shower and sit on the built in bench.</p><p>“You good?”</p><p>Noct waved him out. “I got it from here, thanks.”</p><p>Prompto closed the glass door to the shower. “I’ll go get you some clean clothes.”</p><p>He sat under the spray of hot water for several minutes without moving, letting it soothe some of the aches he felt. Five days. No wonder he could barely stand. As he washed his hair, Noct wondered for a moment why Prompto was attending to him the way Ignis usually would, but then he remembered the cast on Ignis’ arm.</p><p>A broken limb was still better than being blind.</p><p>There was a knock on the door as he was scrubbing himself down, just before Prompto returned, partially obscured by the steam on the glass walls. “Man, everyone was so psyched to hear you’re up. You doing okay in there?”</p><p>“Yeah.” It was mostly true, he still hurt like hell. “I’m almost done.”</p><p>‘Almost done’ meant another ten minutes with how slowly he had to move. Noct swore he’d never take being able to bathe himself properly for granted again. He needed help getting dressed, too, Prompto handing Noct his toothbrush and partially holding him up while he brushed his teeth. He didn’t bother styling his hair, running a comb through it and letting it fall where it wanted, tucking the bulk of it behind his ears. It was how he wore it in the world of ruin, mostly out of necessity, though it was strange to see his younger face framed by his hair like that now. Noct had always combed his fringe to hang over his forehead, all his life. He looked so different without it.</p><p>The shower did seem to restore some of his strength, Noct finally able to walk on his own, albeit while clutching Prompto’s arm. His jeans rubbed against the brand on his leg, making him hiss - but he forgot the pain altogether when they rounded a corner. Standing in the middle of the room was Luna.</p><p>Noct gasped softly. She turned to see him, her white skirt twirling around her legs. Pushing away from Prompto, Noct limped to her.</p><p>“Luna,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. She was alive, cupping his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking over his cheeks. She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes and it was almost too much, Noct bowing his neck to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>A bark caught his attention. Umbra came trotting in, wagging his tail happily, followed by Ignis and Gladio, who carried Pryna in his arms, her back leg heavily bandaged. “Good to have you back, Noct,” Gladio said as Umbra circled him.</p><p>“Everyone alright?” Noct asked. Prompto went to pet Pryna’s ears.</p><p>“A little banged up,” Gladio smiled, “But in one piece.”</p><p>Noct’s chest felt so warm and full, with Luna by his side and his friends smiling around him. He never thought he’d get to have this - and it was worth every ounce of pain he suffered to see them all safe.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis stepped forward. “There’s something I must know.”</p><p>The mood instantly darkened. “Yeah?”</p><p>Ignis looked torn. “Before your battle with Leviathan, how did you know that the Chancellor would make an attempt on Lady Lunafreya’s life?”</p><p>Noct felt his blood go cold. “Uh.”</p><p>“And you seem to have known more than that,” he continued, his gaze hard. “Since we left Insomnia, it’s almost as if you could predict certain events. Noct… How?”</p><p>Every eye in the room was on him, and Noct felt himself shrink in place. He couldn’t hide anymore. He sighed heavily. “I guess I owe you all an explanation.”</p><p>His empty stomach chose that moment to snarl viciously, the sound almost echoing through the room. They all stared at him wide-eyed, even Umbra cocked his head. Noct could feel his ears burn as he cleared his throat, Prompto snickering.</p><p>Ignis gave him a lopsided smile. “Perhaps some lunch first, seeing as how your highness has not eaten in days.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct agreed. “Lunch sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Luna and Prompto supported Noct, each holding an arm, as they went into a large dining hall with a long table. A spread of food was waiting, sandwiches and fruit, chilled shrimp and smoked fish, fresh bread, frosted sweet buns, omelettes, and a half dozen pitchers of juice and tea. Noct felt his mouth water almost painfully. He'd never been so hungry in his life.</p><p>He'd barely sat down before he was practically stuffing himself. It was all so good, the eggs perfectly sweet and fluffy, the bread warm and soft. Had anything ever tasted this good before? Somehow Noct doubted it.</p><p>He was ready to devour the entire spread when Ignis cleared his throat from across the table. “Noct,” he said flatly. “A bit of decorum, if you please.”</p><p>Noct stopped mid-chew and looked around. Everyone was looking right at him, including Luna, who'd sat down beside him - and realized he'd been shoveling food into his face like a starving animal. Right in front of her. His fiancée, a perfectly cultured princess, that he hadn't seen in over a decade. As he swallowed, Noct felt a hot wash of embarrassment overtake him, pondering briefly if he could summon one of the six to come strike him down that instant.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, certain his face was a magnificent shade of red.</p><p>Luna’s fingers touched his arm, and Noct turned to see her gentle smile. “I don't mind. You must be famished.” As if to illustrate her point, Luna picked up a sweet bun from the tray and took a comically large bite, smearing her cheeks and the tip of her nose with cinnamon and frosting.</p><p>Noct could only blink at her, so surprised by the action that he didn't know how to react. Then he laughed softly, Luna joining him as she wiped her face with a napkin, and soon the whole table dissolved into giggles.</p><p>Once they’d eaten their fill, Noct cleaning his plate three times before his stomach was satisfied, they went back to the suite where he had woken up, gathering in the sitting area. Ignis closed and locked the door, standing beside a chair.</p><p>“Alright, Noct,” he said softly. “Would you care to enlighten us?”</p><p>Sighing, Noct rubbed at his face with his hands. Where to even begin? “Ignis, do you remember the morning we left Insomnia?”</p><p>Ignis’ eyebrows pinched together. “Quite clearly. You seemed disoriented and distant.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “I had a vision that night. Or something, I don’t know. But I saw<em> everything </em> - everything that was going to happen to us. That Insomnia would fall, that the empire would try to take over, forging the covenants, all of it. I woke up feeling like I’d <em> lived </em> it.”</p><p>A profound silence settled over the space, broken only by Prompto muttering a soft “whoa.”</p><p>“It was…” Noct reached out to Luna, sitting close beside him, and grabbed her hand. “It was horrible. I watched so many die, and I couldn’t -” his voice cracked as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. “I couldn’t let that happen.”</p><p>Luna threaded her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. No one said anything for a long while. Ignis slowly sank into a chair.</p><p>“That… certainly explains a lot,” he commented.</p><p>Noct nodded. “You should all know, our real enemy here isn’t the Empire. It’s Ardyn.”</p><p>“The <em> Chancellor?” </em></p><p>Noct tried to think of a way to ease the impact of that particular bombshell and came up blank. “He’s - he’s not the chancellor, his name isn’t Izunia.” He took a deep breath. “He’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum, my ancestor.”</p><p>Prompto choked on air, Ignis and Gladio just stared at him, their eyes wide with shock. Luna was quiet, her eyes focused on where their hands were linked. Did she already know?</p><p>“How is that possible?” Ignis muttered.</p><p>Noct folded his other hand on top of Luna’s. “When the starscourge first appeared, Ardyn was able to cure the people of it by absorbing it into himself. He was a hero, and supposed to be the founder king. But the gods deemed him unworthy, and gave the throne to his brother, Somnus.”</p><p>“But that-” Ignis was clearly struggling with the information. “That would make him over two thousand years old.”</p><p>“He’s not mortal,” Noct answered. “Not anymore. And now he’s the source of all of it. I’m supposed to purge the darkness, but it’s not actual darkness, or even the starscourge. It’s <em> him.” </em></p><p>Prompto sputtered from his seat, Pryna shifting in his lap. “Whoa. Wait. Time out for a second. If he’s your ancestor, then why does he have it out for you? Why did he try to kill Lady Lunafreya?”</p><p>Luna’s other hand came to rest on top of Noct’s. “Revenge,” he told them. “On the gods, on me. Ardyn wants vengeance for being denied the throne, and everything he’s done has been to that end. He’s been manipulating the empire for years.” He sighed. “He’ll do whatever he can to hurt me.”</p><p>Noct went quiet, leaning into Luna’s side. His friends were silent and still and they processed what he’d just told them. It was a lot, he knew.</p><p>“So,” Ignis asked slowly. “What happens now?’</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Noct straightened up. “Now we go get the crystal. The empire has it, in Gralea. We need to take it back.” He left it at that. His friends didn’t need to know what would happen once they actually reached the crystal. Not yet, anyway.</p><p>Ignis suddenly looked very tired. “We have quite a bit of planning to do, then.”</p><p>Everyone stood, the mood in the room somber. Luna was still holding his hand, and when he looked at her, she gave him a small smile. It was like a burst of sunlight that cut straight through his gloom, and Noct snatched up her other hand and held it against his heart.</p><p>“Luna,” he said, “let’s get married. Now. Today.”</p><p>Her face lit up. “Noctis…”</p><p>Ignis made a satisfied hum. “That’s hardly enough time to prepare for a proper royal ceremony-”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Noct said, never looking away from Luna’s eyes.</p><p>Prompto let out a high pitched squeal. Ignis chuckled. “Very well, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent in a scramble to plan a last second wedding. The shop where Luna’s wedding gown was stored had been damaged in the imperial attack, leaving the dress in no condition to be worn. Luna didn't seem to mind at all, surprisingly, happily picking out a replacement as Noct’s pinstripe suit went to the cleaners. A fair chunk of their cash on hand went to buying formal clothes for the guys, especially when it came to Gladio, whose jacket needed rush tailoring just to fit properly. Food was arranged, flowers commandeered, the issue of an officiate was quickly solved when Weskham revealed himself to be legally ordained. It all came together shockingly well for being arranged in only a few hours.</p><p>It was also kept quiet, only involving as many people as necessary. While Ardyn’s body had been destroyed by Shiva during the covenant, he was like a ghost, and could pop up anywhere and anytime. The fewer who knew about the ceremony, the better.</p><p>The sun was beginning to set when they were ready to begin. Noct stood outside the door to their makeshift chapel, feeling his palms begin to sweat, fiddling with his cufflinks to busy himself. When his father had told him that he would be entering into an arranged marriage, only <em> days </em> before he left Insomnia, a part of him had shut down, unable to process it. But now that he was waiting for his wedding to start, after all the heartbreak he’d experienced in his previous incarnation, Noct finally felt ready.</p><p>A click of shoes caught his attention. Turning to the source, Noct’s breath froze in his lungs. Luna rounded the corner, wearing a dress of flowing cream colored silk and gold, delicate and soft, baring her shoulders. A gossamer veil trailed from her hair, and she held a bouquet of white and blue sylleblossoms in her hands. And when she smiled at him, a tear slipped from one of Noct’s eyes and trailed down his cheek. Luna reached up and brushed it away with her fingers.</p><p>Noct held out his elbow to her, and when Luna took his arm, the door opened for them.</p><p>Inside the room was filled with flowers, mismatched but beautiful all the same, set in a line leading them to where Weskham and his friends stood waiting in gray and black, Ignis’ jacket draped over his shoulders to accommodate the cast on his arm. Camelia stood to the side, her arms folded, face stern. Prompto snapped photos like mad, only stopping when Luna handed her bouquet to him. Weskham smiled wide.</p><p>“Are you both ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” Luna and Noct said together. He turned to face her, taking her hands in his as Weskham began.</p><p>“Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of Regis Lucis Caelum, and one hundred and fourteenth monarch of the Kingdom of Lucis. Will you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, and keep only unto her for as long as you both shall live?”</p><p>Noct squeezed her hands. “I will.”</p><p>Weskham nodded. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, daughter of Sylva Via Fleuret, princess of the Kingdom of Tenebrae and Oracle to all of Eos. Will you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, and keep only unto him for as long as you both shall live?”</p><p>He would never forget the way she looked at him as she said, “I will.”</p><p>The shutter of Prompto’s camera started clicking away again as they said their vows, repeating Weskham as they exchanged rings - the rings that had been initially made for them, having survived the chaos of the covenant, the band on Luna’s finger a dazzling star shaped pattern of clear gems that glittered on her hand, Noct’s a wider strip of silver with the same design.</p><p>“Then,” Weskham finished, “By the power invested in me by the Accordo Protectorate, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife.”</p><p>Noct tipped his forehead to hers, then turned his face to softly kiss her. Their first kiss, at the altar. He could hear clapping and cheering, but all he could see was Luna.</p><p>A hush settled over the room. Noct finally looked away from Luna to see Gentiana, standing silently among the flowers, her eyes closed. She took a step forward. “Oracle and King,” she spoke. “Defiers of fate. The gods recognize their union.” When her eyes opened, her expression softened. “And smile upon them.”</p><p>Then she was gone, vanishing as quickly as she’d arrived. Noct breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Camelia’s heels clicked as she stepped towards them, motioning at a uniformed subordinate. “Congratulations to you both. However, there is one small wrinkle.” She nodded at the uniformed man, who presented a plaque with a large piece of parchment.</p><p>“While rings and divine blessings may be enough for royalty,” she said with a hint of a grin on her lips, “I’m afraid that here in Altissia, we require a bit more by way of paperwork.”</p><p>Noct and Luna walked forward to see the parchment - it was a marriage license, their names printed in dark ink, a gold foil seal at the top. Noct was handed an ornate fountain pen and signed his full name on the line, letting Luna sign hers. The rest of their party followed, Weskham as the officiate and his friends as witnesses, then finally Camelia signed the bottom.</p><p>“The Accordo Protectorate legally recognizes your marriage,” Camelia’s smile was gentle. “I wish you both happiness.”</p><p>Their reception was in the same room, the guys jumping to rearrange flowers and furniture as Weskham directed servers carrying trays of food. A bottle of champagne was opened, a toast was made. There was no cake to cut, only small, fluffy pastries, Noct’s eyes widening as raised on to his mouth. When he bit into one, memories flooded his mind, happy images of Tenebrae and a younger Luna.</p><p>“Ignis,” he said in wonder. “This is it. This is the sweet.”</p><p>Luna smiled, holding up one of the pastries. “They’re ulwaat berry cream tarts. You loved them when you were a child.”</p><p>Noct had to laugh. “Yeah, but I couldn’t remember what they were. Ignis has been trying to recreate them for years.”</p><p>Adjusting his glasses, Ignis smiled. “It’s no wonder I had little success. Ulwaat berries are difficult to procure outside of Tenebrae.”</p><p>“It comes full circle,” Gladio laughed.</p><p>Once the pastries were gone, Prompto demanded a first dance, playing music from his phone. With Luna in his arms, Noct swayed slowly across the floor as a beautiful song played, a woman’s voice singing <em> at last, my love has come along. </em> It felt so right to be there, to feel her heartbeat against his as Umbra happily circled them.</p><p>They celebrated for hours, eating fine food and drinking expensive champagne. Prompto nervously danced with Luna as Gladio all but dragged Ignis to dance with him, Noct taking up the camera to capture it. Camelia had declined to join them after the ceremony, and Weskham excused himself after the first hour, leaving just the five of them to laugh and share stories.</p><p>Eventually Noct’s fatigue caught up with him, and Luna suggested they retire for the evening, the sun having long since set. The guys promised to take care of the cleanup and shooed them both away. Back in Noct’s suite, he gathered Luna up into his arms and squeezed her tight with a happy sigh.</p><p>Despite his exhaustion, Noct didn’t want to sleep. While he was thrilled beyond words to finally have her by his side, the fact was that he barely knew Luna beyond what she’d written in the journal, what he heard on the news, and the snippets of memories given to him by Shiva. He wanted to know <em> everything </em> about her. As the moon traced across the sky, they sat up talking, trading stories, learning about each other. Noct discovered her favorite color was blue, that she was a vegetarian, and she harbored a secret love of gashapon machines, plugging coins into them and giving the prizes to local children whenever she could. He listened, rapt, as she told him stories of her first journeys as Oracle, writing a letter to Prompto, and seeing his father in Insomnia before the city fell.</p><p>“I wish I could have done more for his majesty,” she lamented.</p><p>Noct tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Thank you for being there with him.”</p><p>Their words slowed and eventually silenced as they both succumbed to sleep. When Noct awoke to rays of sun on his face, he looked down to see Luna’s head pillowed against his chest, the hand that wore her wedding ring clutching his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Twenty three days.</p><p>That was how long he had her.</p><p>Twenty three days of waking up to see her smiling face from the pillow next to his, of breakfasts together in the morning sun, lunches with his friends, laughing and smiling. Three weeks of trading stories, reminiscing about their childhoods, crying together as they mourned lost loved ones. Luna told the story of the attack on Insomnia, of the traitor Drautos and the heroic Nyx Ulric, who stopped the empire and saved her life, all while holding his hand as he trembled with anger and sadness. Twenty three nights of dancing barefoot in the moonlight, reveling in the way she would sigh gently against his ear, and falling asleep in her arms. Noct spent every possible moment in her presence, listening to her voice, mapping the freckles that dotted her back, memorizing the scent of her skin, and doing everything he could to show her just how much she meant to him. </p><p>Twenty three blissful days of pretending they had a future together.</p><p>Deep down he knew it was the only time he would have with Luna, and once he set out to retrieve the crystal, that would be it. So he cherished her, holding her tight, dreading the moment he would have to let go.</p><p>Ignis called a meeting on the twenty fourth day to discuss their plan to infiltrate the empire and retrieve the crystal. Noct told a more detailed story of his ‘vision,’ the train and the journey to Cartanica, but suggested another route, taking out the Katana of the Warrior to prove that he didn’t need to visit the royal tomb there. He carefully left out the detail of Ardyn’s trap and hurting Prompto. He wouldn’t let himself be fooled again.</p><p>The southern tip of the Niflheim continent seemed as good a place to start as any, and would give them a clear line straight to Gralea. Noct told Ignis to try to contact Aranea, a suggestion that was met with some shock, but he assured them that she’d likely cut ties with the empire by now.</p><p>“Nearly the entire continent is covered by an eternal winter,” Ignis pointed out, “Due to the presence of the Glacian’s corpse in the northeast. It won’t be an easy journey.”</p><p>“It’s still the most direct.” Noct sighed. “If we can get a hold of Aranea, it’ll be a lot easier.”</p><p>A consensus was reached to follow Noct’s suggestion and they adjourned. Nearly all preparations were complete, and it was agreed that they would set off tomorrow. Nights were slowly becoming longer, the dawn breaking later and later by the day, and soon they would have no daylight left. They didn’t have much time.</p><p>That night, Noct gathered Luna up in his arms, stroking her sweat-damp hair away from her flushed face, etching into his memory the feel of her body pressed against his. He hadn’t even left yet and he already missed her.</p><p>“Noctis?”</p><p>He pulled back to see her face. “I don’t want to go,” he admitted softly.</p><p>Luna just kissed him and huddled close.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The day of their departure was solemn and quiet. The royal vessel was loaded with supplies, a route was planned, clothes were packed. Noct spent the day with Luna in their room, cuddling together on a couch in what little sunlight came through the windows.</p><p>When it was time to leave, the guys came to retrieve Noct. Ignis’ heavy cast has been replaced with a lighter one, though his arm was still in a sling.</p><p>“It’s time, Noct,” he said.</p><p>Squeezing Luna’s hand, Noct nodded. “Yeah. I know.”</p><p>Prompto stepped forward, holding out a large book. “Uh, Lady Lunafreya? I have a gift for you.”</p><p>Letting go of Noct’s hand, Luna took the book and opened it. On the first page was a black and white photo of the two of them at the altar, smiling as they looked into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s a photo album,” Prompto explained. “I put all the really good pics from the wedding in there, plus a bunch from our journey. To, y’know. Keep you company until Noct comes back.”</p><p>Luna flipped through some of the pages. Most of the book was their wedding, their first dance, their first kiss. Halfway through, it became lined with images of Noct on the road: laughing with the desert of Leide behind him, riding his chocobo, holding up a fish he’d caught, all four of them grinning for the camera.</p><p>“Prompto,” Noct marveled. “This is fantastic.”</p><p>Closing the book, Luna held it to her chest. “Thank you, Prompto,” she said, stepping to him to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll treasure it always.”</p><p>Prompto laughed, blushing. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>Ignis bent down to pick up Noct’s bag from the floor. “We’ll meet you down at the harbor.” Then his three friends left, the door softly clicking shut behind them.</p><p>Luna set the photo album on a nearby table and turned to Noct, slipping into his arms. He held her close, his heart already hurting.</p><p>“Luna,” he said slowly. “You know what I have to do, don’t you?”</p><p>She sighed heavily against the hollow of his throat. “To purge the darkness will cost the life of the chosen king,” she whispered. “I’ve always known.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, nuzzling his face into her hair. “I wish I could stay with you.”</p><p>But she shook her head, leaning back to smile at him. “Noctis.” Her hand cradled his cheek. “The prophecy told that once my calling was fulfilled, my life would end. Never did I expect to be able to stand by your side, and this time with you, however brief, was the greatest happiness I’ve ever known.” She pressed her forehead against his.</p><p>“I want you to do something for me,” Noct said. “Stay in hiding. <em> Survive. </em> When the light returns, the people will need someone to guide them, and I won’t be around to do it.”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, my king.” Then Luna kissed him gently. “I will see you in the next life, Noctis.”</p><p>He stared into her eyes, a lump forming in his throat. “I’ll wait for you there.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand down to the private harbor at the base of the palace. Cid and Weskham met them, going over final checklists of the supplies loaded in the royal vessel. The Regalia was still in the hold, though Noct sincerely doubted they would be able to use it once they reached Niflheim.</p><p>“We ready to go?” Gladio asked.</p><p>Noct sighed. “Yeah. Weskham?” he turned to his father’s old friend. “Can I ask something of you?”</p><p>Unfolding his arms, Weskham smiled. “Of course, lad.”</p><p>He looked at Luna. “Protect my wife. Keep her from any harm.”</p><p>Nodding, Weskham gave him a warm smile. “I’ll make sure she stays safe, you have my word.”</p><p>His heart heavy, Noct walked towards the boat. He had one foot on the deck when he looked back, freezing in place. Luna smiled at him, hands clasped, her wedding ring glinting in the fading light. It broke something in him to see her, and Noct rushed back to scoop Luna into his arms and kiss her one last time.</p><p>“Goodbye,” he whispered against her lips.</p><p>As the boat pulled away from the dock, Noct kept his eyes trained on Luna, watching her smile fade into the distance. He sighed and leaned against one of the benches.</p><p>“Don’t worry, buddy,” Prompto said softly. “You’ll see her again.”</p><p>Noct rubbed his damp eyes. “Yeah,” he replied, knowing it wouldn’t be until long after he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The journey across the ocean was slow and careful, moving under the cover of darkness to avoid detection. Gladio did most of the driving, his superior sense of direction and knowledge of star charts proving invaluable in the poorly mapped waters. Rest was taken in short shifts, making sure at least one of them was awake at all times. It was tense and stressful.</p><p>Prompto passed around cereal bars, bottled water, and dried meat one night, the four of them sitting together on the floor of the hold. “Guys,” Noct said, unwrapping his meager dinner. “There’s something you need to know before we hit land.”</p><p>“What’s up?” Gladio asked.</p><p>Sighing, Noct took a bit of jerky. “Ardyn. He’s going to do whatever he can to mess with us. He can be anywhere at any time, and he’ll probably try to trick us somehow.”</p><p>“Something you saw in your vision?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noct frowned at the cereal bar, remembering how he’d thrown his best friend from the train, only realizing it as Prompto’s terrified face faded into the distance. “He used some kind of magic to fool me into attacking you guys. I thought I was seeing <em> him, </em> and I went berserk.”</p><p>Ignis made a thoughtful sound. “We’ll have to be cautious, then.”</p><p>“He’ll also try to separate us.” Noct set down his food and put a hand on Ignis and Prompto, who sat on either side of him. He looked each of them in the eye. “We need to stick close together. And let’s all promise, right now, that if any of us get split up, the rest <em> will </em>come for them. Got it?”</p><p>Prompto was the first to nod, though Noct could see the worry in his eyes. “Yeah, man. Of course.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“You bet.”</p><p>The rest of their meal was spent in silence.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Setting foot on solid land helped restore some of Noct’s confidence. The southern tip of the Niflheim continent was eerily quiet as they stashed the royal vessel in an abandoned boat shack, thankful for the roof that hid it. Noct looked back as they loaded their bags of supplies onto their backs to begin the ten mile trek to their rendezvous point, musing that he’d likely never see the boat or the Regalia in its hold ever again.</p><p>Ignis had shed the sling that held his right arm, though he still wore a heavy brace. Noct frowned. He’d never really been told the extent of the damage. “Hey, Specs,” he asked. “You gonna be okay if we have to fight?”</p><p>Ignis looked mildly irritated at the question. “My left arm is still perfectly usable, though I’m afraid my daggers won’t do me much good now.” He looked down at his bandaged limb. “Weskham was kind enough to gift me a sword suitable to wield single handed, so I’ll be far from defenseless.”</p><p>The subject dropped after that.</p><p>Coastal lowlands gave way to a thick forest of tall evergreen trees. Gladio led the way with his compass and map in hand, and though there wasn’t any snow yet, Noct could feel the chill in the air growing stronger as they went, a fog rolling in as the land sloped upward. They took one break but kept it short - the sun was setting, and it was barely afternoon. At the edge of the forest, they met a cracked asphalt road, taking it northeast until a red imperial dropship came into view, settled into the shadow of a hill.</p><p>Aranea seemed happy to see them, if her cheerful snark was any indication. “You made it, good. I was getting tired of waiting.” She gestured at the two men beside her. “This is Biggs and Wedge, they’ll help you get geared up.”</p><p>“Geared up?” Prompto asked.</p><p>Aranea grinned at him. “What, you planning on walking to the capital in those threads? Niflheim is a <em> tundra, </em> shortcake. You’d freeze to death in minutes.” Leading them into the hold of her ship, Aranea pointed to a row of cots. “You boys can sleep here tonight, we’ll set out at first light. I can take you as far as the MT base about a hundred miles in, but that’s it. Any further and we risk being shot down.” She smiled. “I’m not exactly on good terms with the empire anymore.”</p><p>“Your assistance is most appreciated,” Ignis said, setting down his bag.</p><p>As they settled in for the night, Noct kept his eyes trained on Prompto. He knew of the tattoo that his friend kept carefully hidden under his bracelets, and the meaning behind it - Prompto was an MT. Or was meant to be one, anyway. He’d never elaborated on it much, and Noct hadn’t pried.</p><p>He had a sinking feeling they were going to find out.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>As they flew to the base, Biggs and Wedge helped them pick out winter gear for the rest of the trip: coats and boots, thermal pants, hats, gloves, goggles and masks. Gladio prepared a survival pack with winter camping gear, Ignis carefully arranged a week’s worth of freeze dried rations. Aranea took out a paper map and circled several outposts they could stop at.</p><p>“Can’t guarantee what you’ll find there,” she said, “But it’ll probably be better than trying to sleep out in the open.”</p><p>“Thank you, Aranea,” Noct said. “We wouldn’t be able to do this without you.”</p><p>She went quiet. “You’re really gonna take the empire down, huh?”</p><p>Noct zipped up his heavy coat. “That’s the plan. And Aranea, a favor?”</p><p>Nodding, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Sure.”</p><p>“High Commander Ravus. Locate and extract him if possible.”</p><p>Aranea’s eyes narrowed. “That’s a pretty tall order, highness.”</p><p>“I know.” Noct sighed. “But trust me, he’s <em> not </em> our enemy. Just… do what you can. Please.”</p><p>She didn’t look terribly impressed, but nodded.</p><p>They touched down two miles from the MT base, lights clearly glowing around the outside. “There it is,” Aranea said, pointing. “Oldest magitek facility in the empire. Still producing MTs, as far as I know.”</p><p>Gladio hummed. “We should take it out, it’ll put a serious dent in the empire’s forces.”</p><p>“Such a maneuver could also compromise our position,” Ignis pointed out.</p><p>It was Prompto who spoke up next, to Noct’s surprise. “But shouldn’t we anyway? C’mon, we’ve busted plenty of bases before. Let’s trash the place and then make a break for it.”</p><p>Noct knew they should take it out, deal a blow to their enemies. But even as he agreed, he stared at his best friend. Whatever was inside that base, it was probably going to be hard for him.</p><p>A ventilation shaft proved to be the most logical way in, lest they set off alarms. It dumped them out into a wide hanger lined with neat rows of magitek armor and vehicles. A set of snowmobiles were parked near a closed gate.</p><p>“Bingo,” Gladio said, keeping his voice quiet. “These should make the trip a hell of a lot easier.”</p><p>“We should leave through this hanger when we go,” Ignis said, checking over the vehicles. “They appear to be in working condition.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Let’s stash the gear here and get moving.”</p><p>With their bags strapped to the back of two snowmobiles, it became significantly easier to move quietly. Several doors had to be pried open with brute force, but the hallways were silent, if cold. There was not another human in sight until they reached the inner areas where the temperature rose slightly and all the lights were on. They agreed that stealth was their best option and worked together to silently take out the few guards they encountered.</p><p>“Hey,” Prompto whispered, “Check it out.” He held up what looked like an audio cassette, likely older than all of them. “It’s labeled 07/08/722.”</p><p>“We may yet be able to find a device to play it on,” Ignis said. “Keep it, it might contain valuable intelligence.”</p><p>Continuing on, the base became something of a maze of empty offices and hallways stacked with books and documents. For the most part, they seemed to make little sense - manifests of MT model numbers, shipping orders, power consumption reports. They snagged several more of the audio cassettes lying around, and in an office in complete disarray, Prompto dug a cassette player from a stack of papers.</p><p>“Score! Wanna listen to the tapes?”</p><p>Ignis nodded, adjusting his glasses. “This is as good a place as any to take a rest. We should barricade ourselves in to be safe.”</p><p>Once the doors were secure, they passed around a canteen of water as Prompto began playing the cassettes, starting with the oldest dated. Noct didn’t recognize the voice, but while what the man said only sort of made sense, it was horrifying all the same.</p><p>“So.” Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose once they reached the last tape they had. “So lemme get this straight. This guy - an imperial researcher, I’m guessing - tried to create super soldiers, failed because they all went crazy, and then started using <em> babies </em> instead of adults?”</p><p>Ignis looked sort of pale. “That seems to be the case.”</p><p>“That’s so messed up,” Prompto said.</p><p>A terrible sinking had begun to settle in Noct’s gut. He did his best not to think about it as they pressed on through the facility, keeping as low a profile as they could. Two more audio logs were found, and once they listened to them, Noct really wished he hadn’t.</p><p>Cloned infants. One of them stolen by Lucian spies twenty years ago. The memory of Prompto opening one the lock to the imperial throne chamber with the tattoo on his wrist replayed in Noct’s mind. Was this where his friend was… <em> created? </em> He felt sick. Prompto had gone oddly quiet, staring at a piece of old paper. When Ignis called his name, he snapped to attention, crumbling it and stuffing it into his jacket pocket.</p><p>After more wandering, they found an ominously large door, tightly sealed in an orbital pattern. A control pad was next to it.</p><p>“Looks like we need a keycard, or something,” Gladio hummed. “We should double back and see if we can find one, a door this big has gotta be hiding something important.”</p><p>Noct saw it happening, saw Prompto approach the keypad and poke at it a few times. Before he could pull him away, it lit up green.</p><p><em> “Scanning production code,” </em> the intercom sounded above them. “ <em> Unit </em> <em> 05953234 confirmed.” </em></p><p>The door hissed open, and Prompto jumped away from the keypad as though it had burned him.</p><p>
  <em> “Warning, this unit has been compromised. Initiating retrieval of compromised unit.” </em>
</p><p>“What’s happening?” Prompto said softly. He pulled up his coat sleeve to stare at his wrist, then looked over at Noct, his eyes pleading.</p><p>“What a heartwarming sight!”</p><p>That voice froze Noct more than the blizzard outside ever could. They turned as one to see Ardyn, sauntering towards them, a wide smile on his face. “Allow me to be the first to say: <em> welcome home, </em> my dear boy.”</p><p>What little color was left in Prompto’s face drained away as he stepped back, eyes impossibly wide. Noct darted over to put himself between his friend and Ardyn, ready to draw a weapon.</p><p>“Now, now,” Ardyn cooed. “There’s no need for violence. Especially not on such a momentous occasion!” Noct could tell that Ardyn was looking over his shoulder at Prompto. “I’m sure you’ll find all the answers you seek within. And,” his smile turned predatory. “Do be sure to say hello to <em> Dear Old Dad.” </em></p><p>Flicking his wrist, Noct summoned his sword, but Ardyn was gone before it finished materializing in his hand.</p><p>Prompto’s breath was audibly stuttering behind him. Noct turned to find his friend looking like he was on the verge of a panic attack, his left hand clamped over the top of his right wrist. “Noct,” he gasped, “What’s happening? What is this?”</p><p>He reached out to take hold of Prompto’s arms. “I don’t know-”</p><p>“But you said you saw!” Prompto cried. “You said you saw everything, what was Ardyn talking about--”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Noct asserted. “I don’t know, I never came here. We took the train from Cartanica last time. But Prompto, listen to me, whatever’s in here, I’m right here for you, okay?”</p><p>Prompto’s lip quivered as he gave a shaky nod.</p><p>“We should get moving,” Ignis spoke up, his weapon drawn.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The door that had opened led downwards and past a long hallway lined with glass on one side. Beyond it, a giant magitek engine hummed with unnatural light, neat rows of MTs standing all around it. They were silent and still, and it was more than a little unnerving. There were <em> hundreds </em>of them, thousands maybe. Another large orbital door halted their progress, and Gladio was ready to turn around - but then Prompto pulled away from Noct, walked to the keypad, and raised his shaking right wrist in front of it.</p><p>It beeped and turned green, the door wrenching itself open. Prompto said nothing, his face pinched in pain.</p><p>Their way forward once again led downward, opening up into a darkened room. Noct was eager to find the exit when something clicked, and one by one, lights came on, illuminating pillars around them.</p><p>If he hadn’t been stunned into silence, he might have screamed.</p><p>They were surrounded by tall tubes, each containing a body, arms crossed over their chests with barcode tattoos on their wrists. And every one of them wore Prompto’s face. It was unmistakable, the jut of the chin, the slant of the eyebrow, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of the nose. The only difference was that these bodies were bald, no trace of Prompto’s golden blond hair.</p><p>Noct spun around several times as he tried to process it. There were easily hundreds of them, and they were <em> all Prompto. </em> The horror settled into his gut as he pieced it together - clones. They were all c <em> lones. </em> And so was -</p><p>Feet stomped on the metal floor as Prompto stumbled away. It took Noct a second to unstick himself and run after him, darting around a corner just in time to see Prompto fall to his knees beside a railing and vomit over the side. He violently retched, coughing painfully as his stomach emptied.</p><p>Not knowing what else he could do, Noct knelt by his side and put a hand on Prompto’s back, feeling his ribcage shift as he heaved again and again. It took a long time for him to settle down, and once he did, Prompto slumped against the grated floor as though his strings had been cut.</p><p>Ignis was the first to speak. “We should find somewhere to rest,” he said, though his voice was unsteady and shaken.</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct agreed, swallowing hard. He went to lift Prompto up and found his friend to be almost unresponsive, eventually hefting him onto his back to carry him. With Gladio in the lead, they wound through dark corridors until Ignis found an office that satisfied him, and they piled in. Gladio barricaded the door as Noct dragged Prompto to the tiny adjoining bathroom to help him rinse out his mouth and nose. Prompto said nothing, made no sound as Noct ran water over his face and the back of his neck, though he felt warm to the touch, like he had a fever.</p><p>Gladio and Ignis had rearranged the office to create a makeshift camp when they came out, pulling the couches from the outer walls and circling them up. After sitting Prompto down on a couch, they sat in silence for a long while, passing around what few snacks they hadn’t left behind at the snowmobiles.</p><p>Eventually Prompto moved, taking off his gloves and pulling up the right sleeve of his coat. The barcode on his wrist was there, deep black as though recently tattooed. He stared at it, his left hand going for his pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. On it was a diagram of the same pattern.</p><p>“Prompto?” Noct asked.</p><p>His friend huffed a laugh that was entirely devoid of humor. “I…” he stopped to gulp, his throat bobbing. “I always knew I was adopted. My parents both have dark hair and eyes, and I look nothing like them.” Holding up his wrist, Promto began to tremble. “My dad, he - he told me to always keep this hidden, no matter what. I never understood why.”</p><p>Noct remembered the wristband that he’d always worn through elementary, middle, and high school, never taking it off, even when they went swimming. Tears began rolling down Prompto’s cheeks as he sniffled. “I’m… I’m one of <em> them,” </em> he whispered. “One of those <em> things.” </em></p><p>Noct grabbed Prompto’s wrist and used it to pull him into a hug. “No,” he told him. “No you aren’t. You’re <em> human, </em> just like me.”</p><p>Prompto shook against Noct’s chest as he cried. He stayed huddled there until his body stilled, going boneless as Noct tipped them both to lie on the couch, where he held his best friend tight until they were both asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct didn’t know how long they were out, but eventually Prompto stirred, extracting himself from Noct’s arms and sitting up. It took a fair bit of coaxing to get Prompto to eat something, his eyes far away as he chewed on his granola bar.</p><p>“We can’t stay here,” Ignis pointed out. “We need to get moving.”</p><p>Noct nodded and zipped his coat. “Yeah. Let’s blow this place sky high.”</p><p>The base’s layout became a maze as they kept moving, silently eliminating guards. A few more audio tapes were found, but Noct pocketed them, not really wanting to hear their contents. Everywhere they went there were stacks of documents, research notes, and diagrams. Ignis examined one with a grimace.</p><p>“It appears they’ve done extensive research on daemonification,” he frowned. “Though calling it ‘morally questionable’ would be quite the understatement.”</p><p>Gladio snorted in disgust as he read over Ignis’ shoulder. “Guess they didn’t budget for an ethics committee.”</p><p>Folding a few of the papers and tucking them into his coat, Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Ardyn’s name appears several times in these notes, Noct. He’s credited as being the reason the magitek soldiers were successful.”</p><p>Noct sighed. “I’m not surprised.”</p><p>Another locked orbital door blocked their path. Prompto wordlessly used his barcode to open it, his eyes still staring off into the middle distance.</p><p>“Hey,” Noct took his arm, and Prompto finally looked him in the eye. “Stay with me, Prompto.”</p><p>Their path through the door opened into another room filled with computers, cables, machines - and more tubes with clones in them. Prompto’s breath stuttered a bit, and Noct moved to put an arm around his shoulder and tuck Prompto’s face against his coat. “Don’t look,” Noct told him, pulling him along.</p><p>“Get down!” Ignis’ harsh whisper cut through the quiet buzzing of machines. They all instantly obeyed, dropping to the floor. Ignis motioned with his good hand for them to follow, and they crept along the metal floor towards a bright light. Soon they could hear voices - a wide window stretched across the top of the room, and they ducked their heads to stay out of view.</p><p>“My dear Chief Besithia,” came a voice. Noct froze in place. “Do you recall the child that was stolen from this facility?”</p><p>A man’s voice grunted. “The one those Lucians absconded with?”</p><p>“Yes,” said the first voice. Noct’s curiosity got the better of him and he dared a peek over the control panel they huddled behind - Ardyn stood on the other side of the glass. He knew it.</p><p>“While you may have lost him once, fate has seen fit to deliver him home. And what a fine young man he’s become! You will be <em> so proud </em> of him.”</p><p>When Ardyn turned and looked Noct right in the eye, he ducked back down, even though he knew it was too late to try to hide.</p><p>“Come now, my boy!” Ardyn called out. “You’ve a family reunion to attend. Don’t keep daddy dearest waiting.”</p><p>The room went quiet except for the hum of machines. No one moved - until Prompto suddenly stood, facing the window, his face contorted in pain. His fists clenched at his sides, his whole body trembling - then he ran straight for the door on the other end of the room.</p><p>Noct cursed and sprang up to follow him, as did Ignis and Gladio. Prompto had darted through several sets of doors just ahead of them, finally skidding to a halt inside the wide open space they’d been hiding from.</p><p>A man stood before a mass of machinery, where tubes of clones dissolved into black smoke. Noct went straight to Prompto’s side as the man turned, half of his face black and festering, the stench of death and decay emanating from him.</p><p>“Ah,” he wheezed, the sound strained. “You’ve returned to me, <em> my son.” </em></p><p>Prompto made a gagging sound.</p><p>“Verstael Besithia,” Ignis murmured. “Chief researcher of the Niflheim Empire.”</p><p>Besithia’s breath was choked and stuttering. “I see my reputation precedes me. And <em> you, </em> dear boy.” He reached one blackened, smoking hand towards Prompto. “You’ve brought the King of Lucis to witness my ascension to divinity. I am… most pleased.”</p><p>Prompto’s breathing was turning quick and shallow as Besithia’s hand came closer. “No,” he whimpered. “No…!”</p><p>“Come, child!” Besithia gasped, more and more of his body becoming engulfed by pulsing darkness. “Join with me. Together we shall rule over this world -”</p><p>One finger touched Prompto’s cheek, and Noct snapped. He threw himself in front of his friend, summoning his sword to drive it through Besithia’s chest. The old man hacked, black sludge spewing from his mouth, before sliding off Noct’s blade and flopping to the floor. He watched in horror as Besithia’s body was engulfed in darkness before fading altogether, leaving nothing but a pile of empty clothes on the ground.</p><p><em> “Daemonification complete,” </em> an automated voice said. <em> “Initiating transfer to Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis.” </em></p><p>The devices around them began whirring and groaning, red emergency lights beginning to flash, but Noct ignored them in favor of Prompto, who’d sank to his knees, his bottom lip quivering as he cried. “Prompto,” Noct tried. He cupped his friend’s face in his hands. “Prompto, hey! Stay with me!”</p><p>“Noct!” Ignis shouted. “We need to leave, now!”</p><p>Looking up, Noct finally noticed the tremors that shook the base, as though it was all coming down around them. He stood and hauled Prompto to his feet, holding on to him as they followed Gladio through a door and down a long hallway, piling into an elevator. It went upwards fast enough to make Noct’s stomach drop, then lurched to a stop, opening up to a wide space. It was the hanger they’d come in through, the snowmobiles waiting for them by a set of blast doors.</p><p>Daemons were crawling out of the shadows, swarming them. Noct switched to his daggers.</p><p>“We gotta move!” Gladio shouted. Prompto snapped to attention, his eyes focusing on the daemons around him. Noct was about to reach for him to drag him along when Prompto’s gun sparkled into his hand, his friend unloading an entire clip into a nearby imp.</p><p>They fought their way down, leaving a trail of destroyed MTs and crumbling daemons behind them. The blast doors were still locked tight, preventing their escape, until Prompto ran for a control panel and scanned the barcode on his wrist.</p><p>The doors hissed and slowly opened. <em> “Compromised unit detected. Commerce retrieval of compromised unit.” </em></p><p>Noct started up one of the snowmobiles. “Prompto! Get on!”</p><p>Prompto shot a few more daemons, then climbed into the seat behind Noct. Gladio drove the other with Ignis at his back, gunning the engine and leading the way out of the base. The frozen air outside was shocking enough to make Noct gasp, fumbling for the mask around his neck to pull over his mouth and nose as the daylight reflecting off the snow nearly blinded him.</p><p>Their presence, it seemed, had set off more than a few alarms: a small army of MTs, dropships, and magitek armor were after them. Noct let Gladio lead, driving down a winding hill, dodging missiles and gunfire. There were too many close calls where Noct could feel the heat of a rocket against his face just before it missed him, glancing back to see a giant plume of black smoke rising from the base. Gladio steered into a forest, whipping around trees and underbrush. The sounds of battle faded behind them.</p><p>Pointing to a collection of boulders, Gladio directed them to come to a stop and kill the engines. They waited in silence, listening. Several minutes passed with nothing but the wind and creaking of trees.</p><p>“I think we lost ‘em,” Gladio huffed, his breath fogging in front of him. They breathed a collective sigh of relief.</p><p>“We should find someplace to set down,” Ignis said, a tremor in his voice. “We’ve little daylight left.”</p><p>Gladio produced the map that Aranea gave them and examined it carefully, checking his compass. “There,” he pointed to a spot. “A haven ten miles northwest.”</p><p>“That’ll do,” Noct nodded.</p><p>Prompto was silent for the rest of the drive, leaning into Noct’s back.</p><p>The sun was just beginning to dip towards the mountains when they found the haven, glowing runes tucked into a cave next to a lake. It wasn’t fully protected by any means, but at least they would be hidden from aircraft. Inside was dry and free of ice as they pushed their snowmobiles beneath the rock canopy and went to setting up camp. Noct tasked himself with gathering firewood, mostly to keep an eye on Prompto, who wandered off to sit in the snow alone. He watched him but kept a distance; Prompto had a lot to process, and probably needed some space.</p><p>Noct knew he would if he was in that position, anyway.</p><p>Prompto didn’t move for a long time.</p><p>It was becoming dark enough that Noct was ready to go get him when Prompto finally stood, a little wobbly, turning. He’d clearly been crying, his face red and a little swollen. He looked at Noct and sniffled, wiping at his eyes.</p><p>“You good?” Noct asked.</p><p>Nodding, Prompto bit at his lip. “Noct.” He looked like he was struggling, his eyes darting around as he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the tattoo. “I…” Prompto swallowed hard, his voice hushed and shaking. “I can’t change what I am. Still… I want to stay with you. If you’ll let me.”</p><p>Smiling, Noct took his right hand gently, holding up his wrist. “What you are isn’t <em> who </em> you are, Prompto. And this,” he folded his fingers over the barcode, “Does <em> not </em>define you.”</p><p>Prompto’s lip quivered as he smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>Curling his free hand around the back of Prompto’s head, Noct tipped their foreheads together. “You’ve always been there for me. Let me be there for you, too. You with me, Prompto?”</p><p>His friend nodded, smiling sadly. “Ever at your side.”</p><p>Noct kept his arm looped around Prompto’s shoulders as they returned to the haven. A metal camping pot was bubbling over a fire, several small fish on skewers roasting beside it. Noct managed to be only mildly offended that Gladio had gone fishing without him as they ate a bean and onion stew, their conversation light. He noticed how Ignis avoided using his right hand, and when he did, the movements were stuttering and awkward, his fingers stiff. The damage from the battle must have been worse than he’d realized.</p><p>When it was time to turn in, they tucked into the well insulated but cramped winter tent, Prompto snuggling into the middle and quickly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Wind and snow howled the next morning, stinging Noct’s face as soon as he left the tent. It was pointless to attempt to start a fire in this blizzard, so they ate cold jerky and dried fruit as Gladio took out the map.</p><p>“Next stop is another magitek research facility,” he said, tracing a path with his fingers. “About fifty miles north.”</p><p>Ignis nodded thoughtfully. “It would behoove us to destroy it as well,” he mused. “According to documents we found in the first facility, it contains several of Besithia’s experimental weapons, including something dubbed Immortalis.”</p><p>Noct smiled at Prompto. “Bust a base?”</p><p>He got a lopsided grin in return. “Bust a base.”</p><p>No one needed additional convincing.</p><p>Packing up and setting out in the driving snow still sucked. Even with their superior winter gear, the frozen air burned, stinging what little skin Noct left exposed and numbing his fingers through his gloves. He could feel Ignis shivering at his back, Prompto riding with Gladio on the other snowmobile as they pushed through the drifts that were quickly growing higher as the snow fell harder by the minute. While it covered their tracks and let them move undetected, the storm slowed their progress, and it took several hours to finally reach the base.</p><p>They pushed their snowmobiles into an old shed just south of the compound, shutting the door to block out the wind. They were all chilled through, Prompto jogging in place to warm himself.</p><p>“We sneaking in?” Noct asked.</p><p>Ignis sniffled, his nose red. “I’m afraid I’ve no patience for stealth.”</p><p>Gladio laughed. “Now that’s a plan I can get behind. Let’s tear it up.”</p><p>As much as Noct was itching for a fight, taking out the MTs and soldiers that surrounded the exterior quietly was still their best option - and relatively easy, thanks to the cover the snow provided. Prompto unlocked a large gate with his wrist, and they piled in, letting the doors shut behind them.</p><p>It took a bit for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, but it was far less cold inside, giving them all a chance to thaw out a little. They made it maybe twenty feet in before tripping some kind of alarm, and all hell broke loose. MTs and soldiers came pouring out to meet them, security drones buzzed all around. Noct grabbed a submachine gun from a locker and used it in favor of his swords - too many targets at long range. Prompto found a sniper rifle and proved his sharpshooting skills while Gladio and Ignis held the front line, Ignis swinging a long katana with his good arm, slicing through MTs with ease.</p><p>“Noct” Gladio cried out after nearly half an hour of fighting. “This is getting us nowhere, we need to destroy the base and go!”</p><p>Noct drove the butt of his gun into an MT’s face, crushing it. “Best idea I’ve heard all day!”</p><p>Ignis searched around him. “That way, where all the pipes are converging!”</p><p>Swinging his giant sword, Gladio cleared a path to a door, Prompto quickly scanning his tattoo to open it. MTs and gunshots reflected off the doors as they closed behind them, and Prompto used his handgun to shoot and fry the control panel.</p><p>As they continued, a strange howling came through the air vents, like an animal in pain. “That doesn’t sound good,” Gladio muttered.</p><p>“Whatever it is,” Ignis frowned, “It would be wise to deal with it. Some of the documents I’ve read speak of terrible experiments that should not be let loose in the world.”</p><p>As they walked, the sound only became louder, a terrifying screeching that chilled Noct to the bone. Scanning his wrist, Prompto opened a giant set of doors, and the smell alone nearly made them all gag; the odor of metal and burned plastic, wet fur, rotten flesh and feces came rolling out of the room like a fog, followed by an inhuman howl.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Prompto wheezed. “What is <em> that?” </em></p><p>Noct had to blink several times, his eyes watering from the stench. In the wide open room, surrounded by cables and filth, was a towering monstrosity that was somewhere between animal and machine. It was horrific in every sense.</p><p>“One of the chief’s experiments,” Ignis clarified. “A fusion of mammal and magitek.”</p><p>The creature roared, beating its fists against the metal flooring.</p><p>“Let’s put it out of its misery,” Noct said, summoning his sword.</p><p>The task, naturally, was easier said than done. The magitek armor and enhancements that Besithia had attached to the poor animal gave it supernatural strength and speed - it was able to dart across the room the blink of an eye, jump straight up to the rafters at the ceiling, and slam its appendages against the walls hard enough to crush them. Even with his Armiger, Noct needed backup. After an hour of fighting that left them all panting for breath, the beast finally fell, twitching and whining before going still.</p><p>Prompto put a hand on the metal mask that covered its face. “Rest in peace,” he said softly.</p><p>They had maybe two minutes of silent reflection before the whole base began to shake violently, rafters and pipes coming loose and crashing to the floor. The lights turned red as alarms blared.</p><p>
  <em> “Plasmodic miasma transfer complete. Activating Unit XDA-1002: Immortalis.” </em>
</p><p>“Let’s get outta here before the whole thing comes down on our heads!” Gladio yelled, motioning for the door.</p><p>As they ran for the exit, it very much felt like the base was coming down around them, the tremors strong enough to knock them off their feet more than once. Noct dove out into the snow just as explosions began behind him, not stopping until he was well out of range.</p><p>The shaking intensified, and the roof of the base burst open, sending shrapnel in every direction. Rising from the wreckage, a giant worm-like machine towered over the landscape, twisted and churning, insane laughter echoing from it.</p><p>“The hell is <em> that?” </em> Noct yelled over the noise.</p><p>“My glory is at hand!” Besithia’s voice rang out, tinny and artificial. “Now not even the gods can stand before my might!”</p><p>“It’s <em> him,” </em> Prompto murmured. “He’s inside that thing!”</p><p>“Move!” Gladio bellowed. “We gotta <em> move!” </em></p><p>They made a beeline for the shed where their snowmobiles were waiting, jumping on board and gunning the engines, with Noct driving with Ignis in the seat behind him, Gladio and Prompto on the other. They sped out over the snow, Noct looking back, horrified to see it coming after them, gigantic drill bits glowing red.</p><p>“Noct,” Ignis yelled over the noise. “We must stop him!”</p><p>Growling, Noct straightened out the snowmobile. “Ignis, can you drive?”</p><p>Admittedly, switching seats on a snowmobile that was travelling at fifty miles per hour wasn’t the wisest plan, but Ignis took the handles as Noct shifted to the rear seat. “Prompto!” he called out. “We gotta take this thing out!”</p><p>Nodding, Prompto took out his SMG. “I’m with you!”</p><p>Summoning the Star of the Rogue, Noct let loose with everything he had, sending the weapon straight for the glowing drills at Immortalis’ front. Prompto fired nonstop, eventually shouldering his SMG when the ammo ran out and switching to his handgun.</p><p>“This isn’t working, it’s too tough!” He cried.</p><p>Noct popped an ether. “Keep at it, we can do this!” He switched to the Bow of the Clever for more precision, aiming right for the center. Ignis and Gladio drove hard, winding over hills and through trees, Immortalis just behind them, laying waste to the landscape.</p><p>Prompto focused his energy into a piercing shot, and one of the drill bits exploded in a glorious fireball. Noct grinned.</p><p>Though he knew the power of the Royal Arms was his best bet, after three ethers Noct felt his stomach lurch, and knew he had to stop. He couldn’t afford to collapse here. Recalling the legendary weapon back into himself, Noct took out the Enforcer handgun and began firing. Another drill bit blew, the appendage it was attached to dragging along the snow, now lifeless.</p><p>“We’re gonna run outta land!” Gladio yelled.</p><p>Prompto stood in the back seat of the snowmobile, holding his gun near his face with the barrel pointed at the sky, his expression tense and focused. “I got this,” he said, almost inaudible over Immortalis’ grinding.</p><p>He leveled his gun and fired, a white and gold burst zinging from the weapon and straight for the machine. Another drill bit exploded. He took out another, and another, and Noct stared at him in awe. Prompto’s eyes were hard and sharp as he sent shot after shot to their enemy, each hitting their mark without fail.</p><p>Immortalis sputtered and tumbled into the snow, sending a shockwave over the earth. Both snowmobiles slowed to a stop.</p><p>“Is that it?” Gladio asked, his voice rough.</p><p>Immortalis gave a sudden heave, its long body lighting up in a menacing red glow. It reared up and roared, darting for them impossibly fast.</p><p>“Shit!” Noct yelled. “Go, go!”</p><p>He could feel the heat pouring off Immortalis as it approached, driving through the snow, Besithia’s insane ramblings from within becoming more garbled and unintelligible. At the center of the head, surrounded by smoking drill bits, a sphere of light pulsed and spun. A magitek core, just like the ones that glowed in the chests of active MTs.</p><p>“Aim for the center!” Noct yelled, cracking a Power EX in his hand. “Take out the core!”</p><p>It took everything they had, but after one very well timed shot from Prompto’s pistol, Immortalis reeled back with an inhuman wail. Black smoke began spewed from the core as the light sputtered and died out, the giant machine crashing to the ground in a smoldering heap.</p><p>Ignis and Gladio brought the snowmobiles to a stop. All around them it was quiet as snow began to fall steadily.</p><p>“Is it over?” Noct asked.</p><p>Prompto slid from the back seat and walked towards the corpse of Immortalis, his gun still in his hand. The machine made no sound or movement as he approached, crouching down. His breath fogged in front of him as he let out a deep sigh, falling onto his back into the snow. Noct went to sit beside him.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked after a while. Crunching footsteps told of Gladio and Ignis’ approach.</p><p>Prompto didn’t speak for a long moment, staring up into the sky, falling snow melting on his cheeks. “Yeah. Though... I suppose I technically just killed my father.”</p><p>Noct shook his head and threw a snowball at Immortalis. “That <em> thing </em> wasn’t your father, Prompto. Your father is Isaias Argentum, a Lucian.”</p><p>Huffing a laugh, Prompto closed his eyes and sniffled a little. “I guess you’re right.” He sat up, snow clinging to his coat. “Wonder how mom and dad are doing.”</p><p>Noct stood and offered his hand, pulling Prompto to his feet. “We’ll find them when this is over, and you can ask them.”</p><p>Gladio clapped Prompto on the back with a grin, Ignis nodded his approval. “We should head to our next checkpoint,” he suggested. “It’ll be dark soon.”</p><p>They checked the map and compass before setting off again, watching Immortalis and the ruined base fade into the distance.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next outpost wasn’t too far off, a small abandoned weapons shed that had no power, but solid walls that blocked out the wind. Gladio jerry-rigged a little metal stove from some empty barrels to warm the space, a most welcome addition to thaw out their frozen fingers and toes. With buckets full of snow to melt, they ate soup and drank coffee from powdered mixes and cleaned themselves up a bit before turning in, pitching the winter tent on top of wooden pallets.</p><p>At dawn the snow was still falling, though not as thick as the day before. After gassing up the snowmobiles with their reserve fuel canisters they set off, heading due north. Noct let Prompto drive for the first leg, watching the landscape speed by. He’d read that Niflheim was once a vastly diverse climate, the massive continent home to deserts, forests, wetlands and plains alike. But when the devastating winter eclipsed the country, they were all lost, as were hundreds of small towns and outlying villages.</p><p>Over the crest of a massive hill, they stopped to survey the land. To the northeast, where the cold wind blew from, Noct could just barely make out the form of Shiva in the distance, the body of her slain giantess form still lingering.</p><p>“There,” he pointed, standing. “The Glacian.”</p><p>Ignis removed his goggles. “The empire struck her down eleven years ago using magitek weapons,” he said solemnly. “Her corpse remains. That is why nearly the entire continent remains frozen, and likely will for centuries.”</p><p>Prompto frowned, turning off his snowmobile and dismounting. “Why would they kill a god?”</p><p>Gladio shut off the other snowmobile. “Power, I’m guessing. Especially if Besithia was in charge of it, guy was <em> completely </em> off his rocker.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct agreed. “Wanted to be a god himself.”</p><p>“If she’s dead,” Prompto said sadly, “I guess that means you can’t get her blessing.”</p><p>Noct was about to say something when the air rippled strangely. Turning back towards the Glacian’s corpse, his eyes widened to see Gentiana walking towards them, her feet stepping on top of the knee-deep snow as though she weighed nothing at all.</p><p>“King of kings,” she said, opening her eyes. “The Crystal calls. To the capital he must go.”</p><p>Then her body rose, glowing, shining so brightly that Noct had to shield his eyes. A blast of impossibly cold air hit him, chilling him down to his bones, his knees giving out against it. When he looked up, Shiva stood before them, glittering blue and white. Prompto gasped out loud.</p><p>Shiva’s face was oddly sad. “A single act of rebellion has reset the course of history,” she spoke in her soft, otherworldly voice. “What may come is now unknown, even unto the divine.”</p><p>Noct’s teeth chattered. “R-rebellion?”</p><p>For the tiniest moment, Noct saw Luna’s face in his mind. “The fate of the Oracle could not be changed, yet the love borne unto her by the King saw the will of destiny bent.”</p><p>It was only by Shiva’s intervention that Luna still lived, even though she was destined to perish in the covenant with Leviathan. “Thank you,” Noct said.</p><p>Shiva held out her arms. “The Pyreburner has been drawn away from the light,” she continued. “Swallowed by darkness, he withers in servitude to the corrupt. O King, as the life of the Oracle was preserved, repay this kindness and free my love.”</p><p>He thought he nodded, but his body was so frozen that it was hard to tell. “I will,” he promised.</p><p>Shiva’s hand reached out to him. “The blessing of the Frostbearer goes with the King, so that he may restore the light. The fate of this Star rests with him.”</p><p>Noct felt her brand etch itself into his neck, cool but comforting, looping lines of ice across his throat that carried no pain. It still stole his breath away, making him crumble into the snow, gasping for air as he stared up into a grey sky.</p><p>When he came back to himself, his head was resting against the back of Gladio’s coat, the purr of one of the snowmobiles under him.</p><p>“You awake, Noct?” Gladio called over his shoulder.</p><p>He tried to answer, but his voice was shot, only a strained croak coming out. He patted Gladio’s shoulder instead, slumping against his back as he gave an exhausted thumbs up to Prompto and Ignis on the other snowmobile.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct faded in and out as they traveled, but it was plain to see that daylight was barely lasting a few hours now. Soon Eos would be eclipsed by eternal darkness, until he was able to purge it.</p><p>The last checkpoint on their route was a large underground bunker, inconspicuous in appearance, tucked into a mountainside with a single entrance. The snowmobiles were pushed into a shed and covered with a tarp before they gathered their supplies and piled in, locking the doors behind them. After fumbling with flashlights for a good twenty minutes, Ignis located a kerosene lamp and lit it, using it to investigate the space. What they discovered further in was a fully stocked shelter, with bunk beds, a small utility kitchen with a sink and single burner, a proper bathroom, and crates of rations, as well as a stove and several battery banks that still held a charge.</p><p>“Beds,” Prompto said in wonder. “Real beds! I must be dreaming.”</p><p>Gladio found a switch, and electric lights flickered on across the ceiling. Ignis placed the gear he was holding on a table. “We should take this opportunity to fully rest and recharge,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “Once we leave here, there are no other checkpoints before we reach the capital.”</p><p>Unzipping his coat, Gladio nodded. “Got about two hundred miles left, give or take. I’ll see if I can get a fire going.”</p><p>They all went about setting up, Noct rummaging through cupboards and lockers until he found a stack of folded wool blankets. Prompto made it his mission to get the little shower working, Gladio lit a fire in the stove using fuel pellets, and Ignis emptied their bags to take stock of supplies. Soon the temperature in the room rose enough for Noct to shed his coat, scarf and hat.</p><p>A triumphant hoot came from the bathroom. “Gentlemen,” Prompto declared, “We have hot water!” He came bouncing out, stopping short when he saw Noct. “Whoa,” Prompto frowned. “Your <em> neck.” </em></p><p>Noct took off a glove and felt at his throat. Several ridges and lines beneath his fingers told of Shiva’s mark. “I’m okay,” he assured his friend. “This one didn’t hurt.”</p><p>“Still looks gnarly as hell. A-anyway,” Prompto put on a smile. “Shower’s working, though it has, like, zero water pressure. You wanna go first?”</p><p>Though he felt itchy and gross, Noct looked over at Ignis, whose eyes were red-rimmed and tired, his face dotted with stubble. His retainer had been acting as though he was fine, but Noct had known him since they were tiny children. He could tell when Ignis was just putting up a brave front - and when he was in pain but trying to hide it.</p><p>“Ignis,” Noct said. “You first.”</p><p>He got a raised eyebrow in response. “I’m fine, you go on ahead.”</p><p>“Ignis,” Noct said again, his tone more firm.</p><p>A tense silence followed, until Ignis sighed in defeat. “Very well,” he said, leaving the kitchen to pick up his bag and take it to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click.</p><p>Noct caught Gladio’s eye, who gave him a solemn nod of approval. “Thanks.”</p><p>“How bad was his injury?” Noct asked, carefully keeping his voice low.</p><p>Gladio stopped and sighed. <em> “Bad. </em>His arm got crushed beneath a few hundred pounds of falling stones. The doctors were pretty close to just amputating it. Took almost twelve hours of reconstructive surgery to put it back together.”</p><p>Grimacing, Noct breathed out a curse. He’d tried to protect his friend, but he’d gotten seriously hurt anyway.</p><p>While Ignis bathed, Noct helped Gladio prepare a meal. Many of the rations they found in the bunker were far from their expiration date, so they used those instead of their own. A pot of garulessa stew from a freeze dried mix simmered over the propane burner as they took turns in the shower, changing into their least dirty clothes and piling the rest in a metal tub to wash.</p><p>With their clothes cleaned and hanging off various pieces of furniture to dry, they settled around the stove with bowls of meat and gravy, slightly stale bread, and coffee. “Once this is over,” Noct said as he polished off his meal, “I’m taking the longest, hottest bath ever.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.</p><p>After dinner, Prompto surprised them all with a thick bar of chocolate, which he broke into pieces and handed out. After sleeping in the snow, eating cold dried meat and freezing for a week straight, it felt like a luxury.</p><p>“Never thought I’d be roughing it like this,” Noct said, nibbling his chocolate slowly.</p><p>Gladio laughed. “Too much for ya?”</p><p>Licking his fingers, Noct shrugged. “Eh. At least the company’s good.” He smiled at each of his friends and reached for his mug of coffee. “After we get the Crystal back, we should see if there’s a way to restore Niflheim’s ecosystems, and search for survivors.”</p><p>“Wow, Noct,” Prompto said softly. “You’ve really changed, huh?” When Noct gave him a questioning look, Prompto gestured at him. “Like... you’re acting like a real king now.”</p><p>Noct frowned into his mug. “Better late than never.”</p><p>Ignis made an amused sound. “You’ve certainly come a long way.”</p><p>Leaning on his knees, Noct sighed. “It took me a long time to find that part of myself,” he said quietly. “Growing up, no one ever really made me act like a prince, so I didn’t know what it meant to be one. But at the same time, everyone treated me differently, so I didn’t know what being a normal person was, either.”</p><p>The room was quiet, except for Prompto’s whispered “oh.”</p><p>Noct finished off his coffee in one swig and set the mug aside. “Like, remember those aptitude tests we had to take in middle school? The ones that were supposed to tell you what kind of career you were best suited for?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto smiled. “Mine said engineer, even though my math scores weren’t that great. What did yours say, Noct?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Noct stared at the Ring of Lucii on his right hand. “I never opened the envelope. The teacher that handed it to me said, <em> ‘you know, your highness, it makes no difference what this says, there’s only one job you’ll ever have.’ </em> And that’s when it hit me.” He clenched his hand into a fist. “No matter what I did, or what kind of person I was, or what I was good or bad at, the only thing I could ever be was a king. Every aspect of my future was on rails.” Playing with his wedding band, Noct sighed deeply. “Even my engagement to Luna was decided by someone else.”</p><p>“But,” Prompto pouted. “I thought you wanted to marry her.”</p><p>Noct ran his hands through his hair and grunted. “I <em> did, </em> but that’s not the point. It felt like nothing in my life was my choice. I know my dad meant well by giving me so much freedom, letting me go to a regular school and live on my own, but all it really did was stunt me. I couldn’t be a civilian, and I never learned how to be royalty. My whole life was stuck in some kind of shitty middle ground where I didn’t know how to be what people wanted me to be, and I couldn’t see any way out. That’s why I was like that,” he finished quietly. “Once I realized my position, it felt like nothing mattered, and I just… shut down.”</p><p>Everyone went quiet for several long moments, until Ignis raised his head.</p><p>“It seems we did you a great disservice, Noct. And for that, I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Noct smiled. “You have nothing to apologize for, Ignis - I’d have been a lot worse off without you. You did the best you could for me, and I know I wasn’t easy to take care of. So, thank you,” he looked to Gladio and Prompto. “All of you.”</p><p>Ignis gave a smile, but it was pained.</p><p>Noct felt sleepy soon after, and picked one of the dormitory style bunk beds to sleep in. The mattress was pitifully thin, but it was still much softer than ground, wooden pallets, or a sleeping bag, and he was out like a light almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what woke him up, but Noct opened his eyes to find the embers in the stove much dimmer than they’d been when he fell asleep. Sitting up, he could make out Prompto in the next bed, cocooned in blankets. But the other beds were empty, as were the chairs, Gladio and Ignis nowhere to be seen. Noct slipped out from the covers and stood. Near the back of the room, a sliver of light poured through a crack in a door. He silently crept towards it.</p><p>Just barely visible through the small opening was Gladio and Ignis, sitting far from the door, the kerosene lamp burning nearby and casting long shadows. They were speaking, low whispers that were much too faint for Noct to make out, but what he could plainly see was the way Ignis hugged his arms into himself and trembled, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gladio, his face creased with a deep frown, said something as he gathered Ignis up into his arms and held him.</p><p>Noct turned away from the door, not wanting to intrude further. It wasn’t hard to figure out what had Ignis so upset, and he vowed to make it up to his oldest friend - the closest thing he had to a real brother - however he could.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly noon when they retrieved their snowmobiles to make the final leg of the journey - and the sun was just barely peeking over the mountains as it rose. Noct frowned and put on his mask and goggles. It might be the last time he saw sunlight.</p><p>The land quickly became more mountainous as they drove, the rough terrain slowing their progress. Eventually they could see the edge of the crater that contained the city of Gralea towering ahead of them, a black shadow against the darkening sky. Gladio led the way to a southern gate, where they left the snowmobiles and took most of their supplies to continue on foot.</p><p>“It’s so dark,” Prompto whispered. “Where are all the lights?”</p><p>“And for that matter, soldiers,” Ignis frowned. “Shouldn’t this gate be guarded?”</p><p>Noct hefted his backpack up on his shoulders. “There isn’t anyone left,” he said. “City’s probably empty by now.”</p><p>Ignis slowed his pace and looked back at Noct. “What do you mean, <em> empty?” </em></p><p>Shaking his head, Noct kept walking. “It’ll be easier if you just see it.”</p><p>The gate into the city was indeed completely unattended, and it only took a few minutes to pick the lock on a side entrance and slip in. After walking for a good half hour, they finally emerged into the city of Gralea, unnaturally dark and eerily silent.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Prompto whispered as they walked.</p><p>They came upon a car, the doors opened, several sets of clothes inside. Noct pointed to them. “Gone,” he answered. “Turned into daemons, the whole city. There was some kind of disease, they tried to quarantine it, but it ended up spreading to everyone.”</p><p>Four flashlights shone on the car. “How is this possible?” Ignis’ voice was tight.</p><p>“Starscourge.” Noct stared at a little flower print sundress, maybe big enough for a five year old, now empty and blackened on the pavement. “It’s a virus, or something. And daemons are what people become when they get infected.”</p><p>Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Even in the dark, Noct could tell his friend’s faces had gone pale.</p><p>“That does corroborate with the research notes we discovered in Besithia’s laboratory,” Ignis muttered.</p><p>Prompto turned in circles, shining his flashlight around them. There were piles of empty clothes everywhere. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he said.</p><p>“Let’s keep moving,” Noct said. “We should find somewhere to rest.”</p><p>After several streets of empty, crashed vehicles and more piles of empty clothes, and several fights with daemons that blocked their path, they found a police building and ducked inside. Gladio slid a bookcase in front of the door as they set down their gear and began peeling out of their winter clothes. Gralea, while still chilly, was significantly warmer than the tundra just outside the crater, and Noct had been sweating into his thermal underclothes.</p><p>Beside him, Ignis was changing back into his purple print button-down, and Noct finally got a glimpse of his right arm. He gasped softly - it was <em> gruesome </em>, the entire limb covered in deep, twisted scarring, the remnants of what looked like a burn covering most of the right side of his body.</p><p>Ignis caught him staring and stilled, glancing down at his right hand. “I…” he slowly closed his shaking right fingers into a loose fist. “I seem to have lost a good deal of motor function due to nerve damage.”</p><p>There was frustration in his voice, and in the way he shoved the injured arm through the sleeve of his shirt and struggled to button it. Sighing, Noct brushed Ignis’ hand aside and did up the buttons, then picked up his tailored jacket and held it up for him.</p><p>“You’ll make it work, Ignis.” Noct said. “You always find a way to make things work.”</p><p>They sat in a circle and ate cold rations, and Noct figured it was as good a time as any to get his team up to speed. “So,” he began. “The Crystal. It’s in the main keep, above the city.”</p><p>“Zegnautus,” Ignis confirmed. “We’ll have to find a way up.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “Yeah. And once we reach it, we won’t be taking it back.”</p><p>His friends froze mid-chew. Gladio gave him a frown. “What do you mean? That’s the whole reason we’re here!”</p><p>“I know.” Noct sighed deeply. “But I have to go <em> inside </em> it.”</p><p>Prompto looked like his brain momentarily broke. “Wait, what? Inside the <em> Crystal?” </em></p><p>“Bahamut is there,” Noct explained. “Remember how I told you that Ardyn is the real enemy? I can’t destroy him as I am now. I need Bahamut’s blessing and the Crystal’s power, and I can only get them from the inside.”</p><p>Ignis had gone very still. “Part of your vision?”</p><p>Nodding, Noct forced himself to eat another bite of his protein bar. “Scared the shit outta me when it happened. I reached out to the Crystal and it just started pulling me in. Felt like I was being eaten.”</p><p>“So what do we do?” Gladio asked. “Wait for you to come back out?”</p><p>“No.” Noct straightened his back. “Get back to Lucis, help people evacuate to Lestallum. I’m... gonna be in there a while.”</p><p>“How long is a while?” Prompto squeaked.</p><p>Suppressing a groan, Noct put the rest of his food aside, unable to stomach any more. “From what I saw, ten years.”</p><p>Prompto’s food hit the floor as he stood suddenly. “Ten <em> years?” </em></p><p>“Hold the fuck up,” Gladio all but snarled. “You’re telling us you’re gonna be gone for a <em> decade?” </em></p><p>“Hey, everybody calm down,” Noct held up his arms. “Let me explain, alright? Look,” he leaned on his knees, weary. “While I’m in there, the ring is going to absorb the power of the Crystal. It’s kind of a slow process.” He huffed a breath. “Though last time, I wasn’t ready for it. I spent a long time just… trying to come to terms with all the shit that happened, with everyone who died - my dad, Luna. With who Ardyn is, with my role as the chosen. But this time, I understand, and I <em> am </em> ready.”</p><p>Ignis pressed his mouth into a thin line. “You think it might not take as long.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping,” Noct said. “But there’s no way to know until I come out. Time doesn’t really exist inside the Crystal - I woke up on Angelgard ten years older, but it barely felt like any time had passed at all.”</p><p>Gladio humed. “Angelgard, huh? Should we expect you to pop up there again?”</p><p>“Probably a safe assumption.” Noct ran his thumb against the underside of the Ring of the Lucii. “Either way, you guys are going to have to hold down the fort without me.”</p><p>No one said anything for several minutes.</p><p>Ignis took a deep breath and straightened his back. “We shall see you safely to the Crystal, then. For the time being, I suggest we rest before continuing.”</p><p>They went around the office, ripping cushions from chairs until they had a makeshift nest formed in the corner, piling together to get a few hours of sleep.</p><p>In his dreams, Noct saw Gentiana transforming into the Glacian, then dying and freezing the whole world. He saw Leviathan chained to the bottom of the ocean, Titan crumbling, and Ramuh dissolving in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When they left the police station at what was technically morning, no light shone over the city, the stars overhead unmoving. The darkness had already come, bathing Gralea in an oppressive silence. They walked for a good mile before Noct huffed in annoyance. This was going to take too long, even though they’d considerably lightened their load by ditching their winter gear.</p><p>He spied a sedan, the door open and cabin empty. “Anyone know how to hotwire a car?”</p><p>Prompto jumped to it, but as soon as he sat in the driver’s seat, he shook his head. “The keys are still in the ignition.”</p><p>Noct sighed. “Right. I’ll drive.”</p><p>The car looked to be a relatively new model, but it still handled like shit compared to the Regalia and had a fraction of the power - and it was cramped, Gladio barely fitting in the back, even after Prompto pulled the front seat forward as far as it would go. Despite that, it was nice to not have to walk the entire way to the Keep. Gralea was a massive city, nearly as large as Insomnia and just as dense. It took some searching and dead ends, but eventually Noct found a turnoff for a highway and took it, driving towards Zegnautus on the wrong side of the road. There were dead cars everywhere to slow them down, as well as debris and more empty clothes.</p><p>Even at their modest speed, they made it to the keep in less than two hours, parking the sedan at the base. When Noct looked up, he saw daemons flying above them, stark black against the sky.</p><p>“That looks to be our way up,” Ignis pointed at the single support beam that held up the keep.</p><p>An inhuman snicker came from around a corner. Without any other warning, a dozen daemons jumped out of the shadows, cackling and waving their gnarled fingers.</p><p>“Figures,” Prompto groaned, summoning his gun.</p><p>Noct called his sword to his hand. Nothing happened. He tried again, but his palm remained empty - and that’s when he noticed the odd, tight feeling in his chest.</p><p>“Shit.” </p><p>A daemon came for him, leaping high into the air, poised to slice down with a long, curved blade.</p><p>His right hand shot out almost on instinct. Noct focused his mind on the ring, low whispers filling his ears as it drained the daemon of life, its body puffing out in a haze of black smoke. More rushed for him, and Noct bled them all dry, his right arm aching and his head beginning to throb.</p><p>When the daemons were gone, he bent over and braced his left hand on his knee, letting his right arm dangle loose from his shoulder. He’d forgotten how much the ring took out of him.</p><p>“Noct!” Several hands were on him, pulling him up. Someone took hold of his right hand.</p><p>“...’m okay,” he wheezed. Glancing down, Noct saw his right arm, scorched and ashen, molten red glowing through the cracks in his skin. It faded slowly, disappearing into his flesh and leaving his arm looking more or less normal.</p><p>Ignis popped an ether on him. “Why didn’t you use your sword?”</p><p>The medicine restored some of his stamina. “I can’t,” Noct explained, flexing his right hand. “There’s something blocking my magic. I can’t use my weapons.”</p><p>Ignis made a frustrated sound. “We’ll need to take care, then. Leave the daemons to us and preserve your strength.”</p><p>“Right.” Noct glanced over to Prompto, who was staring at him with unabashed terror. “Hey,” Noct told him. “I’m okay, see?”</p><p>Prompto fidgeted. “Is it always gonna do that to you?”</p><p>There was no real way to sugar coat it. “Yeah.”</p><p>Pouting, Prompto stuck close to him, keeping his gun drawn.</p><p>The elevator that they’d need to take up wasn’t working, so Noct led the way to hunt down the generators that would restore the power. Daemons came out of the woodwork for them, and though Noct had the strength to take them out by himself, he held back and let his friends take care of most of it. The few times he did use the ring, Prompto’s bottom lip would quiver, Ignis and Gladio would frown deeply. He couldn’t blame them - to anyone else, it probably looked like the ring was killing him.</p><p>In all fairness, it was.</p><p>With the elevator finally working they piled in, feeling the car lurch upwards towards Zegnautus. “We need to be careful in there,” Noct said. “Ardyn will try to separate us. Stick together.”</p><p>The elevator dumped them into a long hallway. “Uh, is this it?” Prompto asked.</p><p>Noct rolled his shoulder. “We can’t go any higher, so it must be. This place is a maze, though.”</p><p>Ignis peeked around a corner. “Do you remember this as well?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noct said, looking down another hallway. “But it all kind of ran together, and I was alone at this point. Stay sharp, there are MTs everywhere.”</p><p>It was deathly quiet, save for random creaking metal and the occasional buzz of computers and electricity. Every so often they’d come across an MT lying motionless on the ground, and Noct instructed Prompto to take them out from a distance, remembering the multiple near heart attacks he’d had when the assumed dead soldiers would jump up and grab his legs.</p><p>They came upon a locked door. Noct panicked for two seconds before motioning at Prompto, who sputtered for a second before holding his wrist up to the electronic lock. It beeped, and the door hissed open.</p><p>“Last time I came through here,” Noct said with a grin, “I had to run around upgrading a keycard to keep going. Gotta say, it’s pretty nice having the keys to the castle with me.”</p><p>Prompto looked surprised, then laughed softly.</p><p><em> “Well, aren’t you proving to be quite the pioneer,” </em> Ardyn’s voice blared over the intercom, making them all jump. <em> “It seems the helpless prince is anything but. How about a challenge to make things a little more exciting?” </em></p><p>All around them came a creaking of opening valves, just before green, putrid-smelling smoke began pouring out of vents and pipes. Noct took one whiff and violently coughed, his throat burning.</p><p>“Poison,” Ignis yelled, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to hold over his mouth and nose. “We need to stop it!”</p><p>Noct pulled the collar of his shirt over his nose. “There should be ventilation controls somewhere.”</p><p>He’d been doing an alright job of staying oriented through the labyrinth that was the Keep until that point, but with the poison making his head swim and his stomach turn, Noct was getting lost. He nearly fainted more than once, as did Prompto, before they found a room with large fans and a control panel. Gladio got it working, the giant fans squeaking as they spun and blowing the poison away.</p><p>Noct inhaled giant gulps of air as Ignis popped an antidote over his head. “He’s toying with us,” he told his friends.</p><p>“Clearly,” Ignis agreed. “We should be cautious.”</p><p>Once the dizziness had passed they soldiered on, finally coming to an elevator shaft centered over an impossibly long drop. Noct kept his eyes locked on the elevator doors as they crossed the bridge, Prompto visibly shaken as he unlocked it.</p><p>Inside the elevator car, Prompto leaned against the wall. “I hate this place.”</p><p>“Seconded,” Gladio grumbled. “Let’s do what we came to do and get the hell out.”</p><p>With a ding the elevator stopped, dumping them out into a series of offices. Noct remembered these, the tech looking as dated as anything else outside of Insomnia, giant switchboards with primitive gauges and meters. There were stacks of documents littered everywhere.</p><p>Noct picked up a folder and opened it. “Hey, Ignis,” he called. “Documentation of the quarantine.”</p><p>Ignis strode to him and took the folder, scanning its contents. His eyebrows pinched together as he read. “The entire city was infected in less than a month,” he whispered. “Incredible.”</p><p>Gladio read over his shoulder with a frown. “Not the word I’d use, but yeah.”</p><p>“It’s because they kept doing a bunch of research on MTs,” Noct said as he began searching through the piles of papers for anything relevant. “The magitek troopers are created by daemonifying people, right? They didn’t realize it was spreading to the population until it was too late.” He huffed. All the documents were just lists of numbers and statistics, useless without context. Scanning the area, he spied what looked to be papers sticking out from an empty imperial uniform on the ground.</p><p>Noct rushed to pull them out. It was several pages of handwritten notes and diagrams of strange looking blobs, the penmanship becoming worse as it went. Not much of it made sense to Noct, but one thing caught his eye: <em> plasmodium. </em> He knew that word from Besithia’s lab. He kept reading, and it looked like whoever wrote the pages stumbled upon something groundbreaking.</p><p>“Hey,” he jogged back to the group and held out the papers. “I think someone figured out how daemonification works.”</p><p>Ignis read over them. “A parasitic infection,” he summarized. “Originally insect-borne, artificially mutated to be airborne via contagious miasma.” Lowering the papers, Ignis stared ahead, his eyes distant. <em> “Gods.” </em></p><p>“Ardyn’s doing, most likely. Hold on to this,” Noct told him. “Get it to someone who can make sense of it. It might be useful in preventing more infections while I’m gone.”</p><p>Prompto was deathly pale. “They really are people. The daemons, they’re <em> people. </em> That’s so fucked up.”</p><p>Noct sighed. “You said it. Come on, let’s keep moving.”</p><p>Ignis tucked the papers into the inside pocket of his jacket as they continued, his face grim.</p><p>Ardyn’s efforts to slow their progress became more aggressive as they climbed, shorting out the power, putting MTs in their path, breaking elevators and forcing them to look for stairs, all while laughing and taunting them over the intercoms. After a close call with an electronic door that cut their party in two, the four men pressed close together as they went, nearly tripping on each other in an effort to keep from being separated. Daemons popped up everywhere they went, some feeble, some shockingly strong. Noct tried to honor his friend’s requests to hang back, but more than once he found himself needing to use the ring to cover them. Originally, he’d at least found his father’s sword and had another weapon, but…</p><p>Ravus. Noct prayed that Aranea had managed to save him.</p><p>The giant chamber that contained the imperial throne was cold and dark, the walls lined with thousands of MT pods. High above, an apparatus glowed red, suspended from the ceiling. The jammer. The throne room was locked, of course, but thanks to Prompto, it opened easily, and inside Gladio did the honors of destroying the controls. The red device above them went dark with a low, sputtering sound.</p><p>Feeling the weight of his sword in his hand again flooded Noct with relief.</p><p>“Whoa,” Prompto said softly. “Check it out.”</p><p>Noct turned to see what his friend was pointing at. On the marble throne was a set of white and red robes, decorated with silver and completely empty. “Damn,” Gladio said lowly. “Looks like even the emperor wasn’t safe, huh.”</p><p>Sighing, Noct shook his head. “Outlived his usefulness, more like. Let’s go, the Crystal’s not far now.”</p><p>A small service elevator they found finally took them up, lurching to a stop at a wide open hanger. Gulping, Noct went on his guard. It was where they’d fought the daemon Ravus, dripping with darkness and begging to be killed.</p><p>“Heads up,” he told his friends. “Might have a fight coming.”</p><p>They kept their footfalls light, weapons drawn, as they moved through the space. The intercom crackled with static as Ardyn’s chuckle echoed around them.</p><p><em> “Such a clever little prince you are,” </em> he cooed. <em> “And so persistent! Perhaps you’d like a chance to thank the man that made all of this possible?” </em></p><p>The metal flooring on the other side of the room groaned, turning black with rust. A dark shape rose from it, hissing and gurgling, its long claws scraping the ground.</p><p>“Mine,” it rasped, rising to its full height. “The Crystal. It’s mine!”</p><p><em> “Allow me to introduce his radiance, Iedolas Aldercapt, emperor of glorious Nifleheim. Though,” </em> Ardyn hummed in amusement. <em> “I’m afraid he’s a bit out of sorts lately.” </em></p><p>Prompto raised his gun. “That’s the emperor?”</p><p>A horde of daemons burst into the room in puffs of black smoke, hundreds of them in every direction, crawling and slithering. “And he brought friends,” Gladio said.</p><p>The former emperor roared, and the daemons lept into action. Noct took out his father’s sword and sliced through as many as he could - but for every daemon he felled, two took its place, crowding him and his friends together in a tight circle.</p><p>“Noct!” Ignis cried. “This is futile, we cannot hope to take them all! We’ll clear a path for you!”</p><p>He felt his throat close.</p><p>“Get to the Crystal,” Gladio yelled. “We got this!”</p><p>Noct grit his teeth and beheaded another daemon. “Like hell I’m leaving you here!”</p><p>Prompto fanned the hammer of his gun. “Don’t worry about us, man, just go!”</p><p><em> “You should listen to your friends,” </em> Ardyn said, clearly amused. <em> “You’ll never make it to the Crystal at this rate.” </em></p><p>More daemons came through the cracks in the walls.</p><p>“No!” Noct felt his anger flare, power gathering in his right hand. Whispers filled his ears, drowning out the screeches of daemons. There was no way he was leaving his friends behind. Not this time. Reality slowed as he raised the ring, hearing it hum, glowing with unearthly light. His feet left the ground.</p><p>With a deafening rumble and a shattering sound the power of the ring burst from his finger, flowing outward to converge. For the tiniest moment, Noct thought he could see hands, innumerable and sparkling, gripping at plain air and pulling it open. Light flowed from the tear, nearly blinding, as Noct’s ears rang.</p><p>Daemons screeched and screamed as they were pulled in one by one, clawing at the ground for purchase. The former emperor howled with rage as his body was stretched into a thin line, disappearing into the gap. Noct looked into the light and saw Lucis, Niflheim, Tenebrae. People, animals, daemons, oceans and deserts and forests. The sun, Eos, stars being born and crumbling into oblivion. Time and space, life and death, past and future - the vastness of all of creation stared back at him, murmuring softly as it devoured the daemons.</p><p>The roar popped, the light vanished, and silence rushed in to take its place. Noct’s feet hit the floor, followed by his knees as he collapsed, spent. Someone caught him as he tipped to the side.</p><p>“What was <em> that?” </em></p><p>“Dunno, but the daemons are gone. We should move, now.”</p><p>Hands hooked under his armpits and hauled Noct to his feet. He saw Ignis hold his right arm, charred and blistered and webbed with glowing burns, and crack an elixir over it. It gave him enough strength to stand on his own.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he said, swallowing around his painfully sore throat.</p><p>The hanger remained quiet as Noct limped to the elevator, holding his right arm against his chest. The marks had faded but the limb felt tingly numb, like it was half asleep, the feeling spreading up his shoulder and neck. Ignis kept a hand on the small of his back as they crossed the other side of the wide space to find another tall elevator shaft, the power miraculously working. Noct leaned against the wall as it ascended.</p><p>A whimper caught his ear. He turned just in time to see Prompto wipe at his eyes, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>“Hey,” Noct reached out to him. “You okay?”</p><p>His friend looked at him and nodded, though his eyes were wet. “Yeah,” Prompto sniffled wetly. “Just… hurts to see you like this.” His lip quivered.</p><p>A glance at Gladio and Ignis told Noct that they shared the sentiment. <em> It hurts like hell, </em> Cid had told him, of what it was like to guard the king. He sighed and stared at the ring. “Sorry.”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. “It cannot be helped. But we’re here to support you, Noct. Always.”</p><p>The elevator slowed to a stop. When the doors opened, a long, narrow corridor greeted them. Noct took one step and heard it - the soft chimes and far off voices, beckoning him. He put a hand to the railing and listened, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Noct?” Ignis asked softly.</p><p>“The Crystal,” he answered. “It’s… calling me.”</p><p>The sound became louder as they walked, the corridor giving way to a wide space. At the end was the Crystal, shimmering and pulsing. “I think I can hear it too,” Prompto gasped.</p><p>Noct felt as though he was being pulled forward, the pain in his arm and legs fading into the background as he came to stand before the Crystal. Bathed in its light, he took a moment just to feel its warmth.</p><p>“And so you've reached your goal!” Heavy footsteps and a chuckle came from behind them. Ardyn strode towards Noct with a hint of swagger. “I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised at your tenacity, Noct.”</p><p>His friends drew their weapons, but Noct held up his hand, motioning them to stand down.</p><p>“Well,” Ardyn flourished at the Crystal. “It's right there. Go on, take it!”</p><p>Noct shook his head. “We both know I'm not taking it now, Ardyn.”</p><p>Ardyn’s grin was anything but friendly. “Oh?”</p><p>“I know what you are,” Noct kept his voice firm. “And I know what you're really after, <em> Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” </em></p><p>A strange expression passed over Ardyn’s features, a mix of genuine surprise and anger, before his malicious smile returned. “My, my, the little prince is quite well informed.”</p><p>Though he knew appealing to Ardyn’s compassion was likely a lost cause, he felt compelled to try. <em> “Why, </em>Ardyn? You used to be a healer. You saved people. Why cause so much death now?”</p><p>Chuckling lowly, Ardyn tipped his hat. “That certainly brings back memories. Unfortunately, you seem to be the only one who knows. My dear brother went to great lengths to see me erased from history.” He raised his head to reveal a deathly pale face, his eyes and mouth dripping with black ooze.</p><p>Noct grit his teeth. “So your only option is revenge?”</p><p>Ardyn's eyes were piercing. “It's certainly the most favorable. I've grown tired of playing pawn to the gods. I daresay they don't deserve the joy of winning their little game.”</p><p>“So what then?” Noct clenched his fists. “What happens if you win, Ardyn? Will you just keep living forever in a dead world, alone and forgotten?”</p><p>Ardyn only shrugged. Then he was gone, vanished into thin air. Only his voice remained, bouncing through the chamber. “Claim your birthright, Chosen King. I'll be waiting.”</p><p>A tense silence reigned over their group, until Prompto spoke up. “I don't get it. He <em> wants </em> you to get the Crystal’s power?”</p><p>Noct let his guard down and heaved a sigh. “It'll be more satisfying to kill me when I'm powerful enough to take him out.” He glanced back at the Crystal. “It's time.”</p><p>Ignis stepped forward. “We shall eagerly await your return, your highness.”</p><p>“Try to be quick about it, yeah?” Gladio grinned.</p><p>Prompto, whose bottom lip was trembling, pulled him into a hug. Noct smiled and hugged back, patting at his friend’s shoulders. “I'll be back, I promise.”</p><p>Waving his arm, Prompt beckoned Ignis and Gladio to join in, and soon Noct found himself surrounded by his friends, Gladio squeezing them all together. His heart broke a little, soothed only by the notion that at least this time they knew he was going to return.</p><p>They released Noct and stepped away. As he approached the Crystal, Noct waved his hand over his shoulder once, then reached out with his mind. Some invisible force violently yanked at the center of his chest. The Crystal was pulling him in, but instead of fighting and struggling against it, Noct relaxed and let it happen. A million ethereal arms gripped at his body, dragging him inside, and Noct saw one last glimpse of his friends before reality was swallowed by light.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how long he was floating. Or falling? There was no gravity inside the Crystal, just endless light, swirling into an infinite space. Noct watched it dance before his eyes for hours, years, centuries, until the firm hand of Bahamut plucked him from his reverie.</p><p>
  <em> Gather strength, O Chosen. </em>
</p><p>Blinking to clear his vision, Noct stared up at the Draconian, his massive form and startlingly human eyes exuding a strange pressure that pushed at his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Memories carried by the King of Kings speak of a destiny unfulfilled. The darkness must be purged, the Accursed Immortal banished from existence. Only the True King, carrying the divine light of the Crystal and guided by the power of his forebears, may do this. </em>
</p><p>Noct nodded. “I understand. I will do what must be done.”</p><p><em> On the throne, the King shall receive the power to banish the darkness, </em> Bahamut continued. <em> The cost of this Providence is the life of the Chosen. The Usurper shall be cast out and the light restored, but only if the blood price is paid. </em></p><p>When first he’d heard those words, Noct’s heart had plunged into despair. He hadn’t recovered from all the loss he’d suffered, so overwhelmed by grief that he couldn’t process being told he too must die. But he was a different man now, tempered by experience, his resolve strengthened. “If it means saving this world,” he told Bahamut with his head held high, “Then I will give my life without hesitation.”</p><p>Though his face didn’t move, Bahamut somehow seemed pleased.<em> The King’s will is strong. Enter into reflection, so that the light of Providence shines within. </em></p><p>Bahamut’s mark etched itself into his forehead, both cold and hot, drawing into his skin. As he was released, continuing to float weightlessly among the light, Noct curled into himself and focused his mind on the ring. He pictured Luna, his friends, everyone they’d met - but instead of breaking his heart, it gave him strength, knowing his death would give them hope. Even Ardyn, wretched and corrupt, could finally know peace.</p><p>Years passed in seconds. Noct carefully re-lived his life within his mind, from his childhood to the moment he stepped into the Crystal, allowing himself to be thankful for it all, joy and sorrow alike. He let himself be thankful for Ignis, his sword and brother, whose devotion knew no limit; Gladio, his shield, who had been his strength when he had none; his best friend Prompto, the first to treat him as an equal. For his beloved Luna, who now had a future, and would see the dawn.</p><p>For his father, who’d loved him so dearly, knowing the cruel destiny that awaited him.</p><p>The ring glowed warm against his skin.</p><p>All around him, the Crystal hummed softly, until it dissolved into silence.</p><p>
  <em> The light waxes full. Go forth to the kingdom, where the Usurper awaits. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something was under him. Under his legs, cold and hard. Noct’s eyes fluttered uselessly for a moment before opening, his vision taking several seconds to focus.</p><p>All around him was grey and dark. A swath of hair blocked his eyes, and Noct raised a trembling hand to push it away. He trailed his fingers over his jaw and chin, feeling the soft scratch of a beard, and sighed in defeat. His hands looked thinner and more worn, his hair was longer. He’d aged. He could only hope it wasn’t by ten years.</p><p>Standing, Noct walked from the stone prison, out into the ruined world. A stale scent greeted him, the air swirling with flecks of black, the sky blotted out.</p><p>A soft bark caught his attention. Umbra trotted to him, his nails clicking on the stone, and Noct crouched to pet him. “Hey, boy,” he said softly, surprised by the change in his voice. “I’ve been gone a while, huh?”</p><p>Umbra huffed. On his back was a leather pouch. Noct took it and found a flare gun with a single shell, and a note that read: <em> let us know when you’re back. </em></p><p>He could just barely see Galdin Quay from where he was standing. It almost looked like there were lights, but it was hard to tell at this distance. Raising the flare gun, he pointed it high and pulled the trigger. It popped and whistled, sending a sparking round into the sky that burst into a ball of brilliant white light, bathing Angelgard and the surrounding ocean.</p><p>All at once, Galdin Quay lit up, floodlights, spotlights, and flashlights shining. Noct’s heart swelled as he watched the little lights in the distance move, then slowly come closer as the sound of a boat engine grew. He all but ran to the shoreline.</p><p>It was his father’s boat that drove up, coming to a stop where the water lapped at the rocks. Several figures jumped out and jogged to him - glaives, by their uniforms, one of them a stocky man with braided hair and a scruffy face. He dropped to one knee.</p><p>“Your majesty,” he said, sounding breathless. “Welcome back.” The other glaives followed suit, bowing.</p><p>“What year is it?” Noct asked, dreading the answer.</p><p>The glaive rose and stood straight. “Seven sixty one, your majesty. July.”</p><p>Noct sagged in relief. Five years. Not ten. It was about as good as he could have hoped for.</p><p>As they boarded the boat and began the trip back to land, a glaive handed Noct a canteen of water. He gulped greedily, his throat parched. “Can anyone give me a status report?”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” the stocky glaive replied. “It’s been dark for five years, most towns have been abandoned, the citizens evacuated to Lestallum. Daemons are growing in number by the day.” He paused. “Insomnia remains in ruins, though Cor and the glaives have managed to establish a base of operations inside.”</p><p>Nodding, Noct handed back the canteen and leaned on his knees. “I’ll need to contact my friends.”</p><p>“Already done. We got on the horn with Amicitia, Scientia, and Argentum as soon as we saw the flare, per their orders.”</p><p>Noct smiled as they approached the dock, half a dozen people gathered to bring in the boat. “Sounds like you have it under control.”</p><p>The glaive gave a tired grin, the arrow shaped tattoo on his forehead shifting. “We’ve done what we can.”</p><p>The resort that Galdin Quay had once been was nowhere to be seen, the open air restaurant now carefully walled in. Inside, the dining tables were repurposed to house supplies, radio equipment, and weapons. Glaives and hunters filled the space, many of them stopping dead in their tracks to stare at Noct as he walked by.</p><p>“Well,” said a sassy voice. “Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.”</p><p>Turning, Noct’s face split into a wide grin. “Dino,” he breathed, taking in the reporter-turned jeweler. He’d traded in his designer suit for a set of hunter fatigues and leather armor, his hair short clipped and messy. “Good to see you made it.”</p><p>“Same to you, your majesty.” He held out his hand, and Noct took it, squeezing his fingers.</p><p>“Still in the jewelry trade?”</p><p>Dino laughed. “You bet. Made quite a name for myself, too. Here,” He turned and rummaged through a box, then held out his hand. “The boys said youse was comin’ back, so I made this one ‘specially for ya.”</p><p>Noct took what he was offered - it was a bracelet, shining silver studded with clear gems, and in the center, a radiant blue diamond sparkled, cut into a teardrop shape and surrounded by swirling patterns carved into the metal. “Wow,” Noct breathed. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Should give you some more oomph,” Dino laughed. “Go get ‘em, your majesty.”</p><p>Slipping the bracelet over his right wrist and clipping it closed, Noct waved goodbye to Dino and followed the glaives out of the base and into a large utility truck, where he climbed into the backseat, followed by Umbra. The engine sputtered to life, as did the spotlights that lined the top.</p><p>He was handed a wrapped energy bar, and Noct ate it, despite not liking the flavor one bit. He was absolutely famished.</p><p>“I’m taking you to Hammerhead,” the diver told him. “Your team is on their way there to meet you.”</p><p>Noct stared out the window as they drove, watching the daemons prowling in the darkness. The Longwythe rest area was deserted, imps skittering about the motel and diner. Everywhere he looked, trees and grass were withered and dead. It was such a sad sight. The lights of Hammerhead could be seen long before they reached it, and inside, he saw three men lined up in front of Takka’s diner. He couldn’t have held in the smile if he tried.</p><p>He’d barely set foot on the asphalt before he was tackled, Prompto’s arms wrapping tight around his ribs. “Noct!” he whooped. “You’re back!”</p><p>Ignis and Gladio descended on him shortly after, squeezing. “Guys,” Noct laughed, “I can’t breathe here.”</p><p>Once he was released, Noct got a good look at his party. They were older, though not as much as they were in his previous life. Gladio’s hair was longer, Ignis’ shoulders a little broader, Prompto’s jaw wider. Noct reached out and poked at the shaggy goatee on Prompto’s chin. “How long did it take you to grow that out?”</p><p>Prompto framed his face with his thumb and forefinger, looking smug. “You like it? I think it makes me look ruggedly dashing.”</p><p>Gladio laughed. “You got nothin’ on Noct.” He patted Noct’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “He’s at least <em> halfway </em> to a proper beard.”</p><p>Chuckling, Ignis nodded. “Let’s go inside, we have much to discuss.”</p><p>As they walked, Noct realized that the previous Ignis had never seen his older face, his vision never returning after Altissia.</p><p>The smell of sizzling meat hit Noct as soon as he crossed the threshold into the diner, and it almost made his knees go weak, his stomach snarling. Most of the restaurant had been converted into another hunter base, but by the grill, wearing a stained white apron, was Takka. He turned from the food to smile at Noct, a few extra lines around his eyes.</p><p>“Well I’ll be,” he drawled. “Been a while, son.”</p><p>“Sure has.” Noct leaned on the counter. “Good to see you, Takka.”</p><p>Turning back, Takka flipped a thick steak on the griddle and set his spatula aside. “You hungry? I got a behemoth tenderloin cookin’ that’s fit fer a <em> king.” </em> He winked, and Noct stared in surprise before chuckling.</p><p>“I couldn’t keep it a secret, huh?”</p><p>Takka smiled wide. “Always knew. Not hard to put two and two together when a bunch-a rich fellas from the city come rolling in with a vehicle like yours. But ol’ Cid, he told me, ‘that boy’s got folks linin’ up to kiss his ass, so don’t you give him no special treatment.’”</p><p>Noct laughed, loud and hard. “Ha! That sounds like Cid, alright.”</p><p>His smile faded and Takka sighed. “Hope you know I didn’t mean no disrespect.”</p><p>Tapping on the counter, Noct shook his head. “No offense taken. I appreciated the candor.”</p><p>Takka nodded, then went back to his grill. “You go on and rest a spell, I’ll have this out to ya in a jiffy.”</p><p>Joining his friends at a booth, Noct listened as they got him up to speed on what he missed. Like before, Lestallum was the last safe haven thanks to the power plant, but they received word that Altissia had also survived, the citizens taking refuge in the palace for safety. Aranea had been a boon in the evacuation efforts, her magitek ship transporting hundreds to safety in a fraction of the time that ground troops ever could have.</p><p>“The intelligence we gathered in Zegnautus proved invaluable,” Ignis told him. “Doctors and researchers were able to develop a vaccine that currently has a forty percent success rate, and those numbers continue to improve.”</p><p>“Saved a lot of glaives and hunters,” Gladio added. “It’s not perfect, but it’s better than nothing.”</p><p>Takka came to their table carrying several plates of steaming food, including the aforementioned tenderloin, divided into four sizable servings and surrounded with roasted potatoes and mushrooms. “Eat up, now,” Takka told them. “Word is you’re headed for the crown city. You’ll need yer strength.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Noct said, cutting into his steak. It might have been the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten, thick and juicy and perfectly red in the center. As he ate, a familiar face came into the diner, and Noct almost dropped his fork.</p><p>“Well hey there, majesty,” Cindy waved. The last five years looked to have been kind to her, as beautiful as ever, though her cheeks and clothing were still covered in smudges of grease, her revealing shorts replaced with worn coveralls and a leather jacket.</p><p>“Cindy.” Noct stood and held out his hand. “Good to see you. You been well?”</p><p>She shook his hand. “‘Bout as well as I can be, all things considered. Been working on engineerin’ new kinds of lights that use less power but shine just as bright.”</p><p>“It’s so awesome, Noct,” Prompto beamed. “The bulbs Cindy designed have a thirty percent increase in lumens over regular ones, but they use a third less energy!”</p><p>Cindy gave a bashful smile. “It’s a start. But,” she lowered her voice. “From what I hear, the darkness won’t be around much longer, now that you’re back.”</p><p>Nodding, Noct folded his arms over his chest. “That’s the plan.”</p><p>She grinned. “Well, once you’re done stormin’ the castle, we’ll have to have a good ol’ fashioned cook out to celebrate. I gotta get back to the garage, but it sure was swell seein’ ya.”</p><p>He didn’t want to correct her on the whole ‘coming back’ thing, so Noct just smiled and waved. “Yeah, that’ll be great. You take care, Cindy.”</p><p>As he returned to his meal, Noct mused that this version of the future was already far better than the one he’d experienced before, where Takka and Cindy were nowhere to be seen. Once the steak was polished off and Noct felt significantly better, he was directed to the showers and given a change of clothes. He took several minutes to examine himself in the mirror; his ability to recognize his own face had really been put to the test. To go from twenty and immediately jump to thirty had been disorienting enough, but now he was right in the middle, his cheeks having lost their boyish rounds but his jaw not quite as wide as it would be in another few years. His hair was dull and frizzy, his eyebrows unkempt and wild, and his beard was patchy and thin and bordering on pitiful. He looked a mess, to be honest, but Noct had more important things to worry about than grooming.</p><p>The clothes Ignis had given him were his royal raiments, tailored slacks and jacket, soft button down and sharply pointed shoes. Putting them on made him realize that this was it. No turning back.</p><p>Gladio’s gruff voice could be heard before Noct exited the bathroom. He was standing near the door, arguing with someone - but all conversation stopped when Noct approached. A woman took a step forward.</p><p>“Noct?”</p><p>It took several seconds to identify her, it finally clicking when he saw her bright brown eyes. “Iris.”</p><p>She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his middle, just like she had the day they’d met. Noct hugged her and laughed. When Iris pulled back, he got a good look at her - her long hair pulled back, rugged hunter’s clothes, and her toned arms covered in feather tattoos.</p><p>“Wow,” Noct said, holding her arms. “Nice ink.”</p><p>She giggled. “You should’ve seen Gladdy’s face. I got them behind his back. He was <em> so pissed.” </em></p><p>Gladio huffed. “Because I wanted to be there with you! Those tattoos are a <em> family tradition, </em> punk.”</p><p>Iris stuck out her tongue at him, then turned back to Noct. “I heard you were back, so I jumped on the soonest transport out here. It’s really good to see you again. And,” She motioned behind her, “Someone else wanted to see you, too.”</p><p>A boy fidgeted, looking meek, wearing a cactuar logo cap on his head. “Hi, your majesty.”</p><p>Noct smiled. “Talcott.” The once tiny boy had grown significantly, standing at least a foot higher than the last time he’d seen him - though not to his full height yet, which would eventually be taller than Noct. “Good to see you.”</p><p>Talcott’s eyes widened. “You remember me?”</p><p>“Of course I remember you,” Noct said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You been doing alright?”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty! Iris has been teaching me self defense, and Mister Cid is teaching me how to repair things in Lestallum.”</p><p>Noct grinned wide. “That’s great, Talcott. I bet your grandpa is proud.”</p><p>The boy’s face fell a little. “Thank you.”</p><p>Noct frowned as Iris put her hand on Talcott’s other shoulder. “We... lost Jared last year.”</p><p>Sighing, Noct closed his eyes and pictured Jared, so kind and warm. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Iris told him. “He went peacefully, and we were there with him. He was smiling right up until the end, you know?”</p><p>It was relieving to hear, especially knowing that Talcott had been spared years of guilt. “I’ll never forget him.”</p><p>Talcott smiled.</p><p>A sharp, rhythmic ringing made them all jump. Noct was frozen in shock for a second before he dashed for his discarded jacket - he hadn’t heard that sound in ages. In the right pocket of his leather fatigues was his phone, ringing and vibrating. How the hell did it still have any battery after five years?</p><p>An unfamiliar number was displayed on the screen. Noct hesitated, then swiped to answer, putting the phone to his ear. “Uh, hello?”</p><p>There was a crackle on the other end of the line, then a voice like sweet music. “Noctis.”</p><p>He gasped and put a hand to his chest, feeling his heart thump behind his ribs. “Luna,” he breathed. “How did you…?”</p><p>“I sensed your return to this world,” she answered, her voice slightly tinny through the speaker.</p><p>Noct laughed softly, his eyes going wet. “You’re alright.”</p><p>A little squeal broke Noct out of his trance. His friends were smiling at him, Prompto looking like he might cry. Nodding at them, Noct strode out of the diner and to the parking lot to speak to Luna alone. “It’s so good to hear from you,” he said, finding an empty platform and sitting.</p><p>“I wanted to hear your voice once more,” Luna said. She sounded tired. “I know what awaits you in Insomnia, Noctis. I will pray for your success.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He sighed heavily, staring at the silvery wedding ring on his left hand. “I wish I could see you one last time.”</p><p>“As do I. I would fight by your side if I could.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not safe, not as long as Ardyn remains.”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll keep my promise to you. I will rebuild once the dawn comes.”</p><p>Noct’s throat felt tight. “Thank you. I won’t let you down, Luna. I promise.”</p><p>“I know you won’t,” she said, her voice rough. “Noctis…”</p><p>He had to take a steadying breath. “I love you, Luna. I’ll see you on the other side some day.”</p><p>Though he couldn’t see her face, Noct could hear the pain in her words. “And I love you, Noctis, my king.”</p><p>A tear rolled down his cheek. “Goodbye, Luna.”</p><p>Noct sat on the platform with his phone in his hands for a long while, his chest tight.</p><p> </p><p>The guys donned their Kingsglaive gear, supplies were double checked, and a route was planned. They waved goodbye to Iris, Talcott, Takka, and Cindy, then set off on the highway towards Insomnia.</p><p>The trip took several hours with the way daemons slowed their progress, and they were tired and hungry by the time they reached the cliff overlooking Insomnia. Prompto got the fire going while the rest of them set up camp, Noct helping Ignis prepare a meal of hearty stew, kebabs, sweet bread and chutney. He seemed to have regained some movement in his right hand in the last five years, no longer struggling to hold spoons and ladles like he had before, though he clearly favored his left. They laughed and talked and told stories as the food slowly disappeared, sharing cups of coffee, Prompto pulling out a stack of photos to rifle through.</p><p>It was a good way to soften the blow of telling them all what came next.</p><p>“So. About Ardyn,” Noct said once the conversation lulled.</p><p>Prompto grinned. “We’re gonna take that asshole down.”</p><p>Huffing a laugh, Noct looked down at his empty mug. He would set it aside, but his nerves demanded he do something to occupy his hands. “It’s less ‘us’ and more ‘me,’ but yeah.”</p><p>“We have your back, Noct,” Ignis said softly. “You can count on our support.”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Gladio added.</p><p>Noct took a breath. There was no avoiding this conversation - and just not telling them was unthinkable. They’d been by his side for so long, and they deserved the whole truth. “I appreciate it, guys. But you need to know something.” He tapped the Ring of the Lucii against his mug. “I’m… not coming back from this one. Ever.”</p><p>The silence was so heavy it felt like a physical thing.</p><p>“You wanna run that by me again?” Gladio’s voice was low and angry.</p><p>Swallowing around the lump that threatened to form in his throat, Noct frowned. This was still so goddamn hard. “There’s only one way to take out Ardyn, and I’m not going to survive it.”</p><p>Several seconds ticked by. Then the campsite <em> exploded, </em> all three of his friends standing.</p><p>“You can’t be fucking serious!”</p><p>“No way, no way! Dude, you can’t just--”</p><p>“There must be another way!”</p><p>“Guys!” Noct finally put his mug on the ground and stood. “Listen, I know, it sucks. But it’s what has to be done.” He ran a hand through his hair. “The whole reason I have to do this is because the gods <em> can’t. </em> Ardyn is too powerful now. He’s <em> immortal. </em> We can kill his physical body over and over, but he’ll just keep coming back. The only way to get rid of him for good,” Noct paused, his hands shaking, “Is to follow him into the afterlife and destroy him there.”</p><p>Prompto’s bottom lip quivered. “You… you seriously have to <em> die?” </em></p><p>“Yes,” Noct said, unable to keep his voice steady.</p><p>“B-but,” Taking a step forward, Prompto threw his arms wide. “But you’re the king! Everyone’s waiting on you to come back, Noct, we need you!”</p><p>“It’s <em> because </em> I’m the king that I have to do this,” Noct answered firmly. “It’s my duty to protect my people. And if the only way to give them a future is to sacrifice myself, then I will <em> gladly </em> pay that price.”</p><p>Gladio clenched his hands at his side. “And what about Lunafreya?”</p><p>“She knows,” Noct sighed. “She knew before I did. I’m doing this <em> for </em> her. For you guys, for everyone.”</p><p>A few tears ran down Prompto’s face. No one said anything for a long while. Then Ignis stepped to Noct’s side and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Spoken like a true king,” he said with a sad smile. “We will stand with you, your majesty. Until the very end.”</p><p>Noct was doing okay until that point, but Ignis’ words broke his resolve and he sniffled. He pulled Ignis to him for a hug, and was soon joined by Prompto, who wrapped his arms around Noct’s waist and quietly cried. Gladio joined in, circling all of them.</p><p>“How many group hugs we gonna have before this is over?” Gladio said, a smile in his voice that made Noct laugh.</p><p>In the tent, he found himself surrounded, Prompto snuggling into his side with Ignis and Gladio’s arms draped over him, warm and safe. “I love you guys,” he told them, refusing to let his pride get in the way of telling them to their faces this time.</p><p>“Right back atcha, buddy,” Prompto whispered, huddling closer.</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Same here, you sap.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The camping gear was left behind as they crossed the bridge that led to the crown city. Strangely, no daemons blocked their way, nothing slowed them down. Noct frowned. Ardyn had cleared a path for them.</p><p>Setting foot back in his home was a strange feeling, beautiful but sad, his chest aching in a quiet way. A cold, ambient light glowed from the center of the city - the Citadel, lit up like a beacon in the distance. Noct clenched his right hand into a fist, looking down at the Ring of Lucii. The gem in the center glowed softly.</p><p>“This is it,” he said to his team. “Are you with me?”</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Seeing Insomnia like this, ruined and crushed and covered in rubble, still made his heart hurt. Noct walked at a brisk pace, his friends forming a three man shield at his sides and back as they crept carefully out of range of the large daemons that slithered through the streets. No need to wear themselves out yet. Gladio took the lead as they went for the glaive base in the subways.</p><p>The doors to the base creaked open, light pouring out. Upon his entrance, Noct found every pair of eyes on him, several injured glaives struggling to stand.</p><p>His little speech to them was more subdued this time around, but apparently inspirational all the same as applause and cheers rose. One glaive nearly collapsed at his side. Noct caught her, easing her to the floor, kneeling pop one of his elixirs over her wounded arm.</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty.” She laughed softly. “It’s been a long time.”</p><p>He frowned in confusion.</p><p>“We went to high school together,” she explained. “Had that group project in biology with old Mister Hardger.”</p><p>Noct blinked, then chuckled as the memory came to him. “I remember that guy. His only setting was ‘cranky.’”</p><p>The glaive smiled. “Sure was. It’s good to have you back, your majesty.”</p><p>Though he couldn’t remember her name, there was a faint recollection in Noct’s mind, the shape of her cheekbones and bright hazel eyes ringing a bell somewhere. “Rest now,” he told her. “You’ve done well.”</p><p>He stood and made his way through the base, stopping to shake hands with glaives and thank them for fighting - some of them looked to still be teenagers, many hardened and covered in scars. Cor was waiting on the other side of the space, and he bowed deeply when Noct approached.</p><p>“Your majesty.”</p><p>The years hadn’t been very good to Cor, his hair going gray, his eyes lined with webs of wrinkles, his complexion dull and pitted.</p><p>“Cor. Good to see you. How is everything?”</p><p>Straightening up, Cor gave him a tired smile. “Could be a lot worse. Your orders to have the hunters stockpile supplies really saved our asses in those first few years you were gone. Without that and the vaccine, our ranks would be a lot thinner, as would the headcount in Lestallum.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it.”</p><p>They went over a few more details, the state of the Crown City, the lingering Niff presence, the fastest route to the Citadel. Noct checked his supplies, ate a sandwich he was given, and gathered his team to head out.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, Cor.”</p><p>Cor grinned, folding his arms over his chest. “Same to you, majesty.”</p><p>In the eerie quiet of the subways, Prompto spoke up, a frown in his voice. “Not gonna tell Cor?”</p><p>Noct didn’t need any clarification. “No. He doesn’t need to know yet.”</p><p>They exited into the plaza where the statue of the Wise sat, and were greeted by Ardyn, perched high atop a street light. He called an array of meteors from the sky to set Insomnia ablaze, encasing the Citadel in a glowing barrier with a cruel grin. Still doing everything he could to toy with Noct, to make him hurt.</p><p>Instead of rage, Noct could only feel pity for him, so consumed by hatred. Ardyn wanted to see the end, too.</p><p>The fires that burned through the streets made Noct sweat beneath his mantle and cape, smoke stinging his eyes. The daemons were just as agitated, coming at them with snarling aggression. By the time they made it to the Citadel entrance, where the three headed beast was waiting, Noct was exhausted. He popped a hi-elixir and emptied his water canteen. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>Despite his waning energy, Noct had no patience for this fight, and called upon the royal arms. Cerberus howled and snapped its jaws, setting its body aflame, whipping its tail to sweep their legs out from under them. Without Cor fighting with them, it took everything he had, Noct swatted into the pavement more than once, his head bouncing against the concrete. Fed up, aching, and weary, he summoned Ramuh to deliver the finishing blow.</p><p>The beast fell with a roar, the ground shaking as it collapsed and crumbled into ash.</p><p>“Fuck that thing,” Gladio huffed, resting his hands on his knees.</p><p>Noct, having fallen to one knee, nodded as he panted for air. He heard Ignis step beside him before a potion broke over his head.</p><p>“We still have the wall to worry about,” Ignis said gravely, offering a hand to pull Noct to his feet.</p><p>Looking up, Noct examined the barrier that surrounded the Citadel. Glowing red and pulsing, the very same wall his father had sustained with his own life force to protect Insomnia, its citizens, and his son. In his previous life, it was the spirit of Luna who had called upon the gods to destroy it. But she was alive, hiding out in the world somewhere.</p><p>A rumble was growing behind them. A horde of daemons approached.</p><p>“We got company,” Prompto said, loading his revolver.</p><p>With no other ideas, Noct clasped his hands together and prayed. <em> Please, help me. </em></p><p>A cold breeze caressed his face. Opening his eyes, Noct saw Gentiana, glowing with ethereal light as she stood before the Citadel gate.</p><p>“Hidden away, the Oracle prays for her King, her love for him as boundless as the stars.” Her eyes opened. “The lady’s plea has reached the heavens, and by her will and the grace of the gods, a path for the King is made.”</p><p>Lightning flashed through the sky. The might of the gods rained down upon the barrier, shattering it, sweeping the daemons from the city. As the dust cleared, Gentiana remained at the gate.</p><p>“Beyond, the Infernian lies in wait,” she said. “Bound to the darkness, knowing only pain. O King, deliver my love from blight.”</p><p>Noct nodded. “I will. Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>Gentiana faded away in a soft puff of light. All around them, the city went quiet, the fires finally quenched. Noct let his shoulders sag.</p><p>“The Infernian,” Ignis mused. “She means Ifrit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Noct huffed. “Ardyn’s got him on a short leash. It’s not gonna be an easy fight.”</p><p>Ignis patted his shoulder. “Then I suggest we return to the base to regroup.”</p><p>Noct could feel his right knee beginning to tremble under his weight, his body nearly at the breaking point. “Yeah, good idea.”</p><p>He tried to hide how tired he was, but his limp gave him away, and eventually Prompto moved to support him as they trekked back through the subways.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached the underground glaive base, Noct was practically hanging off Prompto, fading in and out. He barely registered being led to a room and helped out of his clothes before nearly passing out in a bed.</p><p>He awoke with a jerk. Prompto was sitting on a chair nearby, his revolver in several pieces as he cleaned the barrel. He looked up at Noct and smiled. “Mornin’, buddy.”</p><p>Noct rubbed his eyes. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“About six hours. How ya feelin’?”</p><p>He sat up and popped his neck. “Alright, I guess. We should get moving soon.”</p><p>“Right.” Prompto stood and pointed to the other side of the room. “Got a bathroom over there, I’ll get you your clothes and some food.”</p><p>Noct stayed sitting in the military bunk bed for several minutes after Prompto left, then hauled himself up with a grunt.</p><p>Cleaned up, dressed, and fed, they filled their canteens, shoved wrapped rations in their pockets, and set out once again. The hush that had fallen over the city after the barrier around the Citadel was destroyed lingered, making the sound of their footfalls echo off the ruined buildings.</p><p>Pressing his hand against the cold metal of the gate, Noct sighed. “This is it.”</p><p>“Another throw-down with a god,” Gladio said. “Didn’t see that in the fine print.”</p><p>Noct huffed a laugh as he pushed open the gate. “Whole lot in there none of us saw before we signed on the dotted line, huh?”</p><p>Approaching the steps of the Citadel made Noct’s heart thump painfully behind his ribs. The structure was untouched by the ravages of the daemons, pristine and whole, all of its lights glowing golden. Just like it had been the day he left.</p><p>Ardyn’s boots clicked as he descended the stairs. “Allow me to be the first to welcome you home, Noct!” He flourished his hands. “I admit, you’ve impressed me quite a bit. Let’s see if you can keep that momentum going, hmm? Oh Ifrit!”</p><p>Flames began to lick at the ground, then in a burst of heat the plaza was engulfed in fire. Ifrit rose from the inferno, his body mired in darkness. Noct grunted as the hot air hit him, raising a hand to shield his face.</p><p>“He’s been daemonified,” he called to his friends over the roar. “The only way to save him is to take him down!”</p><p>‘Take him down’ wasn’t entirely accurate. As powerful as he was, Noct was still just a mortal, and he knew the most he could do was wear Ifrit down enough so that Shiva could deliver the final blow. He popped ethers and elixirs like mad, rolling on the ground to extinguish his clothes more than once, digging deep to leap high and strike down to shatter one of Ifrit’s horns. Hearing the Glacian’s voice in his mind, tugging at his soul, was a welcome relief. Oppressive heat was swept away in a rush of cold as Gentiana stepped out of the shadows to freeze the Infernian with a kiss, his body crumbling away.</p><p>Shiva’s many forms flitted away into the dark, the remnants of her ice sparkling in the air. A shard of Ifrit’s horn was all that remained.</p><p>Prompto panted. “Is… is he really dead?”</p><p>“Dunno.” Noct’s throat was painfully dry as he bent to pick up the last remaining piece of the Infernian. “Shiva was reborn after the empire killed her, but death by the hands of another god might be a different story.”</p><p>There was a long silence. Noct took out his canteen and gulped from it. “Come on. We’re not done yet. Ardyn has more surprises waiting for us.”</p><p>Gladio flexed his right arm. “Another fight?”</p><p>Leading the way up the steps, Noct nodded. “The kings of old. He’s possessed them.”</p><p>“Shit.” Prompto wiped the sweat from his face. “He’s really toying with us.”</p><p>Noct was always thankful for the support of his friends, but never so much as when they faced off against the Fierce and the Rogue once again, their might enough to bring entire nations to their knees. He would never have been able to survive the fight without Gladio’s shield and Prompto’s aim. The liberated king and queen bid him farewell and vanished, leaving them alone in the wrecked Citadel. In the elevator, Noct rested his head against the wall. “Got one more to worry about,” he said, his voice rough. “The Mystic.”</p><p>“The founder king.” Ignis adjusted his gloves. “Ardyn truly has such power?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>No one said anything.</p><p>At the top floor, The Mystic turned to greet them, brandishing his giant blade. It must have given Ardyn great satisfaction to corrupt his brother and turn him against them. The Mystic was merciless, throwing Noct to the side like a ragdoll, his sword cleaving the floor and walls. Noct blacked out once, awoken by Ignis popping an elixir over him. The final blow was delivered by all four of them in tandem, the ancient king finally shuddering and collapsing.</p><p>As the dust settled, the Mystic kneeled, shimmering. Slowly his armor disappeared with a sound like small bells, leaving only the glowing form of a man. He looked up at them, and Noct gasped. It felt as though he was looking into a mirror, the shape of his jaw and mouth so like his own, black hair and blue eyes.</p><p>“Chosen King,” he spoke, his voice soft and thin as he rose. “The time has come.”</p><p>“Somnus,” Noct breathed. Behind him, his friends were silent.</p><p>The founder king put a hand to his chest. “My brother waits just beyond. Before you face him, I ask that you hear the truth.” Somnus sighed. “Ardyn… he is not the usurper. That shame is mine.”</p><p>Blinking, Noct dared to take a step towards his ancestor, whose likeness was unnerving. “How so?”</p><p>Somnus glanced towards the door to the throne room. “Ardyn… was a kind and pious man, so devoted to the people that he thought nothing of destroying himself to save them. <em> He </em> was to be the king, chosen by the gods. Yet so blinded by jealousy was I that I plotted to wrest the throne from him.” He closed his eyes. “I staged a coup. I murdered his love, and condemned my own flesh and blood to a prison of stone for eternity. And now,” he looked at Noct with pain in his eyes. “My descendants must pay the price for my greed.”</p><p>Noct felt cold all over as he processed the new information.</p><p>“The darkness in his soul traps him in torment and despair. Chosen King.” Somnus’ body began to fade away. “I have no right, but still, I ask this of you: free my brother from his curse.” Then he was gone, leaving only the empty hall.</p><p>A tense silence reigned, until Ignis spoke up. “A piece of the puzzle I was not expecting to hear.”</p><p>Noct took a deep breath. “You got that right.”</p><p>They sat at the leather couches on the other end of the room to regroup, each of them quiet and a little stunned. Noct emptied his canteen and used a megalixir on them all, looking up at the murals that lined the walls above them. The four men, surrounded by the gods, bathing the world in light.</p><p>“The prophecy,” Ignis mused, following Noct’s gaze. He frowned deeply. “One of the men is blinded?”</p><p>Nodding, Noct bowed his head. “That’s why I didn’t want you to come after me in Altissia,” he explained softly. “It would have cost you your sight.”</p><p>Ignis looked down at his right arm, flexing his stiff fingers, and was silent for a long moment. “Thank you,” he breathed.</p><p>So many parts of the prophecy had been subverted. Luna survived, Ignis could see, many that would have died still walked Eos. But there was the final fragment that no amount of wishful thinking or careful plotting could change. The door to the throne loomed. He was so close to the end.</p><p>“Hey, Prompto.” Noct wiped the sweat from his palms on his pants. “Lemme see your photos.”</p><p>His friend blinked as though snapped out of a trance. “Uh, sure, buddy.”</p><p>Prompto didn’t have his giant leather pouch of photos with him, just a small handful that he carried at all times, and Noct went through them. The photo of the four of them with the regalia, laughing as the rain of Duscae drenched them, camping with Iris and posing with their chocobos. He stopped on a group photo from the wedding, all of them together, with Luna smiling at his side.</p><p>“This one’s great,” Noct said, holding it in his hands. “Can I have it?”</p><p>“Sure, buddy,” Prompto smiled. “I got plenty of copies.”</p><p>“Cool.” Noct tucked the photo into the inside breast pocket of his jacket. “I wanted something to take with me.”</p><p>Prompto’s face immediately fell, but he forced a smile a moment later. “I gotcha.”</p><p>Leaving his empty canteen on the couch, Noct stood and dusted himself off. “Well, this is it.”</p><p>Gladio rose. “Let’s end this.”</p><p>Noct sighed and turned to his team. “No. This is where we part ways. This fight is between me and Ardyn.”</p><p>For a moment, it looked as though they might protest, but his three retainers nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Go back down to the entrance and wait for me there. And,” he hardened his voice. “No matter what you see, <em> stay away. </em> Ardyn won’t hesitate to kill you if you interfere.”</p><p>Ignis was the first to move, bowing. “Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>Prompto and Gladio followed suit, then Noct motioned for them to come closer. He wrapped his arms around his friends. “I would never have made it this far without you guys.”</p><p>“It was an honor and a privilege,” Ignis whispered.</p><p>Prompto squeezed him. “Yeah. You got this, dude.”</p><p>“Happy to have been of service,” Gladio patted his back. “Go get ‘em, Noct.”</p><p>They released him, and Noct smiled at his friends, his family, his brothers. Then he turned to the doors, pushing them open. He crossed the threshold, hearing them close softly behind him.</p><p>The throne room lay in ruins, a hole gouged in the left wall where cold air poured in. On the marble throne sat Ardyn, grinning knowingly, the crystal suspended above him.</p><p>“The throne of Lucis,” he drawled. “I must say, it’s more comfortable than I imagined it would be.”</p><p>All around them hung bodies, decaying with ash and rot: his father, the emperor, a glaive with his right arm burned. The one that was missing was Luna.</p><p>Noct stepped forward. “Ardyn.”</p><p>Ardyn chuckled. “Have you come to reclaim your kingdom at last?”</p><p>“I have,” Noct said, one foot on the lowest stair. “I’ve seen the conclusion of this. But we can still change it, Ardyn. It doesn’t have to end this way.”</p><p>Standing, Ardyn let out a cruel laugh. “Oh, but it <em> does, </em> Noct. The Chosen King and the Harbringer of Darkness - the gods demand it!” He put a foot on the cushion of the throne. “The true king will dispel the darkness, so it is written! But the chosen needed an evil to fight, and thus <em> my </em> destiny was sealed.”</p><p>Noct frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Ardyn’s face twisted with malice, his skin going deathly pale. “A sacrificial lamb was needed to anoint the king. From the very moment of my birth, I was to be the monster that you would destroy. I fought against it, but I was powerless against my fate. Can you grasp the horrible beauty of it? You and I were <em> meant </em> to reach this moment, Noct. We will <em> always </em> end up here.” He held his arms out wide and smiled. “We are nothing more than the gods’ playthings.”</p><p>Noct hadn’t questioned his role once he’d accepted it, but Ardyn’s place in it all was something he hadn’t given much thought to. It made his stomach turn to realize how much it made sense, and how a saint of the people could become the embodiment of darkness. His ability to cure the people was granted to him by the same gods that selected him to become the accursed.</p><p>Ardyn’s suffering had been carefully plotted. It was so because the gods’ willed it.</p><p>“Then we defy them,” Noct proposed. “We have the power to write a new ending, Ardyn!”</p><p>A malicious grin twisted further. “Ah, but there’s the rub. As long as I exist, the dawn shall never come. So which will you choose, Noct? Defy the gods, or save this world?” Ardyn tipped his hat. “I’m afraid you can’t have both.”</p><p>Noct knew Ardyn was right. The illusion of choice loomed, but what choice was it really? He sighed deeply. “Very well.”</p><p>“Good man!” Ardyn left the throne and stepped over crumbled stone to the opening in the wall, disappearing into the darkness. “Come, Noctis!”</p><p>As he passed the throne to follow, Noct ran his fingers over the armrest. Soon. It would all be over soon.</p><p>He warped to the street below where Ardyn stood waiting. The city was silent all around them.</p><p>“A battle of kings,” Ardyn said, drawing his sword with a grin. “How I’ve <em> waited </em> for this moment.”</p><p>The rage that Noct had felt upon his first battle with Ardyn was gone, replaced with weariness and resignation. He gathered his strength and drew his father’s sword. “Let’s end this, Ardyn.”</p><p>Their swords clashed, and the windows of the buildings around them shattered, glass raining down all around them as they battled. Ardyn’s blade was nearly identical to the Mystic’s and just as powerful.</p><p>“I fought your father on these grounds!” Ardyn laughed. “Quite a fight he put up, but he was no match for me. The only thing that saved him,” he slid close to Noct in the blink of an eye, “Was divine intervention!”</p><p>Noct dodged the sword that came for his head, bouncing back. Ardyn laughed.</p><p>“You had yet to be born, Noctis. Bahamut couldn’t let me strike down the sire of the Chosen King, oh <em> no. </em> Where would their precious prophecy go then?”</p><p>Noct switched to his spear to gain ground, wearing Ardyn down until he snarled. An array of glowing weapons circled him as he left the street, and Noct followed, the power of the Royal Arms lifting him to take the battle to the air. Explosions lit the night sky as their powers clashed, red and blue.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he could see his friends, standing at the top of the Citadel steps, watching.</p><p>They were both nearing their limit, Noct’s lungs constricting, his vision wavering. Ardyn had begun to wheeze, his movements slowing. With a burst of energy, Noct pummeled Ardyn to the Citadel plaza below. His strength left him in a blip and he crashed to the pavement, feeling several ribs snap.</p><p>He used his sword to claw his way to his feet. The Kings of Lucis surrounded them, blazing in the darkness. Every part of him hurt as he pulled each of the Royal Arms from within himself to finish Ardyn, hearing the voice of each of them in his mind, urging him.</p><p>The glaive of his father sliced into the center of Ardyn’s chest, and Noct felt the power within him pop and vanish. As he slid off the blade, Noct surged forward to catch Ardyn, lowering him to the ground.</p><p>Rain began to fall softly, drops pattering against Ardyn’s face. “Merciful even in victory, Majesty?” he asked weakly.</p><p>Noct rested his hand against Ardyn’s forehead. “Rest now. Your suffering is over, Ardyn. I’ll set you free.”</p><p>Ardyn smiled. “I look forward to it.”</p><p>Then his body dissolved, leaving only an empty stretch of asphalt. Noct sat staring at the spot, his jacket becoming heavy with rain, until several pairs of hands pulled him to his feet. Ignis broke an elixir over his head as Prompto checked him for injuries.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Noct assured them, then glanced up at the Citadel. “This is it.”</p><p>His friends walked him to the steps, where Noct climbed the first few, and turned. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis formed a line.</p><p>“It’s all you,” Gladio said.</p><p>Nodding, Noct flexed his left hand, feeling his wedding ring shift. “When the dawn comes, if there’s… anything left of me, bring my remains to Luna.”</p><p>“Of course, Noct.”</p><p>In the distance, daemons began crawling from the shadows by the hundreds.</p><p>“Prompto. Gladio. Ignis.” Noct sighed. “Thank you. I can think of no one else I would rather have had by my side.”</p><p>Prompto sniffled, but smiled. “Ditto. We’ll miss you, Noct.”</p><p>“Godspeed,” Ignis put his hand to his chest and bowed. “Your majesty.”</p><p>Prompto and Gladio bowed as well. Noct saluted them with a closed fist over his heart. “Walk tall, my friends.”</p><p>He could hear his friend’s weapons materializing in their hands as he marched up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>In the elevator, Noct allowed himself a moment to cry, appeasing the child within him that desperately wanted to run away from it all. But it was only a moment; then he steeled his resolve, wiping away his tears as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the throne room floor.</p><p>He was ready. He’d been ready for a long time.</p><p>The Crystal hummed over the throne as he approached, his wet clothes clinging to him. “I’m home,” he said, his voice bouncing through the empty hall. Noct sat and took a deep breath. He had no memory of what lay beyond. He’d never seen the inside of the Crystal in his previous life.</p><p>“Dad,” he said softly. He felt a presence next to the throne, so familiar that it made his heart ache. “Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>Power whispered to him, gentle chimes and warm murmurs. The light of the Crystal bathed him.</p><p>“Kings of Lucis,” Noct whispered. The faces of those he loved blinked through his mind.</p><p>His father’s sword snapped into his hand. <em> “Come to me!” </em></p><p>The whole building trembled from the might of the kings and queens of old, surrounding him with their light, drawing their weapons. Noct gripped the hilt of the sword and braced himself.</p><p>It <em> hurt. </em> Gods, did it hurt, each of them channelling themselves into the ring, the shockwave making Noct sputter and gasp. He felt bones breaking, his skin burning, muscles spasming painfully. But he held fast and endured, until a long silence reigned. There was only one king left. Noct’s strength faded as he held the sword out to his father, trembling.</p><p>“Dad,” He wheezed. His lungs were giving out. “Trust in me.”</p><p>The glaive left his hand. His father formed in a blaze of light before him, shining armor and jewels. Noct barely managed to pull himself upright and smile.</p><p>The blade pierced his chest. Noct’s head bounced against the back of the throne.</p><p>Then darkness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The calm inside the Crystal had been replaced with a torrent, power and light spinning and churning. Noct could feel Ardyn’s presence pulsing within. He glanced at the Ring of Lucii once, then surged towards the feeling, flying weightless through the glow.</p><p>Ardyn was waiting with a smile, tipping his hat and bowing as Noct floated down. He could feel the darkness that surrounded him, the pain and anguish. Ardyn snarled, a hateful sound, reaching out for Noct.</p><p>His hand was caught by another, shining warm and golden. A woman, her white robes and golden hair flowing, as she cradled Ardyn’s face in her palms, smiling softly. Noct didn’t recognize her.</p><p>The grotesque aura that poured from Ardyn weakened as he stared up at the woman in wonder and sadness. Her form disappeared in a burst of light, leaving Ardyn standing alone. When he looked back to Noct, there was something new in his eyes, something almost human.</p><p>Noct raised his right hand. The ring glowed.</p><p>Ardyn closed his eyes and smiled.</p><p>The sleeve of his shirt and suit disintegrated, a scorch of white hot pain crackling up his arm, to his shoulder, his neck and face. As the Kings of Lucis burst from within him, Noct felt the very fabric of his existence unwinding, torn apart like threadbare cloth. He summoned the very last of his strength, picturing his friends, Luna, his father, everyone he’d met, the people of Lestallum and Altissia and beyond, the beautiful world of Eos, awaiting the dawn - and sent the barrage forth.</p><p>Ardyn made no move to escape. Thirteen waves of light crashed into him, one by one, carving him away until nothing remained.</p><p>Silence swept through the Crystal. Noct lowered his hand. It was done. With a final breath, he collapsed.</p><p>Arms circled him. Noct felt the soothing presence of his father, cradling him, as he began to fade.</p><p>“Noctis,” came his father’s voice in his ear.</p><p>Weakly patting at the hands that held him, Noct smiled. “It’s over, Dad.”</p><p>His father held tighter. “I would have given anything to spare you this fate, my son.”</p><p>Noct shook his head. There wasn’t much left of him now. “It’s okay.”</p><p>When his father spoke again, there was resolve in his voice. “Noctis. Know that I am proud of you, and that I love you. Always.”</p><p>He was too weak to respond. There was light all around him, glowing so bright, warm and soothing. The hum of the Crystal turned to a roar as it all turned white.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Voices.</p><p>Voices near him. Frantic. Shouting. He couldn’t understand.</p><p>An ache in his center, so deep. Burning. He needed --</p><p>A horrible sound grated against his ears as he sucked in air, his lungs starved. Air. he couldn’t get enough.</p><p>There was movement in front of his eyes but they refused to focus. Shouting, shouting. Someone calling his name.</p><p>Light.</p><p>To his right. Light? He looked towards it. A glow poured over him, warming his skin. Insomnia. The sun.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Noct’s eyelids fluttered uselessly. He felt so heavy.</p><p>“Noct?”</p><p>He barely had the strength open his eyes and look towards the voice.</p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>Ignis. He frowned in confusion.</p><p>Several others came to his side, faces he didn’t know. There were hands on him as they talked to each other, but his brain was too sluggish to keep up. A painfully bright light shone in each eye briefly. Whatever he was lying on tilted, sitting him upright.</p><p>Ignis’ hand swept over his forehead. “How are you feeling, Noct?”</p><p>He wasn’t really sure. “...T-thirsty?”</p><p>A cup of water was brought to his mouth. Ignis tipped it to let him take tiny sips. It cleared his head a little.</p><p>“Where am I?” His voice felt and sounded raw.</p><p>Ignis took his hand. “Insomnia, in the Citadel. You’ve been out for quite a while.”</p><p>Out? Insomnia?</p><p>Noct turned his head, looking around. Beyond a pane of glass was the city, and above it, a bright blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. He gasped, the sound sending a stab of pain through him.</p><p>“I’m… alive?”</p><p>Ignis smiled. “You very nearly weren’t,” he explained.</p><p>Noct flexed his hand, feeling Ignis’ fingers in his.</p><p> </p><p>It was hours before he was finally coherent. Ignis spoon fed him broth from a bowl, Noct too weak to even lift a hand to do it himself. His arms were so thin, his right hand marred in deep scars, thickest where the Ring of Lucii once sat.</p><p>“You’ve been in a coma for five months,” Ignis wiped his chin with a napkin. “We found you on the throne, impaled by a glaive. Somehow, it missed your heart, and we were able to extract the blade, though we almost lost you several times. The damage was… extensive.”</p><p>Noct wiggled his fingers and shrugged his shoulders. When he sent a similar command to his feet, nothing happened. Staring down at where his thighs were covered by the white hospital blanket, Noct poked at them. They were numb.</p><p>“Ignis,” he whispered. “I can’t feel my legs.”</p><p>His old friend was quiet for a long moment. “Give it time.”</p><p>Noct managed to raise a hand and rubbed his face. His beard felt longer. “I don’t understand. I was supposed to die.”</p><p>“I’m afraid we’ve no explanation,” Ignis said. “You were gone when we found you, then somehow, you came back to us. It’s nothing short of a miracle.”</p><p>Thinking back to the Crystal, Noct frowned in concentration. He remembered destroying Ardyn, and collapsing, but then it went hazy. All he could recall past that point was a comforting warmth.</p><p>“The Chosen endures to see the dawn,” came a soft voice. Noct raised his head to see Gentiana standing in the room, the air around her cold and sharp. “Though to sleep within the light of the Crystal was his destiny, the Father of the King so loved his son, that he sacrificed all that he was to restore him.”</p><p>Noct’s eyebrows furrowed over the bridge of his nose. “Father?” he asked, confused. “I don’t have a--”</p><p>A throb of pain shot through his head. A memory played behind his eyes, of descending the Citadel steps to leave Insomnia, ready to leave his home behind.</p><p>
  <em> Walk tall, my son. </em>
</p><p>The image turned to static.</p><p>Gentiana’s eyes opened. “With no life left to give, the Father gave his very existence. Erased from time, he is remembered by none.”</p><p>Then she was gone, swept from the room in a soft rush of air.</p><p>Noct frowned, staring at his hands. Father? <em> What </em> father? He searched his memories for something, anything. A name, a face - but nothing came to him. Logic told him he had to have had one, he didn’t just spring out of thin air one day. Though he’d never known her, he could clearly picture his mother’s face from photos he’d seen. He had her eyes and smile, he’d been told so many times, but her hair had been reddish brown, her tan skin dotted with freckles. Noct’s hair was jet black, his complexion fair and clear. Where did he get it?</p><p>“Ignis?” he asked, at a loss.</p><p>His old friend’s face was pinched. “I… I cannot recall,” he said softly. “I was brought into your service by someone, but when I try to picture who….”</p><p>They sat in silence.</p><p>Then a knock sounded at the door just before it opened. Prompto’s head poked in, grinning wide. “There he is.” He came to the side of Noct’s bed, followed closely by Gladio. “How ya feelin’, buddy?”</p><p>Noct gave a sideways glance to Ignis, then smiled at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The next several days were a rush of tests, liquid meals, frequent naps, and briefings. Ignis mentioned a future coronation to properly crown the king. Noct learned it was December, and not a single daemon had been sighted since the return of dawn. Hunters and Glaives alike had been hard at work restoring farmland, and the refugees that had taken shelter in Lestallum had slowly trickled out to return to their homes and rebuild. Prompto joked about Noct sleeping through his birthday, Gladio relaying a message from Iris that demanded she let him bake a cake when he woke up. He watched snow fall over the city from the warm comfort of his room, the sky overcast but still bright. Strength returned to him slowly, finally able to hold utensils without dropping them after four days, though his hands trembled at all times.</p><p>On the fifth day, Ignis came to his side again. His retainer had been all but glued to him since he’d awoken. “How are you today, majesty?”</p><p>Noct shrugged. “Alright, I suppose.” he looked down and frowned. “No luck with the legs yet.”</p><p>Ignis nodded and began peeling away the blankets that covered him. “Once you’ve regained more of your strength, we can begin physical therapy. In the meantime, perhaps a proper bath will lift your spirits. After all,” he bent down to easily scoop Noct into his arms. “You should look your best for your bride.”</p><p>His mood immediately improved. “Luna?”</p><p>“Indeed.” Ignis carried him to another room, where a tub of steaming water awaited. “Her highness visited you many times over the months, but she was in Lestallum tending to the people when you awoke. We sent word, and she is on her way now.”</p><p>Noct relaxed and let Ignis bathe him, washing his hair and body, still too weak to be of any use in helping. He tried not to think too hard about how emaciated he was, his legs frighteningly gaunt, his hipbones and ribs showing plainly through his skin. His breastbone was partially caved in, a sizable divot where the blade had run him through, and the burn scars that began at his right hand traveled all the way up his arm, splintering over his chest and neck.</p><p>He’d made it out alive, but definitely not unscathed.</p><p>With a freshly sharpened straight razor in his left hand, Ignis deftly shaved off his beard, leaving his face smooth - except for the right edge of his jaw, which was rough with scars beneath his fingers. Thoroughly brushed, trimmed, and groomed, Noct felt like a new man as Ignis helped him dress in slacks and a shirt that might have been perfectly tailored if his body wasn’t so atrophied.</p><p>He was loaded into a wheelchair, a blanket draped over his thighs, and pushed to his childhood bedroom, where Ignis left him by the window with a chair next to him. Noct watched the city, dusted with snow and bathed in the gentle glow of late afternoon sun. He tried to remember something, anything about his father, a face, a voice, even a <em> name. </em> But the harder he tried, the more holes he found in his memories. Places where someone should have been standing, strong feelings of love and admiration, a warm hand on his shoulder - but when Noct tried to focus on them, all he got was buzzing white noise. Even the painted portrait on the wall, where a young noct sat alone, looked half-finished, as though another figure had been erased. If Gentiana was to be believed, his father had traded himself for Noct, and now no one would remember the previous king.</p><p>Not even his only son.</p><p>He was grateful, but also so sad, to not even know the man that gave him life twice over.</p><p>The door creaked open. Noct turned and held his breath.</p><p>Two figures came in, and he blinked several times. It was Luna, her long hair draped over one shoulder, leaning on a cane. And at her left, Ravus - it took Noct a moment to recognize him, his cheeks hollowed, hair cut short, no longer in military uniform. His left arm was gone, as was his left eye, the once purple iris now only an orb of white.</p><p>Ravus released Luna’s arm, then bowed to Noct, his right hand over his chest. “Your majesty.” Then he turned and left, the door softly clicking shut.</p><p>The light that poured through the window made Luna glow, from her brilliant smile to the long dress that shifted softly as she walked, her cane clicking against the marble floors. Noct held out a trembling hand to her. Luna’s fingers were so warm where they folded into his as she sat next to him.</p><p>“Hello, Noctis.”</p><p>He smiled at her, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “Hi.”</p><p>Noct leaned forward and kissed her. Luna cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking over his cheeks.</p><p>“I never imagined I would see you again,” she said softly. “When I returned to Insomnia after the dawn, I expected to hold a funeral, only to have your friends bring me to where you slept.”</p><p>Taking her hands in his, Noct ran his scarred thumb over her wedding ring. “I didn’t expect to make it back.” He looked at his own right hand, at the webbing of scars over his middle finger. “Luna, do you remember who you got the Ring of Lucii from?”</p><p>She blinked, then frowned. “I…” Her eyebrows pinched together in thought. “I... do not. I came to Insomnia to meet you, but you had already gone, and… How did I come to possess the ring…?”</p><p>Sighing, Noct nodded in understanding. “You had to have gotten it from my father. I didn’t have it, and my grandfather died before I was born. Someone had to have been using the Ring to maintain the barrier over Insomnia, but no one remembers who.” He closed his eyes, picturing the day he left the city. Someone had seen him off, but the image was incomplete. “Gentiana told me my father sacrificed his existence to save mine.”</p><p>Luna was quiet for a bit. “I see.”</p><p>They held hands as the sun moved across the sky. Noct glanced at her cane.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Luna took a deep breath. “My duties as Oracle and the time I spent with the Ring in my possession weakened my body,” she admitted. “I… do not know how much time I have left.”</p><p>Nodding, Noct squeezed her hands. “Nor do I. I shouldn’t be alive at all.”</p><p>She tipped her forehead against his. “Then we shall make the most of it, my king.”</p><p>Noct smiled softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. “Yeah.”</p><p>Outside the Citadel, Insomnia hummed in the twilight, and beyond that, all the lands of Eos, bathed in the light of the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>